Tyrant
by Minstrel Knight
Summary: AU. Sirius defeats Voldemort in Godric's Hollow but is disenchanted by the Wizengamot. A story of intrigue and rebellion, inspired by the history of Julius Caesar. Sirius descends from politician to army general to dictator, while Harry and Draco grow
1. Wizengamot

**Author's Note: **Standard disclaimers hold. The characters are mostly created by JK Rowling. Several ideas have been drawn/inspired by Julius Caesar's history. The TV series Rome has also played a hand in inspiration. The actual intrigue begins after a few chapters.

**Tyrant**

**Part 1 - Wizengamot**

The night was dark and the moon was hidden by clouds. There was something disturbing in the air, an omen of sorts that gnawed at the very core of Sirius Black. He wasn't a noble man, he was fully aware of his faults, but if there was something he took great pride in, it was his loyalty to his friends.

"Something is happening," he muttered to himself. He stood up. "I better check with James and Lily." He pulled his cloak around himself and vanished in thin air. A few moments later, he reappeared halfway across the country in a quiet Welsh village. "By Merlin's Beard," he cursed, beginning to run towards a house. Strange lights were coming from within. "Peter, you bastard!"

The moment Sirius entered the house, his heart nearly stopped. Duelling with his best friend James Potter was the Dark Lord Voldemort, the scourge of their Nation.

"Diffindo," Sirius sent a curse at Voldemort from behind. But it never reached the Dark Lord. Instead, Voldemort levitated to higher ground in order to get a better sight of both his adversaries. "Prongs, I've got your back."

"Reducto," said James while Sirius yelled "Protego," to draw a shield up to cover the two of them from the Dark Lord's blows.

The duel continued for several minutes, with Sirius Black and James Potter skilfully matching Voldemort. However, even together the two of them were outmatched and were backed to a corner.

"Diffindo." A new voice emerged from upstairs.

Sirius heard James groan in despair. "Lily, go back to safety," he begged.

"No," Lily Potter yelled back. "Together we might stand a chance. Attack together."

But Voldemort was enraged. With a wave of his wand, he swatted Sirius Black to one corner of the room. "Avada Kedavra," he hissed.

"LILY!" James cried, his mind no longer in the battle as he ran to catch his wife's corpse before it fell to the ground.

"Avada Kedavra."

Two voices had yelled the killing curse at once. The next instant, James Potter crashed to the floor, falling on top of his wife, while Lord Voldemort let out an inhuman scream. A dark shadow escaped from the body of the Dark Lord and blasted its way out of a window. Sirius, however, had other things in mind. He ran to his fallen friends.

"James! Lily!" he yelled in despair. "No, this can't be happening." He knelt by the fallen couple and wept. "This is all my fault," he cried. "I shouldn't have insisted on that Worm being made your Secret Keeper. I - I'll kill him! By Merlin's Beard, I'll kill that rotten -" His voice was broken by the loud cries of an infant from upstairs. "Harry," he said. "Oh God. Harry." He leapt up the stairs, two at a time, and threw open the doors of the nursery. His godson was lying in his crib, crying for whatever reason a fifteen month old baby might have for crying.

"Oh Harry," Sirius grabbed the baby in his arms and cradled him protectively. "My little Harry, poor child, how I wish I could bring you your mummy back. You deserve better than this." He held the boy in his arms and began calming himself. Harry depended on him. He had to think carefully. Suddenly, he frowned. "There's going to be an uproar about what happened here, little one. I need to keep you somewhere safe."

Without a second thought and securing Harry in his arms, Sirius grabbed a milk bottle lying nearby, and rushed downstairs. He walked to the fireplace. "Tonks Residence, 21 Baker Street." He coughed as the dust from the fireplace entered his nose and mouth.

"I am armed and I won't hesitate to kill."

Sirius shuddered at the cold tone and took a deep breath. He said, "It is I, Sirius Black. I need your help, Cousin Andromeda."

"Oh Sirius," the voice called out, a dark haired woman reached forward. "I am so glad you're here. They - they killed Ted."

Sirius gasped. "What? Who?"

"Who else?" Andromeda Tonks spat with disgust. "Death Eaters. My dear sister's husband was among them. They tried to rape little Nymphie."

Sirius blanched. "What? But - But she's a child!" He took a deep breath. "_Tried_?"

Andromeda nodded. "Something happened and they just stopped. There was confusion and they left abruptly." Then, she noticed the child in her cousin's arms. "Dear God. Who is this?"

Sirius lowered his eyes. "The Dark Lord killed James and Lily. This is their son, Harry." His voice broke slightly.

"Oh, Sirius," Andromeda took the baby from Sirius and patted his shoulder. She placed the baby on a comfortable couch and hugged her cousin. "When will this bloodshed end?"

Sirius' face hardened. "It ends today, Andy," he promised. "I killed the bastard."

"What?" asked Andromeda.

"I killed Voldemort," Sirius repeated. "I killed him but I was too slow to save James and Lily." He sunk to the floor and wept. "It's my fault… I made them change Secret Keeper… Pettigrew…" He stood up again. "I'll kill that -" But before he could finish, he had grabbed another fistful of floo powder and vanished through the fireplace.

Andromeda shook herself out of her stupor. She heard the cries of the baby and forced herself to stifle her grief. "That fool will get himself in trouble," she muttered. "Nymphie!" she called out. "It's safe, sweetheart. That was Cousin Sirius."

A small girl - no more than seven years of age - came out from underneath the couch and looked with terrified eyes at her mother. Andromeda hugged her daughter. "Everything will be okay, sweetie." She eyed the baby nearby, looking at her with wide green eyes. "Why don't you play with Harry? I have to make some calls." She smiled when her daughter eyed the baby curiously and then poked him in the stomach.

Andromeda turned to the fireplace. "Alastor Moody," she called, throwing a fistful of powder. "Moody? Moody, is that you?"

"Who is it?"

"Andromeda Tonks," she replied. "We served detention together in my third year, cleaning the Potions laboratory."

"What do you want? I'm busy here. The McKinnons have been attacked."

"So have I," she snapped. "They killed my Ted. But that's not why I'm calling you. My cousin Sirius just came here. He said he killed the Dark Lord at the Potter's home and was going after Peter Pettigrew to -"

"What?" Moody bellowed. "Black killed Voldemort?"

"That's what he said," Andromeda replied. "He left Harry Potter with me. The Potters were murdered."

"But wasn't Black the Secret Keeper?" asked Moody suspiciously.

"He claims he was a decoy. I am afraid he's going to do something rash," said Andromeda. "I have two children with me, Alastor. Can I count on you to look after my cousin?"

Moody nodded curtly and closed the floo connection.

Andromeda sighed and was about to turn back when the fireplace came alive again. A face she hadn't expected to see came in view. "What do you want?" Andromeda hissed with contempt.

"I'm so sorry, Andy," a blonde woman said in anguish. "I didn't - I swear - I would never - please, believe me," she begged.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your husband killed my husband and tried to rape my child. We have nothing to say to each other."

Narcissa Malfoy hesitated, looking dolefully at her older sister for several moments, before she sighed and turned away. The fireplace turned empty.

--

"Where do you think you're taking him?"

Sirius blinked with disbelief and hope at the newcomer. He had been apprehended by Aurors after Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed the Potters, had staged his death and shouted out that Sirius had been the traitor.

One of the Aurors blanched at Moody's tone. "Sir, Sirius Black betrayed the Potters. Mr. Crouch ordered him to be taken to Azkaban."

"Azkaban? His trial was quick, ne?" Moody questioned.

The Auror on duty shifted uncomfortably. "Mr. Crouch decided a trial wasn't necessary."

"Did he indeed!" Moody barked. "A sad day, it is, for the Nation, when the Department of Magical Law Enforcement decides that trials are a mere inconvenience. Cavendish, you will release Mr. Black to my custody at once."

"But sir -" Auror Cavendish began to argue.

"No buts," Moody retorted. "You work under me, you scum, not Crouch." He waited patiently while Sirius Black was released. "Now, Black. What is this about you killing the Dark Lord?" He got the desired effect. Every single Auror in hearing range gasped with disbelief.

Sirius Black turned to Moody in surprise. "Oh, Andromeda called you?"

"And a good thing too," Moody roared. "Or else you'd be in Azkaban within the hour."

Sirius lowered his head. He sighed and said, "I can give you my memory to view. I don't know if Voldemort," he shook his head with disgust when all the Aurors except Moody flinched, "is dead. But I sure got him good with a Killing Curse. I can also show you my memory of what happened with Pettigrew. But - But don't ask me to join you… I cannot see… James and Lily…"

Moody frowned. He raised his wand and waited for Sirius to nod. Then, he extracted the memory. Then, he turned to his Aurors. "Cavendish, Bones, Prewett. Follow me inside. Black, you may stay outside. Longbottom, stand guard with Black."

Sirius waited while the Aurors entered the pensieve. He then sunk to the ground again and held his head in his hands.

"James and Lily are -" Frank Longbottom began uneasily. "You're certain?"

"I saw them fall," Sirius said heavily. "I took revenge. I rescued Harry out of the damned place. Yes, Frank, I am certain."

"What about the Fidelius?"

Sirius closed his eyes in pain. "I convinced them to change to Peter. I was too obvious. Nobody would suspect we'd choose him."

"Merlin's Staff!" Frank cursed suddenly. "We were so convinced and would have thrown you in Azkaban." He stood up uncertainly. "This war has festered our Nation for too long, if we are willing to give up the very ideals that make us different from those we fight. I…"

"Frank?" Sirius was troubled by the tone of the man.

Frank turned to Sirius. "I am sorry for what I would have done to you, Black. No man deserves punishment without a trial, no matter what his crime and who his accuser."

Sirius nodded.

"True, Longbottom," said Moody. He had come out of the pensieve. "Black here is a national hero. I am ashamed of you all, to listen to Crouch and throw one of your own into Azkaban without insisting for a trial." The Aurors all lowered their gaze, not being able to meet Sirius in the eye.

Moody continued. "Prewett, Bones. The two of you are to lead the hunt for Pettigrew. Use Animagus locator charms and make sure you get that rat," Moody demanded. "Cavendish, I want you to keep Crouch under surveillance. I wonder if his insistence on ensuring the incarceration of Black has something more sinister behind it. Longbottom, Black. You follow me."

The two Aurors followed Moody to his office. It was late in the night and only the Auror Department had people working in it. Moody took out a flask of firewhisky and poured three glasses for them. He waited until they had taken a few sips and said, "Gentlemen, I require you to leave the Auror force."

"What?" Frank demanded.

Sirius looked at Moody cautiously before nodding. "You want us to take our seats in the Wizengamot?"

"Yes," said Moody. "Now that the Dark Tosser is gone, rounding up the Death Eaters will be easy. Making sure they get their due punishment will be much harder. Chief Warlock McKinnon was murdered a few hours earlier. There will be chaos and confusion everywhere. I fear this could work to the advantage of the criminals."

"But Dumbledore -" Frank began.

" - will certainly be elected Chief Warlock in due course," Moody continued. "However, that is my biggest concern. Black, can you see my reasoning?"

"He's too forgiving," Sirius muttered. "He will want to give second chances to altogether too many criminals."

Moody nodded. "Our other alternative would be Crouch."

Sirius' face darkened.

"Precisely," Moody continued. "As Head of the Auror Department, I cannot prosecute. I need the two of you to take this responsibility. Losing two good men will hurt but -"

"Sir, I have a suggestion," said Sirius. "Remus Lupin is a reliable man. He is skilled and resourceful and -"

"And a werewolf," Moody sighed. "But I need skilled men. Very well. I will consider taking him on. Longbottom, you look like you have something to say?"

"About Dumbledore, sir," Frank said uncomfortably. "A few weeks ago, he called the Potters, my wife and I to his office in Hogwarts. He informed us of a prophecy about the fall of the Dark Lord. According to him, one of your sons was destined to bring about the fall of the Dark Lord."

"Prophecies," Moody spat out. "Black has defeated the Dark Lord, at least, temporarily. The pressing need is to restore law and order to the Nation, so we will take the official stance that Voldemort is dead and Black killed him. Once we have weeded out the Death Eaters and restored peace, we can think of a more permanent solution. The involvement of your sons can come there, I suppose. Just what did Dumbledore expect two toddlers to do against a dark wizard? Piss at him?"

Frank smiled weakly but Sirius kept a stony face.

"Pardon the levity, Black," said Moody. "I suppose you are hardly in the mood for it."

Sirius stood up. "I accept your plan and resign from the force, Director Moody. I will see you in the Wizengamot trials."

--

"Oyez, oyez, oyez," the clerk said in a loud but serene voice. "The Wizengamot is now in session. In the absence of a proper elected Chief Warlock, the law confers the seat to the oldest Warlock in attendance. Warlock Dorothy Diggle is requested to come forward and take the seat."

Sirius turned his head to look at the shrivelled old lady slowly rise from her seat from next to Albus Dumbledore and walk to the front. He turned to Frank Longbottom, who was sitting next to him. "Dumbledore's creature."

"Shh," Frank said, but surreptitiously glanced at Dumbledore. Moody was sitting next to Dumbledore and winked back at the two ex-Aurors. "I wonder what tale Moody told Dumbledore of our decision to leave the force."

"He used me," said Sirius. "Apparently, I am disgusted with the Auror force because of their willingness to throw me in Azkaban, and you feel the same."

"I do," said Frank seriously. "I am disgusted with myself."

Sirius shrugged. "Let it go, Frank. We have a busy time ahead of us. But you have to give it to the old rascal. He has played a deft hand." He glanced at Moody. "Look at him. He looks like he's taking Dumbledore's soft side but you know what he's going to truly vote."

"Shh," Frank repeated. "We don't want others to know. He's our hidden ace, Sirius. We've already got a good backing, especially due to your feats and my supposed righteousness. But -"

"Greetings," said the stand-in Chief Warlock. "It grieves me to address the Wizengamot on a matter of such gravity. The proceedings will be simple. One among us will stand up to accuse a party of wrongdoing and the defendant will appear with counsel. Both sides will be heard and the verdict will be put to vote and be passed by simple majority. Sentencing to life in Azkaban or execution will require passing by two-thirds majority. Any objection must be shown by raising of hands. I will have the final say in all technical matters and interpretation of the law. Any questions."

There was silence.

"Very well." She looked at a parchment. "Warlock Crouch calls forth the accused Lucius Malfoy. Is the defendant in attendance?"

"We are, Chief Warlock," said a stout man. He stood up and led the silver haired Lucius Malfoy to the front. "Parker Parkinson giving representation."

"So noted," said Diggle. She faced Malfoy stonily. "You are charged with five counts of murder in the first degree, seven counts of manslaughter, three counts of rape, one count of rape of an underage witch, multiple counts of casting Unforgivables and being a member of a terrorist organization. How do you plead, sir?"

"Not guilty to all counts," said Parkinson, "because of enchantment under the Imperius Curse. My client has not committed any crime of his own volition."

"Like hell he hasn't!" Sirius muttered. He turned to Dorothy Diggle and saw a resigned expression on her face. "Dumbledorean politics," he said darkly. "He wishes to redeem Malfoy."

Frank remained silent. He was looking at Crouch's response. "Crouch looks stumped," he said finally. "This is bad."

Crouch finally said, "Chief Warlock, may I request the use of Veritaserum to find the truth -" he was interrupted by a cough from the Defense lawyer.

"Here is a signed letter from St. Mungo's," said Parkinson. "My client has a potential health risk if dosed with Veritaserum. Therefore, it is our request that the charges be dropped due to insufficiency of evidence to disprove, beyond all reasonable doubt, that Lord Malfoy was indeed under an enchantment. We are deeply regretful that this black mark cannot be removed incontrovertibly from the Malfoy name. It is a shame that an old and honorable family must live under the shadows of -"

"Hogwash," shouted Sirius. He stood up angrily. "I have heard from a witness who can provide definite proof of Lucius Malfoy's guilt."

"Who is this witness?" asked Parkinson.

"Narcissa Malfoy," said Sirius plainly.

Parkinson sneered smugly. "The evidence of a wife is not admissible -"

"Oh, pardon me, did I say Narcissa Malfoy?" said Sirius in mock regret. "I meant Narcissa Black. She requested me, as Lord Black, to acknowledge her divorce and accept her back to my house. The arrangements were finalized and the documents were given to your client by my cousin. Mr. Malfoy deemed it unimportant to read the divorce papers his wife served on him earlier today." He turned to the Chief Warlock. "I can produce the witness to counter the defendant's claim of enchantment."

Both Malfoy and Parkinson turned very pale. "Objection," Parkinson yelled. "This is highly irregular and breaches the decorum of the Wizengamot."

"I must admit this is indeed very irregular," said Dorothy Diggle, frowning at Sirius. "However, I find no breach of law. The witness will be permitted."

"One second," Parkinson cried out. He turned to Crouch desperately. "Is the plea bargain still open?"

Crouch, obviously displeased by Sirius stealing his thunder, seized the moment and said, "Your client is willing to plead guilty to manslaughter, rape and use of Unforgivables? That is triple life in Azkaban."

"Yes, we are," said Parkinson, not looking at Malfoy, whose face had turned paler than his silver hair.

Sirius frowned but Frank pulled him down. "Triple life is sixty years," said Frank. "Your insistence on a more severe punishment would look bad."

Sirius frowned. On one hand, it would be better to see the end of Malfoy for good. But if it was possible to get a reasonable punishment while saving Narcissa from the ordeal of appearing in court… "Fine," he muttered. "But if the Dark Tosser comes back and breaks him out of Azkaban, I'll -" He didn't know how to finish it, so he simply shrugged.

Within minutes, the first trial was over. Lucius Malfoy was given sixty years in Azkaban. Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Crabbe and Goyle followed soon after. Malfoy was the one who had hired Parkinson. Without him, the others lacked the financial resources to retain Parkinson's services. As a result, their trials ended swiftly, with most of them agreeing to similar pleas as Malfoy.

"The final trial for today is Severus Snape. Is the defendant in attendance?"

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore coughed. He raised his hand.

"Warlock Dumbledore, you have something to say?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock," said Dumbledore calmly. "I wish to vouch for Severus Snape's innocence -"

"WHAT!" Sirius bellowed.

"Silence, Warlock Black. You will wait for your turn," Diggle reprimanded. "Continue, Dumbledore."

"Young Severus was indeed led astray by Lord Voldemort's excellent oratory, but he turned spy for our side long before Voldemort's demise. I request the Wizengamot to drop all charges."

"How can he do this?" Sirius whispered angrily to Frank. He glared at Moody, who shrugged from beside Dumbledore.

"Because he is Dumbledore," Frank replied back. "What do you intend to do now?"

"Objection," Sirius spoke out before Diggle could rule. "If Warlock Dumbledore wishes to represent the defendant, he should withdraw from his seat for this trial and give proper representation to his client."

"Come now, Sirius my boy, you should let go of petty childhood grudges," Dumbledore said loudly, making several older members chuckle mirthfully.

Frank stood up. "With all due respect, Warlock Dumbledore, you are a member of the Wizengamot. Show some respect to this institution."

There was silence. Everybody stared at Frank Longbottom, who had built a reputation of irreproachable honour, and then at Albus Dumbledore, the greatest light wizard since Merlin. The struggle was clear - mercy against justice.

"The system is in place for a reason," Frank continued before Dumbledore could speak again. "A crime was committed and a person has been accused. Two men will rise up - one in prosecution and another in defence. The rest of us will vote for a verdict and the Chief Warlock will give a sentence, if required. If we cannot uphold this system…" he raised his hands in disgust. "No, Dumbledore, not even you have the right to prevent the due course of justice." He sat down.

Sirius clapped. Before he knew it, the entire Wizengamot was applauding Frank Longbottom. "Good job," he whispered, but Frank glared back at him.

"You will have to prosecute," Frank said. "Crouch doesn't look too keen to stand against Dumbledore. But beware, Black, don't let childhood rivalry come into play."

Sirius nodded.

"Order," Diggle yelled a few times until silence was reached. "Thank you, Warlock Longbottom, for your reminder. Mr. Snape, are you present?"

"He is," said Dumbledore, gesturing for Snape to come forward. He stood up. "Albus Dumbledore for the defence."

Sirius stood up. "Sirius Black for the prosecution," he said calmly.

"So noted," said Diggle. "The two of you are denied the right to vote in this trial. Mr. Snape, you are accused of being part of a terrorist organization banned by the Ministry of Magic. There is an automatic sentence of ten years in Azkaban for this. How do you plead?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "We plead guilty but request leniency. Severus Snape has never murdered, raped or cast an Unforgivable on another human being. This he will attest to under Veritaserum."

"So noted," said Diggle. "The clerk will administer Veritaserum."

"What do you think?" asked Sirius while the potion was being brought.

"I don't know," said Frank. He looked troubled. "On the one hand, he deserves to be punished. Yet, there is something in Dumbledore's request for leniency."

"How do you intend to vote?"

Frank looked at him irritably. "The trial hasn't even started in earnest. Look, Sirius, I'll be honest. If you want me to vote against him, you better get something incriminating. Make him admit to some grave wrongdoing and I will gladly see him rot in Azkaban. But if Dumbledore is correct and Snape's only crime is a tattoo on his arm…" he trailed off.

Sirius nodded. "That's the difference between us, Frank. You're noble. I'm vindictive. I wonder why Moody wanted us to work together."

"To keep the balance."

By then, the clerk had finished. Dumbledore started speaking. "What is your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Why did you join the Dark Lord as one of his Death Eaters?"

Snape said, "I was promised full access to the potions manuals of old pureblood families and unlimited resources to practice the art of potion making."

"When did you stop being a Death Eater?" Dumbledore was looking at Snape in the eye.

Snape looked intently back at Dumbledore before answering, "I voluntarily approached Headmaster Dumbledore and offered my services as a spy weeks before the fall of the Dark Lord. I provided information that allowed the Headmaster to prevent the murder of the Proudfoot and Greengrass families."

"Why did you stop being a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes locked on Snape's.

"I didn't agree with the Dark Lord's views on killing people. I was young and foolish, freshly out of Hogwarts. I was blinded by promises of endless resources to practice my trade."

Dumbledore turned to the council and the rest of the Wizengamot. "As you can see, leniency is definitely merited, if not complete exoneration. Personally, I commend this young man's character. He has shown great courage in the face of adversity…"

After several minutes of a long and moving speech, Dumbledore finally sat down with a pleased smile, convinced he had won. Sirius looked at Frank, who shrugged unhelpfully. Sighing, he stood up.

"Has the Imperius Curse ever been cast on you?"

"No."

"Have you been enchanted by your former master?"

"No."

"You would know if you had been, is that correct?"

"I am a Master Occlumens. Yes, I would."

"Have you ever been forced to brew a potion against your will?"

"No."

Sirius looked slightly triumphant. "Did the Dark Lord require you to brew potions for him?"

"Yes, frequently."

"Have you ever brewed potions for the Dark Lord, knowing it was to be used to hurt or torture or even kill?"

Snape looked at Dumbledore. After several seconds of silence, he said, "I am a potions master. I have a license to brew any and every potion from Moste Potente Potions and sell it at a price or barter of my choice. I have given my potions to the Dark Lord in return for access to research manuals."

Sirius frowned. The answer was almost too perfect. He looked at Snape and then at Dumbledore, and his eyes widened. They were using Legilimency to communicate. He turned to Diggle to complain but saw an unyielding look on her face. He reminded himself she was a strict Dumbledorean. He looked at Moody, who looked back stonily. Then, he turned to Frank, who wasn't looking at him. Sighing, Sirius realized he had no allies against Snape.

"Warlock Black, you are wasting our time," Diggle said sharply. "If you do not have any more questions, I will move to the sentencing."

That was when Sirius realized what a farce this last trial truly was. Snape had pleaded guilty to only one crime and there was no need to sway any votes. No matter what he unearthed, Diggle would still give a sentence akin to a slight slap on the wrist. Dumbledore's will would prevail.

His face hardened. This wasn't justice. "Leniency," he spat out. "Death Eaters have terrorized the Nation for so long. Being a Death Eater is not just getting a tattoo on your arm, but to give support to a madman's cause for murder and -"

"Enough, Warlock Black," Diggle slammed her hammer on the table with a force that belied her age. "Do you have any questions?"

Sirius turned to Snape. He didn't expect anything out of it but didn't see the harm in putting it forward, especially as the man was under Veritaserum. "What role did you play in the murder of the Potters?" The reaction was astounding.

Dumbledore jumped up in dismay. "Don't answer that!" he yelled in terror. "Don't answer that! Objection -"

"Sit down, Warlock Dumbledore!" Diggle said with a frown. She rubbed her forehead. "Your objection is overruled. Mr. Snape, you will answer the question."

However, Snape said, "I refuse to answer under grounds that it might incriminate myself."

From afar, Moody could be heard to let out a delighted, "Ha!"

Sirius however had frozen. He was looking at Snape unmercifully. But Frank had stood up and he pulled Sirius back to his seat. Frank then turned to the Chief Warlock. "Warlock Dumbledore has swayed me to his reasoning but I cannot accept a lenient sentence without hearing a full disclosure to that final question."

Diggle sighed. "You have spoken my very thoughts, Warlock Longbottom." She looked at Snape and said, "You take your pick, Mr. Snape. If you remain silent, I will have to give you some time in Azkaban."

Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"Dorothy, I beg you," Dumbledore pleaded. "Severus is truly regretful and deserves leniency. He has erred, as have we all. It is but human to err but it is divine to forgive. I beseech you to look at his remorse and give him a second chance."

"I cannot give a lenient sentence until the defendant reveals his actions," said Diggle.

But Dumbledore continued, "I give you my word that Severus did not intend for the consequences of his actions."

"Sit down, Albus," Diggle said exasperatedly. "We cannot move to the sentencing until I have heard from your client. Answer the question, Mr. Snape. You cannot incriminate yourself more, considering that you have already pleaded guilty."

Sirius Black waited patiently.

Snape sighed. "I provided information by eavesdropping on Dumbledore that led to the Dark Lord's decision to kill Harry Potter."

Sirius froze. It was as if time had stopped moving for him. His eyes were fixed on Snape and everything else became unimportant. The rising noise of the Wizengamot made no sense to him and all he could see was a man who was responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter. Before he knew it, his wand was out.

"Sirius, no!" Frank snatched the wand away. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Sirius turned to Frank angrily.

"The sentencing," he said pointedly.

Sirius turned to Diggle, who was glaring at him. Forcing himself to control his emotions, Sirius grabbed his head and closed his eyes. For several minutes there was silence as Chief Warlock Diggle deliberated. It was a painful silence, Sirius wanted vengeance.

"This is undoubtedly the hardest case of the evening," began Diggle. "A remarkable feat, considering the defendant pleaded guilty." She sighed. "However, the case isn't completely black and white, as was pointed out by Warlock Dumbledore. Mr. Snape's request for leniency was on the grounds that he has committed no crime other than branding his arm with a tattoo. Warlock Black revealed Snape's involvement in the murder of the Potters. However, I cannot find myself to sentence a man who is truly remorseful to Azkaban for such a small misconduct. Snape's aid in saving the lives of several innocent people must count for something, as must Albus Dumbledore's insistence on…"

"You can't be serious!" Sirius bellowed.

"Silence, Black," Diggle snapped. "You are way out of order. One more word from you and I will have you thrown out of here." She paused. "Albus Dumbledore's insistence also counts for much. He is a good judge of character of his former students. Therefore, I believe leniency is warranted. In fact," she leaned forward, "I believe we may have a vote to decide whether Severus Snape should be exonerated completely. All those in favour of returning an innocent verdict, please raise your hands."

Sirius had frozen again. He could feel the pace at which his heart was beating and knew it was much harder than while he was duelling with Voldemort.

"This is wrong," Frank muttered next to him. "A guilty verdict with a fine and withdrawal of his potions license, yes… but complete exoneration? The man led to James and Lily's death… This is wrong." He rubbed his forehead. "This is wrong. Dumbledore's assurance should be immaterial."

"The bastard deserves to rot in Azkaban," Sirius muttered darkly. His expression darkened at seeing the large number of people raising their hands. He looked at them carefully, marking each face in his memory.

Diggle finished counting. "Of an assembled gathering of two hundred and six Warlocks, a hundred and eleven are in favour of complete exoneration. Mr. Severus Snape, you are a free man."

Sirius stood up and walked out of the most hallowed institution of justice in the wizarding world. He couldn't trust himself to stay inside for one more moment among those who decided not to punish someone who was responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter. All because of one man's belief in redemption without penance.

"I spit on your values, Dumbledore," he muttered, while crossing Albus Dumbledore on his way out. "You make a fine speech for Snape. But who's crying for the Potters?"

--

"Your son will be the death of me, Narcissa."

Sirius threw his hands in mock despair. His entire morning's work was lost. He heard his cousin laugh as she drew her wand out and dried him. "Honestly, you should know better than to give a four year old water balloons to play with."

"Don't blame me," said Narcissa with a pout. "It was Andy."

Sirius chuckled. He threw the soaking parchment in the bin and started writing again. "Tell Draco it's enough for now. I have to finish this and take it to Moody by nightfall."

"Oh," said Narcissa. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I made dinner."

Sirius sighed. He had invited his cousin to move into Grimmauld Place with her son, but he had expected it to be a temporary thing. Narcissa, however, had made herself a permanent guest. Although, Sirius had to admit at times he really valued her company and Draco was a delightful lad, reminding him of himself at that age. But he tired of her attempts to mould him into the man she wished her husband had been.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa," he said firmly. "I have important work tonight." Without another word, he returned to his work. More than two years had passed since that fateful day when Sirius had stormed out of the Wizengamot. In those two years, he hadn't returned again, completely disgusted by their decision. Instead, he had focused his energies at taking over the Black family estate and investments. He had made many changes and had nearly doubled the vast wealth. Added to that, Narcissa had received half the Malfoy fortune after her divorce and she allowed Sirius to handle it as well.

"What about afterwards?" asked Narcissa. "Shall I wait for you?"

Sirius forced himself to stifle his frustration. "No, don't," he said. "I intend to visit Andy and see how Harry is doing." He returned to his paperwork and missed the jealous expression on his cousin's face.

An hour later, Sirius was walking towards the office of the Head Auror. He knocked twice and waited. "Come in," Moody's voice bellowed from inside. "Black," he greeted when Sirius stepped in.

"Alastor, I have everything ready," Sirius said. "The Black Estate will contribute a hundred thousand galleons to your campaign fund. Will that suffice?"

"Against Fudge?" Moody muttered. "I don't know. He has managed to worm his way through the arses of many purebloods. He cuts a very moderate and bureaucratic figure, whereas I am a broken relic of the last war. Sometimes, I wonder if I should just retire from public service."

"But you'll make a much better Minister than that blundering fool!" Sirius argued. "But why are you even considering Fudge as your prime competitor? What about Bagnold and Crouch? And Dumbledore, isn't he running for something as well?"

"Bagnold is history," Moody shrugged her off. "Her woeful handling of the reconstruction is a guarantee of her failure in the upcoming elections. And Crouch… well, this is confidential so keep mum about it. Crouch's son was incriminated in an attack on Longbottom Manor. Alice was tortured to insanity. Fortunately, my men arrived in time to save Frank and his son."

"What?" Sirius paled. "When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago. The Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. had a harebrained plot to resurrect the Dark Lord by killing the Longbottom boy. Longbottom wanted it kept quiet. That is why the Prophet hasn't heard a word about it." Moody looked inquisitively at Sirius. "I take it you have lost touch with Longbottom?" He sighed. "The Wizengamot sat a few days ago in a closed session. Longbottom wanted the four to be executed immediately but the Dumbledorean faction -"

Sirius spat disgustedly.

"According to them, as long as there is a possibility for Alice Longbottom to regain her mind, however small, capital punishment is not justified. They were given twenty years in Azkaban."

Sirius chuckled mirthlessly. "Fools, all of them. I wish Frank had told me. I would have come to give him support."

"That man is a walking moral dilemma," Moody said exasperatedly. "I swear on my father's grave that he was more distressed that the Dumbledoreans chose his personal case to push forward their anti capital punishment agenda than with the outcome itself."

"The man doesn't have a vindictive bone in him," Sirius agreed. He frowned. "What is your true reason for calling me tonight?"

Moody chuckled. "Sharp, as ever. I have heard rumours that Diggle is going to step down as Chief Warlock within the year. You weren't present the day she got elected. It was a narrow thing between her, Dumbledore and Crouch. With Crouch out of the picture…"

Sirius groaned. "I don't want to enter politics again. Last time was a disaster."

Moody nodded gravely. "Had Frank not restrained you from cursing Snape, you'd be in Azkaban right now."

Sirius' eyes blazed, as they always did when anyone mentioned Snape.

"I daresay he got off lighter than he ought to," Moody continued, waving his hand dismissively, "but that's politics, son. You win some. You lose some. The trick is to pick your battles so that you win the ones that are most important." He paused. "Me becoming Minister of Magic is not the most important one."

Sirius frowned. "Then what is?"

"Frank Longbottom becoming Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"The man lost his wife, Moody," Sirius said sharply. "Give him some time to mourn."

"We don't have time, Black," Moody roared. "The Nation is going to the dogs. If it isn't corruption, then it's foolish Dumbledorean antiquities. The man's got people talking about magic in light and dark terms again. He's dragging the Nation back to the medieval times. His supporters - Weasleys, Diggorys, Patils, Bells, Woods and your old pal Lupin - they are very vociferous about the light-dark polarity. We can't have him as Chief Warlock."

Sirius sighed. "What do you want me to do? I am only one vote. I have tried my best to cry out in the dark night but nobody joined me last time. Why should now be any different?"

Moody smiled ruefully. "Because this time the stakes have changed. You aren't as emotionally involved as you were earlier. I am fully confident in your abilities to ensure that Frank Longbottom is elected as Chief Warlock."

Sirius frowned. "What are you trying to imply?"

Moody shrugged. "You're a Black. Whether you like it or not, handling people is in your blood."

Sirius let it pass. Then, he suddenly said, "Have you heard any strange rumours concerning goblins?"

Moody became wary. "Some. What have you heard?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not much," he said. "There's some unrest in Gringotts. Do you think they're thinking of it again?"

"I hope not," Moody sighed. "We simply aren't ready to face another goblin rebellion. One of my first requests as Head Auror a decade ago was for a fully-trained and functional magical army. But Dumbledore shot it down instantly. He didn't want the magical world to be armed."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Moody, if there is even the slightest of possibility of the goblins, or for that matter any serious threat, we cannot have Fudge in office." He suddenly got a glint in his eyes. "Now, that is something any fool will realize."

"Black, what are you planning?" Moody asked. Then, he hesitated. "No, don't tell me. Just don't do anything we'll all regret."

Sirius grinned darkly as he walked to the fireplace. "21 Baker Street," he spoke out clearly. "Tonks Residence." He entered a well-furnished but small and quiet living room, which immediately came alive at his presence.

"Cousin Sirius!" a young girl jumped at him.

"Ha ha. You're getting big, Little Nymphie. Did you like the new dress I bought for you," Sirius whirled his cousin around in a circle. He looked around. "What's Harry up to?"

"Harry's in the study," Nymphadora said. "He's trying to read some of the harder books. I told him to stick to the Ladybird books mum got him but he finishes them too fast."

Sirius grinned. "He gets that from his mother," he explained. "I swear Lily finished reading the entire Hogwarts Library by her fourth year. Do you mind running along and fetching him here? I don't have much time."

Sirius sat down and waited for his godson to come to his presence. He spent altogether too little time with Harry, he knew, but there was no lacking of affection between the two. He stood up again when the four year old boy walked to him. "Hello Harry," said Sirius. "How are you doing, sport?"

"Uncle," Harry greeted Sirius with a wide smile. "I finished reading The Three Musketeers."

"Did you like it?"

Harry nodded. He hesitated.

Sirius chuckled. "Now which one do you want, kid?"

"It's by the same writer," Harry said. "The Count of… The Count of…"

"Monte Cristo," Sirius finished for him. He nodded. "There is an unabridged translation from the French version in Grimmauld Place. I'll have it sent to you through Kreacher. Let's see how you handle a tough book."

Harry's smile widened.

"You know you're welcome to come over at any time," said Sirius. "Both you and Nymphie. The Black library has many books you'd enjoy reading." Harry's smile dimmed slightly. "I know Cousin Draco is a bit loud and hyperactive…"

"He's annoying," said Harry petulantly.

Sirius was momentarily irritated but he pushed it back. "You're both different, Harry. Your maturity is unusual for your age. Your cousin Draco acts quite like someone of his age. You shouldn't dismiss his friendship like this."

"Sorry," said Harry, looking down unhappily.

"Come here," said Sirius, giving the boy a hug. "I have to leave now. There's a lot of work to be done." He saw the curiosity in the boy's face and shrugged. "One of your parents' old friend was hurt by bad people. I'll give him and his son some support." He sighed. "And try to convince him to put aside his grief and run for Chief Warlock."

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

Sirius smiled. He didn't think the boy was understanding anything but wanted to be part of something important. "The Nation needs good men like him. Frank Longbottom must become Chief Warlock, if only to stop Dumbledore from becoming Chief Warlock." He stood up and spoke more to himself than to the boy. "And that isn't the only thing that the Nation requires. Moody must become Minister of Magic and establish a magical army to be prepared in case of a goblin rebellion."

"But why would the goblins rebel when they already have all our gold?" asked Harry curiously.

Sirius froze. "Merlin's Beard. You are correct. That is yet another thing the Nation needs to do - to remove the monopoly of the goblins on our economy." He walked towards the fireplace. "I must get started immediately. Make sure you eat your greens and get some exercise daily, little scholar."

--

"Oyez, oyez, oyez," the clerk cried out. "The Wizengamot is now in session. Chief Warlock Diggle is in our presence."

Six months had passed since Sirius' last meeting with Moody and much had happened in the meantime. The Wizengamot session had several major issues to deliberate on, including the election of a new Chief Warlock. Sirius was sitting next to Moody. Frank Longbottom was sitting a few places in front of him. Dumbledore was right in the front centre of the assembly, clearly with an intention to make his presence felt.

Moody nudged Sirius. "Your intend to stay in the background?"

Sirius nodded. "I thought it best to distance myself from Frank for this session. He must be seen as the most suitable candidate even by the staunchest of Dumbledoreans."

"Order. The issues in question today are of great importance," said Diggle. "I will first lay down these issues before the assembly. I will then accept nominations of candidates for the position of Chief Warlock. Each candidate will speak their views on the opinion and a vote will be made. Warlock Black, I am pleased to see you in attendance as the first and most vital matter concerns you."

Sirius nodded and stood up. "I will hold myself accountable to the Wizengamot."

"You have acted rashly and without foresight. Your actions have brought the goblins to threaten violence," Diggle began harshly. "The finely-balanced peace between our two races is now damaged. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "The goblins have long enjoyed monopoly over our economy. As the sole bank operating in the magical world, the power of Gringotts in effect exceeded even that of the Ministry of Magic. By opening Black Capital, I have acted within the law and given the people a second option in banking services. What are the goblins afraid of that they are threatening violence? Lack of control over the hard-earned wealth of honest wizards? Lack of influence over the Ministry? I say, it is a good thing to root out such ambitions and aspirations from them at our advantage."

"You fool," an old wizard stood up. "The goblins have guarded our vaults for five hundred years. In that time, they haven't wanted to do more than mining for more gold and digging their tunnels. Why must you young fools always tickle the sleeping dragon?"

"Warlock Slughorn, please return to your seat," said Diggle tiredly. "The time for debate and discussion will come later and in the presence of a new Chief Warlock. Continue, Warlock Black."

"The magical world of Britain is blind to what's happening around it," said Black. "We allowed a Dark Lord to rise. We haven't benefited from the technology of muggles. We have allowed goblins, our traditional enemies, full monopoly over our economy. By opening a new bank, I have done nothing wrong or illegal. The fact that the goblins are threatening violence over such a minor thing is a warning sign to us - we should remove the blinds from our eyes and see the threat they pose." He paused. "May I request the Wizengamot to give a show of hands. How many of you would rather keep your gold in a bank run by wizards?"

Sirius paused. He waited several seconds and then smiled. The plan had worked. The sheer number of hands that were raised threw his critics in a quandary.

"Why is that?" Sirius asked out loud. "Could it be that even after five hundred years of peace, wizards still don't trust goblins? Then what makes you believe the goblins trust us? See how they threaten violence just because someone has opened a bank. What then would they do if one among us had committed an actual wrong against their people, even by accident? I beseech the Wizengamot to look at the bigger picture. I haven't broken any laws. I have exercised my right to practice a trade of my choice. I am giving new options to wizards to protect their gold. The goblin threat is unlawful, excessive and insulting to wizard kind."

Sirius nodded at the Chief Warlock and returned to his seat. Moody nodded approvingly at him.

"The second issue in question is Head Auror Moody's request to train and equip a much larger number of Aurors to be held as a reserve force for extraordinary threats faced by the Nation." Diggle paused to rub her forehead. It was clear that she was against the motion. "He cites the threat of goblins being a real one and says it would be foolish of us to not act in a timely manner."

"The third issue is brought forward by Albus Dumbledore concerning Dementors. The Headmaster of Hogwarts wishes Dementors to be removed from Azkaban," said Diggle approvingly. "He says the light should not align itself with such fell creatures. The control of the prison should move to the Aurors instead."

"The final issue is my favourite and it will be dealt with first," said Diggle with a sigh of relief. "I will preside over the election of a new Chief Warlock. My health is failing and my nephew Dedalus will take my seat from the next session of the Wizengamot. It will be the responsibility of the new Chief Warlock to deal with the other issues of the day."

Moody grunted. "I hope you have something planned, lad. Everyone expects this to be a landslide victory for Dumbledore."

Just then a man stood up. "I nominate Warlock Dumbledore."

"I second the nomination," said a red haired man.

Moody whispered to Sirius, "Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley are firm Dumbledoreans."

Sirius nodded but kept his attention fixed on Dumbledore, as he stood up to face the assembly.

"Thank you, Amos. Thank you, Arthur," he began calmly. "I will endeavour my best to resolve the current situations faced by our Nation in a timely and peaceful manner. War and violence is never an option and I will not sanction the Ministry to establish an army. If elected, I will most definitely use my veto to stop such a grave misjudgement. There will be no recourse to public funds for violence." He paused and looked sadly at Sirius. "The goblins need to be appeased in order to restore the peace between our races. I will establish channels of communication and reach an agreement that will recompense them for our errors. Sirius hasn't broken any law but he has committed a major wrong to a people long discriminated against by wizard kind. I will not allow this wrong to continue. The goblins have taken care of our gold with honour. To say otherwise is to disrespect them. To allow another bank to thrive is an insult to their honour. I will not let that continue." He paused again. "There are some of you who would feel safer with your gold in the hands of wizards. Let me remind you that Azkaban is full of criminals and not a single one of them is a goblin. They are all witches and wizards. Let me remind you that Lord Voldemort was a wizard, not a goblin. Let me remind you that Gellert Grindelwald was a wizard, not a goblin. And finally, let me remind you that Salazar Slytherin was also a wizard, not a goblin."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and paused for several seconds.

"He's got them," muttered Moody regretfully. "You can literally hear them give up their own freewill and let the Headmaster do their thinking."

"Shh," said Sirius.

"Yet another issue of concern is the continued role we allow a creature of malice and hate play in our society," said Dumbledore sadly. "I speak of Dementors. A creature that breeds in fear and pain… how can we join hands with them? However, that is not an urgent matter and requires more deliberation. If I am elected Chief Warlock, I will put my hundred and fifty years of experience and knowledge of human nature and serve the institution to my best capability."

There was a thunderous applause for the old wizard as he bowed and returned to his seat. The applause didn't seem to end for some time. Finally, when it ended, Diggle spoke again. "Are there any more nominations?"

"There is," someone spoke from right behind Dumbledore. "I nominate Sirius Black. Dumbledore's experience is all very good. But we need someone young who can lead us through this troubled time with an eye on the future, not the past. Who better than the man who defeated the Dark Lord to lead us?"

"I agree," said another man. "I second the nomination."

Moody frowned. "Black, is this your doing?"

"Of course," muttered Sirius. "Keep your hair on. I need you to speak in my support. Believe me, there is a plan. Do it now."

Moody stood up. "Sirius Black worked as an Auror under me until the end of the Purity War. He is a resourceful and clever man, willing to work tirelessly to achieve his goals. He has shown himself more than capable in handling responsibility. The success of Black Enterprises is a prime example. I heartily recommend him." He sat down. Immediately, there was a buzz of whispers around the floor. Moody turned to Sirius. "I hope you know what you're doing. The Dumbledoreans will never accept you."

"How can we allow this headstrong upstart to such a position?" Warlock Slughorn stood up again. "He is a warmonger and a troublemaker. I call forth on anyone and everyone who owes me a favour. I ask you to vote for anyone but Warlock Black."

There was another uproar.

"Just who is that man?" asked Moody furiously.

"Oh, that's Horace Slughorn. Tried to teach me potions in Hogwarts but gave up eventually," Sirius replied back. "Charming old codger, don't you think? Makes a wonderful drinking buddy… of course, only if you supply the drinks, that is."

"Merlin's Hairy Arse!" Moody cursed quietly. "He's in your pay?"

Sirius grinned cheekily. "Just neutralizing the Dumbledore-effect. I want people to feel they are being coerced into voting for Dumbledore."

Slughorn wasn't finished. "This man killed You Know Who, I grant you, and that makes him a great warrior. But what makes him a good politician? I tell you, this is only the second time he has stepped foot in this hallowed institution of our forefathers. Nay, I believe the Wizengamot is better off to be in the hands of someone entrenched in the past and willing to stick to things as they used to be. Dumbledore!" he cheered.

"Perhaps Warlock Slughorn has had a drink too many, if he believes sticking to the past is the best way to move to the future," someone jeered.

Slughorn glared but sat down. "Mark my words, Mundungus Fletcher. Albus Dumbledore was my colleague and I know him better than many here. He is fully capable of brokering peace with the goblins and make them forgive the shameful act of this upstart. Albus Dumbledore will not fail. Why, to even consider that is ridiculous. For those who want to restore peace with goblins, vote for Albus Dumbledore."

Mundungus stood up. "But what if the goblins aren't as easy-queasy as you believe them to be? What if them beasties do not care for Albus Dumbledore's honour? What then, Sir Slughorn? Whom will you have us lead through the war? A schoolmaster or the man who defeated the Dark Lord? I support Black."

"Dung Fletcher's in my pay too," said Sirius quietly.

"What are you playing at, Black?" Moody whispered, but Sirius ignored him. Instead, he stood up to face the Wizengamot.

"Thank you, Warlock Fletcher. I believe it is my turn to speak." Sirius walked to the front. "Warlocks of the Wizengamot. I feel myself at strange crossroads. Unlike what Warlock Slughorn suggests, I do care deeply for the Nation. Therefore, seeing this inopportune rift among us, I will step aside if there is another nomination in my stead for one who also cares for the Nation deeply and is willing to consider both peaceful and aggressive options. I came here fully willing to support Albus Dumbledore but his words have shocked me. I find it astonishing and insulting that Albus Dumbledore has already decided to exercise a veto which he hasn't yet earned. Is this a herald of how Chief Warlock Dumbledore's tenure will be? A draconian enforcement of peace and appeasement of our enemies?" He paused for effect. "Nay. I will not stand aside unless someone else comes forward, willing to consider all options and hold the vote to the assembly."

Moody took a deep breath and was about to stand up but he caught Sirius' eye and remained sitting.

"Is there no one amongst us capable of considering peaceful options while preparing for the worst possibilities?" asked Sirius curiously. "Perhaps Dumbledore is correct and the goblins are more honourable than wizards, including everyone present here. But I am sure there must be someone as honourable, if not more, than most goblins."

Moody stifled a chuckle when he saw the outrage in everyone's face at Sirius' interpretation of Dumbledore's speech.

"Warlock Slughorn," asked Sirius. "Are you more honourable than a goblin?"

"Of course, I am," yelled Slughorn back indignantly. "What manner of question is that?"

"Then will you stand for Chief Warlock?" asked Sirius curiously. "If you take my position here and swear to consider all options in dealing with this threat, I will gladly step aside and yield my vote to you, despite your clear dislike of me personally."

Slughorn gasped. He blinked a few times. "That is mighty noble of you, Warlock Black. I - Unfortunately, I must decline the offer." He sat down. Then he stood up again. "However, I have a nomination of my own. Frank Longbottom is well known to everyone here as a man of irreproachable honour. I nominate him for the position of Chief Warlock. Will you step aside, Warlock Black, if Frank Longbottom runs for election?"

Sirius grinned. "Certainly. In fact, I second the nomination," he said and walked back to his seat.

"Well played, mate," Moody welcomed him back.

Frank Longbottom was stunned, to say the least. After several seconds of silence, he stood up. He looked at Sirius with an unreadable expression and then turned to Dumbledore. "I -" he began and paused for a moment. He turned to Chief Warlock Diggle. "That seat there is the highest decision-making authority in this Nation. For someone who sits there with a prejudiced mind is fundamentally wrong. A Chief Warlock's prime responsibility is to listen to all sides and make the fairest decision in the light of all evidence and arguments. The fact that a Chief Warlock might personally have other ideals, even if it is for the greater good, is a moot point in a democracy. I - I find myself disappointed by Warlock Dumbledore's speech. For far too long, a mockery has been made of this institution." He glared at Sirius. "Warlock Dumbledore has strong ideals. He cares for the Nation, of that I am sure. The same can be said of Warlock Black. But the Nation will decide what is best for itself by a collective vote from us representatives, and not by the choices of one man alone." He hesitated. "I - I do not know if a magical army is the best way forward. I do not know what contingencies are available if Dementors are to be sent through the Veil for the security of Azkaban. I do not know if shutting down Warlock Black's bank is for the good of the Nation. But I am willing to hear them argue and let the Nation's representatives decide." He paused and abruptly sat down. For a second there was silence and then a thunderous applause rose through the halls.

Moody sighed in relief. "That's half the battle done," said he. "Now we must hope we get enough votes -"

"It is ours," said Sirius nonchalantly. "Convincing Frank to accept the nomination wasn't half the battle, Moody, it was the only battle. Slughorn painted Dumbledore as a relic of the past. I twisted his words as an insult to pureblood honour. Frank revealed the prejudicial nature of Dumbledorean philosophy. Dumbledore cannot win."

"Stranger things have happened in elections in the past," Moody muttered.

Sirius sighed. "Very well. I admit it, Slughorn and Dung weren't the only people in my pay. I have a third of the assembly in my pocket. The firmest Dumbledoreans will not be swayed but the neutrals… Merlin, did you hear Frank's speech? We have it, Moody, we have the damned vote."

Moody cursed silently for several seconds. After finishing, he turned to Sirius and muttered, "Looks like I wasn't wrong about you after all, lad. Now, about my campaign for Minister of Magic…"

**~ End of Part 1 ~**


	2. Rebellion

**Part 2 - Rebellion**

The Warlocks fleeted out of the Wizengamot in haste. The session had ended barely seconds ago but the shocking news that they had heard and witnessed left a bitter taste in their mouths, and all the notable purebloods of magical Britain wanted to rush to their homes and strengthen their wards.

The statement from the office of the Minister of Magic was simply this: _The goblins are rebelling. _

Warlock Black hastened his pace on seeing the back of a familiar figure and tried to reach him through the exodus of people. "Frank," he called out. "Chief Warlock."

"Sirius, follow me," said Frank Longbottom. He looked around and his eyes fell on another figure. "Dumbledore!" he yelled. "With me." He looked around. "Greengrass. Weasley. Scrimgeour. Diggory." He led them through the crowd to his private chambers in the Wizengamot.

An Auror stationed outside saluted the Chief Warlock and said, "The Minister and Director Bones are inside."

"Good," Frank said. He opened the door and strode to his seat. It was an impressive office, resonating the impressive collection of wizards and witch. "The situation is dire. Alastor, how did this come to pass? We have enacted so many equitable laws for magical creatures and especially for these damned goblins."

Dumbledore coughed, but Frank ignored him.

"It came out of the blue," Moody said furiously. "There was absolutely no reason for them to do so. We have given them greater rights and freedom than ever in the past. Why, you people even passed a law to remove the no-wands clause just last month."

"That is the core of the problem," Scrimgeour snarled. "The goblins have no honour. They played the old fools in the Wizengamot to give them wands. Now they show their true colours. We need to send our forces and crush them into submission."

Dumbledore coughed again. "I am certain bloodshed can be avoided if we act swiftly. Clearly, they have a grievance against wizard kind. I suggest we send an envoy to -"

Moody interrupted, "We have done that, Dumbledore. Madam Bones sent a senior Ministry official to start negotiations. He was sent back. In half a dozen pieces."

Dumbledore blanched. "Be that as it may, I will never condone open warfare -"

Sirius snapped. "I am sick of your longwinded speeches, Dumbledore. Open your eyes, old man. Open warfare is upon us whether you condone it or not."

"Sirius," Frank warned. "You will maintain proper decorum in my presence. But I agree with you. They have initiated unjustified violence against our Nation. More importantly, this comes in the face of a series of legislative rulings that we have passed in their favour. What do they want from us?"

"With all due respect, Chief Warlock," Dumbledore began. "Once we resort to violence, many innocent lives will be lost. There will be no stopping the bloodshed."

Frank turned to the others in the room, who hadn't voiced their opinion. "I asked you here because of the influence you wield in the Wizengamot. What are you opinions, gentlemen?" He turned to Amelia Bones. "And of course, my lady?"

Amelia Bones started. She shivered. "I saw the remains of Cornelius Fudge that was returned to us by Gringotts, Chief Warlock. The brutality of… the…" She paused. "My response is the same as Warlock Black's." She threw a disgusted glance at Dumbledore.

Frank raised a hand to stop her from continuing in that vein. He turned to Greengrass.

Greengrass considered for a moment. Then he turned sharply to Dumbledore. "May I ask where you have your gold stored, Dumbledore? Is it all in Gringotts?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "But I fail to see -"

"So, is it possible that you are being driven by personal and selfish reasons to avoid violence with goblins, to ensure your wealth is not forfeit?" asked Greengrass. Before Dumbledore could respond, he added, "I am glad I opened an account in Black Capital."

Frank held a hand to silence Dumbledore. "Amos? Arthur?"

Amos Diggory looked at Dumbledore for a moment before sighing. "I do not think Dumbledore has selfish reasons at play and I wish I could remain as strong as him, but I am afraid of what the goblins may do to my family. I support Scrimgeour. We need fast decisive action." He avoided looking at Dumbledore's disappointed face.

Arthur Weasley hesitated when the Chief Warlock glanced at him. "My son - Bill - he worked for Gringotts. May I ask him to join us? He might shed better light into the situation than I."

Frank gestured him towards the fireplace. Within minutes, Bill Weasley emerged through the floo and blinked several times in confusion. He then bowed to the Chief Warlock and waited.

"William, we request you to shed some light on the current situation. Your experience with the goblins might give you a greater insight than what we have. Do you know why the goblins have rebelled?" asked Frank curiously. "We have given them so much in these last few years since my election. What went wrong?"

Bill gulped. He remained contemplative for a few moments and said, "That was your first mistake. Goblins are very different from humans. They are greedy, thrive in violence and revel in the weakness of their enemies. That is not to say, they do not have honour. No, there is a strict goblin code of honour, but it is different from ours. Once you gave them a whiff of power, they wanted more. When you gave them access to wands, it transformed into a desire to rule over their traditional enemies. Wizard kind might have been ready for equitable co-existence, but goblin kind was not."

Frank nodded. "That is a good insight and matches with what my expert advisors have told me. What would you do if you were in a position of authority and had to deal with this situation?"

Bill hesitated. He avoided looking at his father. "I - Excuse me, I have heard rumours - nothing concrete, of course, and father has never confirmed anything… What is the Legion?"

Moody replied, "It is a unit of one thousand trained Aurors kept in full-time reserve and training until the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot deems their presence necessary. The Dragon Legion is the first of its kind. We also have Griffin and Scorpion. The Wizengamot -" he glared at Dumbledore, Amos and Arthur, "halted a decision to enforce the Eagle."

Bill nodded thoughtfully. "In that case, I would send two of them for direct assault on their strongholds and keep one for the defence of high-populated regions." He looked apologetically at his father and Dumbledore. "I would crush them and capture their leaders and force them to sign a new treaty - in blood, mind - similar, if not more strict, to the one of 1693." He paused thoughtfully. "The goblins rebel because they feel wizard kind is weak and will fall to opposition. The only way to prevent future rebellions is to show them there is strength in us still. They honour the strong and spit on the weak, and that includes their enemies."

"Making them agree to discriminative treaties will increase their discontentment -" Dumbledore began.

Sirius interrupted. "As I recall, inequality kept them under control. Giving them equal rights has brought them to war."

Frank Longbottom sighed. "Your points are well made. The Legions will be called and -"

"Frank, my boy, do not do this. The light will never -"

"That is enough, Dumbledore!" Frank yelled. Everybody was stunned at the aggression in the mild-mannered man's voice. "That is just enough. We tried for peace and they threw it back at our faces." He paused to control himself. "The Legions will be called. As I recall, they must be sent under the command of a Warlock of the Wizengamot." He looked intently at the gathered group. "Sirius Black, I authorize you to command the Dragon. Rufus Scrimgeour, I authorize you to command the Griffin. Amos Diggory, I authorize you to command the Scorpion. The Dragon and the Griffin will move to strike the goblins and the Scorpion will be held in defence of our territory." He looked at the silent faces and stood up. "If that is all, gentlemen. May the Nation endure the coming days."

--

"Is this the way to greet your sister, Harry Potter?"

Harry Potter raised his head from the book in front of him. He smiled at Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda had adopted him and Harry had loved Nymphadora as a sister as far as his memory reached. He shut the book after placing a bookmark and rushed to her.

"Nym," he said lovingly, allowing her to pull him to an embrace. He frowned. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you back here? Shouldn't you be in Hogwarts?"

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. She turned around and looked at her mother. "He doesn't know what's happening?"

"The rebellion, Harry," Andromeda pointed out. "The reason why we had to move to Grimmauld Place. Hogwarts is closed until the war is over."

Harry frowned. "But why would anyone do that? The goblins are incapable of breaching the wards of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin himself placed the runes according to the orientation of the full moon and the pole star in conjunction with -"

"Yes, yes," Nymphadora cut in before her brother could delve into the details of the wards that protected Hogwarts. "The Governors decided students would feel safer if they were with family."

Harry shook his head. "That's just digging your heads in sand." He grinned suddenly, hugging his sister again. "But I'm glad you're hear. I've written many new poems I want to read to you."

Andromeda laughed. "Well, I'll leave you two to it then." Her expression turned a bit less cheerful. "Nymphadora, make sure to greet your Aunt Narcissa and Cousin Draco eventually. They are visiting with the Greengrass family but should be back after dinner." She left stiffly.

Nymphadora looked questioningly at her brother at their mother's strange behaviour.

Harry shrugged. "Aunt Narcissa throws her many social connections in mother's face. I think she is beginning to feel a bit jealous. I don't like it here," he admitted. "It's having an odd effect on mother. The Library is the only redeeming feature."

Nymphadora sat down next to her brother and poked him in the abdomen.

"Hey!" Harry protested, slapping her fingers lightly.

"Wha'cha reading?" she asked.

"A treatise by the Greek philosopher Plato on the Republic," he replied. "In particular, I was reading of Socrates' metaphor of a sculptor making a statue and putting the most beautiful colours to the most beautiful features - say, the eyes - to such an extent that the eye is no longer an eye. He likens the statue to a State and the eye to the government and the guardians of the State."

"And the point?" asked Nymphadora in confusion.

"Every class or group of people, from the lowest worker to the highest law-maker has a fixed role in the State," said Harry. "The guardians of the State must, first, not focus on their own happiness, and second, keep in mind that the happiest State is not made of one uniform class of people. Uniformity leads to destruction of arts and creativity. Fascinating, isn't it?"

Nymphadora yawned. "Of course," she muttered, without meaning it.

Harry opened the book again where he had left it and resumed reading. At some point, Nymphadora poked him again. "Yes?" he asked.

"Tell me about Cousin Draco and Aunt Narcissa," she said. "I have hardly seen them. How are they like to live with?"

Harry's lips pursed. For a moment a dark looked settled on his face but then it lifted. He shrugged. "Draco's loud and noisy. He likes to prank everyone. Sirius is extremely fond of him. He has many friends, notably Cedric Diggory, Anthony Goldstein, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini."

"Cedric Diggory?" Nymphadora was surprised. "Isn't he a Hufflepuff second year? I can see why Draco might be friends with Cedric. He's loud and very vocal about his beliefs, especially for a Hufflepuff."

"Beliefs," Harry repeated. "Such as what?"

Nymphadora laughed. "The usual… the light will triumph over the dark, the phoenix will defeat the serpent and -"

"Ah," said Harry.

"What?" asked Nymphadora.

"He's a Dumbledorean," Harry replied. "It probably is an influence of his father."

Nymphadora deftly changed topics from politics. "Have you seen Uncle Sirius lately?"

"No," said Harry. "He came late one night. Aunt Narcissa told him not to disturb mother and I. He left a goblin spear for Draco."

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, brother?"

"No," said Harry plainly. "I am merely concerned. Sirius is like a father to me. I do not want him to treat the goblins lightly." He paused. "I also don't like to see dangerous weapons in the hand of a brash and immature boy."

"You should have told him that then," pointed out Narcissa. "You know he always listens to you."

Harry shook his head. "In other things, yes. But he knows what is best for his family. I think he had another agenda in giving the spear to Draco."

Nymphadora sighed. "You're one strange kid, Harry. But I still love you."

--

Sirius Black waved his hand. He was signalling his lieutenant to take control of the Dragon. He then looked at the soldiers closest to him. "Travers, Jones and Singh. Follow me." He paused. "You too, Weasley." Sirius knew he relied heavily on Bill. He had tested him and found him at a satisfactory level to enlist his aid in the Dragon Legion as an auxiliary support.

"Right," he said. "There's a concealed opening half a mile to the south. An airborne scout discovered it. The fact that the goblins aren't guarding it means -" He paused and looked at Bill. "Weasley, what does it mean?"

"It could mean many things, General," said Bill thoughtfully. "It might be blocked through natural means. It might have strong enchantments sealing it to outsiders. There could be a dragon guarding it. Maybe, they just forgot about it but that's unlikely."

Sirius nodded. "My thoughts precisely. Singh and Weasley, you are good at curses. If it's an enchantment, I expect you to get us through it. If it's a natural blockage, then we blast our way through. Travers and Jones, you've been trained with dragons, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," the two replied in unison.

"Good," said Sirius. "Stay on your guard. If it's a dragon, don't wait for my signal. Just send as many hits as possible to its eye."

Bill hesitated.

"Speak, man," said Sirius.

"What is the purpose?" he asked curiously. "The Legion is doing quite well at the known opening. We'll have access to their tunnels by nightfall."

Sirius nodded. "Yes. The Legion would be tired after a day's hard work, facing against a fresh and well-rested enemy in their own turf. Scrimgeour's men were routed in a similar encounter. We need to press for every advantage."

"So, you want us to open for the Legion from the inside?" asked Bill.

"If we can," said Sirius. "Alternatively, we can lay in waiting until the Legion gets in. Then when they are being attacked by the goblins, we can sneak through and capture their leaders."

"That's a mad plan," said Hestia Jones. She was grinning. "I love it."

Sirius didn't reply. He had picked his group carefully. They had the stomach for danger and the skills to survive. The small group reached the opening and Sirius held his hand up to stop them. "Weasley, what do you think?"

"Definitely an enchantment," Bill replied. He stepped closer. "Singh, join me. The rest of you, keep a distance. This could get messy."

Sirius nodded. "Give us a sign if you're going to make a noise. I'll throw a silencio to keep the goblins from discovering us."

Bill nodded absently. "I haven't seen anything of this kind before."

"Neither have I," said Singh. "This doesn't look like goblin work to me. In fact -" he frowned. He waved his wand over the concealed opening but didn't do any magic.

"You sense it too?" asked Bill excitedly. He mimicked his colleague's actions and whistled.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"Life form," said Bill. "Class B life form detected."

"Life forms. There's lots of them down here," Singh added. "Dozens. Maybe more."

Sirius turned to Hestia for clarification.

"Class B is semi-intelligent life form," said she. "Usually used to refer to thestrals, hippogriffs, runespoor and boggarts."

Sirius frowned. "So it's either runespoor or boggart down there," he muttered. "Either way, I doubt there's a connection to goblin territory. We should just return and -" He paused thoughtfully. Suddenly, he grinned. "Singh, Weasley, can you open the entrance?"

Singh hesitated. "I can try," he said. "This looks like some natural defence of a runespoor. There was a similar curse -"

"- protecting the tomb of Tutankhamen. I read about it but I do not know how to break it." Bill said. "You guys should set up your shields. Runespoor can be vicious creatures when roused."

"No, wait." Sirius said urgently. "I don't want them harmed. I need those snakes. Can you obtain them alive and unharmed at no risk to yourselves?"

Bill shrugged. "If Singh can open it, I can handle them with my hands. Hagrid once hatched a runespoor. I was bitten but the venom is weak when they are newly hatched. Was in St. Mungo's for a month but the Healer said I'll have immunity to runespoor venom for life."

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. "Excellent," he said. Turning to Travers, he said, "Return to the main unit. Lupin has an infrared map of the ground. There are small weaknesses in their wards - no more than a few inches in diameter - it was hardly of consequence to us earlier. Get a unit to dig a hole at such weaknesses and get the men to be ready for battle." When Travers left, he turned to the others. "Singh, I only want two to come out at a time. If there are more, put some wards to keep them inside. They'll be useful later. Jones, make sure the snakes don't bite Singh. Weasley, grab the two that come out." He counted till three in his mind. "Now."

He stood back, observing his loyal soldiers work in earnest. In ten minutes, Singh had broken through the enchantment and Bill had two three-headed snakes in his hands. They looked ferocious.

"They spit venom within ten feet," warned Sirius. He was standing further away. "Jones, keep Singh well protected until he's blocked the opening. Good man, Bill, keep their heads away from us."

When it was done, Sirius led Jones and Singh at more than twenty paces in front of Bill. The runespoors kept shooting venom but it never reached them. "I hope they have some left for those damned goblins," said Sirius. "Jones. Before they're let in through the hole, cast an invisibility charm on them. Let's make it harder for the goblins to figure out what's unleashed upon them." He laughed. "We'll fish them out of their holes and take them one by one."

--

"You're returning to Hogwarts?"

Harry didn't raise his head. Draco was the one who had asked the question to Nymphadora. The two had gotten along famously in the past two months that she was at home. Both had similar interests - Quidditch, primarily, and a future career aspiration of joining the Legions and fight for Sirius.

"Yes. Sirius' decisive victory against one of their biggest clans in Britain has improved morale," said Nymphadora.

Draco grinned. "Yeah. He didn't lose a single person and destroyed a thousand goblins."

Harry raised his head. "Killing goblins was not the aim," he said. "Taking Ragnar captive is a bigger blow to them. Only the First Goblin, Ragnok, himself has greater authority in the goblin nation than Ragnar. If Sirius captures two more of their elders, a treaty may be enforced on them binding all their people in Britain." He frowned when he saw nobody was listening to him - Narcissa was haughtily reading a magazine while Andromeda was writing a letter. Draco and Nymphadora were eating their breakfast, oblivious to his explanation. He shrugged and turned his attention back to his book. At some point, he heard his sister's voice again.

"… oh, don't be like that, Drake! I'll see you in a few months when you start Hogwarts as well!"

Harry stood up and walked to the library. When he sat down, he was surprised to find a tear in his eye. "That's odd," he muttered, wiping it. He recited to himself from memory a fragment he had once read, "Poet, examine your crown of thorns; you will find concealed in it a budding wreath of laurel."

He shook himself and plucked a book at random. It was a collection of papers written by prominent wizards and witches. Harry flicked through it. "Dumbledore's _A Treatise on the Discriminatory Provisions of the Treaty of 1693._ This sounds interesting. It has to be the core of Dumbledorean philosophy."

As he plunged into the report, Harry didn't notice Nymphadora enter the library and gaze at him for several long moments before she turned back sadly and left him alone. He stayed up late and read through several related papers. By the time he was sleepy, Harry realized it was four in the morning. He sighed, debating whether he should stay up to say goodbye to Nymphadora in the morning or just go to sleep and hope someone would wake him up before she left. He turned off the light and left the library.

"You're still awake?"

Harry turned around in disbelief. "Uncle Sirius," he said happily and rushed to the man. Sirius ruffled his hair and Harry frowned, trying to set it back.

"Ha ha," Sirius laughed. "Your father always had the same face when your grandmother did that to him."

Harry listened eagerly. "Are you here for long?" he asked hopefully.

"No," said Sirius regretfully. "I came to retrieve that spear I left with Draco."

"Ah," said Harry.

"What?" Sirius asked cautiously. "You didn't see through me, did you?"

"You gave it to Draco as a gift because that was the best way to make him lose interest in it," said Harry. "You wanted to keep it at home but were afraid that Draco might discover it and do something stupid. So, you gave it to him as a gift."

Sirius chuckled. "This will be our little secret, ne?"

"Of course," said Harry. He hesitated. "Is Dumbledore still blocking the Eagle?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "Now that I am leading the Dragon, I have to account myself to the Wizengamot every month. Dumbledore allowed Scrimgeour to get new soldiers only if the Griffin shifted to civilian protection roles like the Scorpion."

"So the Dragon is the only Legion actively trying to capture the goblin leaders?" Harry said curiously. Sirius nodded. "The next time Dumbledore speaks against the Eagle, can you say something to him?" Sirius looked at him curiously. "Just tell him to consider Durin's Second Point."

"Huh?" asked Sirius.

"I could explain it to you in detail," said Harry. "It will take a couple of hours and I was going to stay up to see Nym off anyway…"

"On second thought," said Sirius hastily. "I'll take your word for it and do as you say." He paused. "Moody's starting a defense camp program for young people in the summer. I'm sure Draco will want to join it."

"Thanks," said Harry. "But I'd rather not. You know I'm not planning to become an Auror or a soldier in the future."

"Of course," said Sirius, trying to hold back a hint of disappointment from his voice. "Of course," he repeated. "That would be a waste of those brains you've inherited from your mother."

--

Sirius Black walked to the front of the Wizengamot. He was late in arriving and the session had already started. He saw Amos Diggory and Rufus Scrimgeour in the front. Scrimgeour was giving his latest report. Sirius joined the two and nodded at Frank.

"… the new trainees have fared well against a goblin raid on the city of Bath," said Scrimgeour. "We repelled the invasion with a casualty of twelve of ours to forty of theirs. A cohort of my men protected and dispersed rioters outside Gringotts in Diagon Alley. I need no new replacements but would urge the Wizengamot to keep training at maximum capacity."

"Thank you, General Scrimgeour," said Frank. "General Black, please give your report. General Diggory gave his earlier. Should you wish, you may ask the clerk for a transcript of his report."

Sirius nodded. "We have discovered a new entrance to their territory," he began. "It is a cave in a mountain in Wales. I will take two cohorts of my men to investigate the possibility of opening a new front of attack. Let me remind the Wizengamot that we have two of their leaders in custody. One more - just one more - and we can enforce a binding treaty on them. We are close, Warlocks, we are very close to the end."

There was general applause following his statement.

Frank leaned forward. "This new front that you mentioned," he pointed out. "I take it you would want the Griffin to join you?"

Sirius hesitated. He needed more men, true, but he didn't want to rely on Scrimgeour. The man was a bit too impetuous and had a bad record already. He looked at the faces in the Wizengamot, cursing himself for not making sure more of those in his pay were present. He turned back to Frank. "It would be better if the Wizengamot sanctions the formation of a new Legion and puts it under my command. Scrimgeour's doing a marvellous job protecting innocent lives. I wouldn't want that to be compromised." He chanced a glance at Scrimgeour and knew that he had made an enemy for life. The vindictive Scrimgeour wouldn't take the insult lightly.

Frank hesitated. He had a tired expression on his face. "We've done this thrice already, General. Do you have anything to add to your previous request?"

"I do," said Sirius. He enlarged the spear he had brought back from Grimmauld Place. He passed it to the clerk, who carefully handed it to the Chief Warlock.

"This is a spear of goblin make," said Frank. "What of it?"

"One of my men - Bill Weasley - used to work for Gringotts as a curse breaker," Sirius began. "The runes on this spear are not used by British goblins."

There was a confused silence. Slowly, comprehension dawned on the crowd. The Chief Warlock was the first to express his outrage. "What?" he demanded, looking at the spear again. He turned to Sirius. "Where did you find this, General?"

"This particular spear was retrieved after one of the first skirmishes," said Sirius. "My man found it unusual. At first, we dismissed it as a singularity. But the latest skirmishes have shown a larger number of foreign spears. It is my belief that goblins are somehow being spirited from Europe to join the cause of their British cousins." He paused. "I need a new Legion."

Dumbledore stood up. Sirius and Scrimgeour groaned audibly. He looked at the Chief Warlock and said, "The spear is not conclusive evidence of anything. There might merely be a provision of weapons exchange. Or perhaps British goblins might have changed their defence tactics. After all, we have undergone vast changes in our own defence provisions. The fact of the matter is more wizards are being killed by joining the Legions than by avoiding the battle altogether. I understand peace can only occur now with the surrender of our erstwhile bankers, and we must press on with the resources we currently possess. But I will not sanction more children of this Nation to throw their lives away in a battle that should never have happened."

Sirius saw a large number of men nod their heads. He felt anger at the old wizard. He shouldn't be speaking of lives being thrown away, not when Sirius had lost friends and soldiers he knew personally. But if there was one thing he had learnt the hard way, it was that emotion had no play in politics.

"Are we willing to risk the safety of our Nation on that hope?" asked Sirius. "On a hope that perhaps the goblins do not mean us much harm…" His voice was laced with sarcasm and Sirius could see himself distancing more and more people with his disrespect towards Dumbledore. He sighed. He had nothing else to throw at him other than his godson's suggestion. "Albus Dumbledore, I ask you to consider Durin's Second Point before you make a final vote."

Sirius observed Dumbledore's reaction and decided he had to buy something special for his godson. Even if the vote didn't go his way and Dumbledore still remained adamant, just the expression on his face was worth it. Pressing his advantage, Sirius turned to Frank and nodded.

"We will take a vote now," said Frank. "Those for the sanction of the Eagle Legion?"

Sirius rose his hand. Beside him Scrimgeour also rose his hand. A handful of people rose their hands. A few others wavered, uncertain either way. Some of them also raised their hands. Sirius sighed. It wasn't enough.

Frank looked at Sirius regretfully and said, "Those against the sanction of the Eagle Legion?" He waited. He waited for a few more seconds. Then, he gasped.

Sirius knew exactly why the Chief Warlock was surprised. Albus Dumbledore hadn't raised his hand. Over a hundred hands had raised - a clear majority in the small gathering - but Albus Dumbledore's had remained down. As people realized it, the number of raised hands started diminishing.

"Warlock Dumbledore," Frank called him. "Are you abstaining?"

Dumbledore raised his head. There appeared to be a great weight on his mind. Slowly, he nodded. "I am not certain if my dislike of certain evils have blinded my eyes to certain necessary evils. Therefore, I must abstain."

With that proclamation, the vote was decided. Nearly every single hand dropped. Frank remained silent for over two minutes to let the final decisions be made. Finally, he said, "Let it be noted that quorum was reached and majority chose to abstain. By a vote of twenty for and seventeen against, the motion is passed."

Sirius couldn't believe his ears. He was getting it. He looked at Frank in disbelief as he finished the session.

"Chambers, Generals," Frank said loudly. He rushed towards the dispersing crowd and gathered a few others.

Inside Frank's office, a larger crowd was gathered. Sirius recognized most of the faces but there was the odd one unfamiliar to him.

"First of all, allow me to introduce Quirinus Quirrel," said Frank. "He brings us distressing news from the forests in Albania. Quirinus was hunting vampires, and instead he encountered the escaped spirit of Lord Voldemort."

There were gasps.

"Quirinus managed to escape the spirit without falling in to temptation," said Frank. "I have seen his memory of the event and perceive the threat to be real." He turned to Scrimgeour and Diggory. "Your Legions will have to keep aware of threats other than just goblins."

"Chief Warlock, if I may?" Dumbledore spoke out. Frank nodded. "Warlock Black's words have revealed to me that I may not be the best person to deal with this problem involving the goblins. Perhaps, I grow too old for politics. I am considering retirement from the Wizengamot. However, I have spent a longer time researching on Voldemort's bid for immortality than anyone else. I believe I have several leads and would like to aid in at least this one threat faced by our Nation."

Frank looked around for any objections. Seeing none, he nodded. "General Diggory, you will assist Dumbledore. But try to keep the involvement of your men primarily towards the goblin problem." With that settled, Frank turned to Moody.

Moody took a deep breath. "I have received disturbing news from the Minister of Magic in France and the Chancellor of Magic in Germany. The goblins appear to be rebelling all over Europe. The funny thing is… these countries are blaming us for the whole mess because we equipped them with wands, and they also commend us for setting up our Legions. Now, they want us to send our Legions to assist them."

"Impossible," said Sirius. "Maybe eventually," he amended. "But currently, we are spread thin in our own land. Even with the Eagle, I will barely have enough soldiers to win back an advantage in numbers."

Moody nodded. "My first thought was to decline them their request. However, your report on foreign goblins banding together is worrisome. Perhaps it is best to reach some sort of agreement with the French and the Germans."

"We need to consider this," said Frank. "Generals, you may continue with your current tasks."

Sirius nodded. He turned to leave when somebody tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing next to him.

"Sirius, a word," Dumbledore whispered. He led Sirius outside the office to a relatively quiet corridor.

"Yes?" asked Sirius when they stopped. "And before you ask, I have no idea what Durin's Second Point is. My godson told me to mention that to you."

Dumbledore remained silent. "Your godson?"

"Yes. My godson, Harry Potter," said Sirius coldly. He still hadn't forgotten how Dumbledore had kept Snape from Azkaban.

"Young Harry," Dumbledore continued. "James' boy."

Sirius chuckled at that. "Lily's boy, if you ask me."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Very well," he said. "That is all then. Sirius, do you mind if I write young Harry a letter?"

Sirius frowned. He didn't want Dumbledore to impose his quaint beliefs in Harry but then he checked himself. Harry was young but definitely not naïve. He nodded. "You might be the only person able to hold his own in a conversation with that little philosopher. You may even invite him to Hogwarts if you like." He frowned. "However, I do not want Snape to -"

"I will keep that in mind," said Dumbledore. "Thank you. I wish you good luck in your endeavours, General Black."

--

Draco hesitated. He raised his wand and called out to the others, "Stand behind me." He took a step forward. Instantly, the group of young children shuffled to move behind him. "Lumos," Draco said. A light shone out of his wand. He frowned to himself. A portkey had brought them. They were meant to be in the new Ministry training camp. "Stay alert," he said. "This could be a test. It could also be a trap."

"Bravo," someone clapped.

Immediately, the darkness receded and the children found themselves in a simulation pit with a number of Aurors around them. "Bravo," someone else cheered. "Good job, kid. What's your name?"

"Draco Black," Draco called out.

"Just like your cousin then," a man in armour with a dragon's crest on his abdomen stepped forward. "I am Remus Lupin, lieutenant to General Black and in command of the Dragon Legion in his absence. I am here only for a brief talk." He nodded. "You have the makings of a good leader, Draco Black." He looked around. "Stand in attention," he barked. All the children stood up straight. "I want a single file behind Black." He waited. "Names. You, start."

The person standing behind Draco spoke, "Ron Weasley."

Lupin chuckled. "Another Black-Weasley duo in the making, ey? Continue."

"Ginny Weasley." "MacMillan, Ernest." "Susan Bones." "Blaise Zabini." "Parvati Patil." "Michael Corner." "Jacqueline Chan." "Daphne Greengrass."

"Excellent," said Lupin. "You are the third group of ten young people who enlisted for this camp. Most of you will start Hogwarts in six months. The rest, a further year later. The purpose of this camp is to make use of this time to give you basic defence training. This is not a shortcut to becoming an Auror or joining the Legions. In order to join the Legions, you must pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Potions OWLs with at least an A. To become an Auror, you need to obtain an EE in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defence at the NEWT level. Am I clear?"

"Yes." A few of them replied and some nodded.

Lupin roared, "When I ask a question, I expect an answer! AM I CLEAR?"

"YES, SIR!" the children shouted back.

"Good," said Lupin. "The training has three aspects to it - physical conditioning, spell casting, and simulation of real skirmishes." He gestured towards a man. "Auror Dawlish will be in charge of your physical conditioning. He will take you in the morning until lunch. After lunch, Auror Shacklebolt will tutor you in a handful of essential spells you need to know. Dinner and the rest of the night will be time for you to get to know each other. The third aspect of your training will be started after a month or when your tutors feel you are ready. At ease."

The children relaxed. But it was shortlived. The moment Lupin left, Dawlish took charge. He was much more stricter than Shacklebolt, and three hours later, the children had all decided they hated him. Kingsley Shacklebolt, on the other hand, was a stark contrast. He showed them three basic spells - to shield, to stun and to disarm.

"You will find that these three spells are all an Auror truly needs," he had said. "Bloodshed is not the best response to anything and should be avoided if possible. However, there are occasions when it cannot be avoided. I will not be teaching you anything more harmful than these. The trick," he pointed out, "is to use these spells in a proper manner. Once all of you are proficient in these, we will simulate actual battle situations with other teams and test your capabilities."

That night, the children sorted themselves into their own groups. Draco and Daphne were already friends, but Ron and Ginny joined them.

"Bill speaks highly of Sirius Black in his letters," said Ginny, smiling at Draco. "General Black often leaves Bill in command of the Legion."

Draco smiled back. "Yes, Sirius has mentioned how reliable your brother is. Say, are you two going to join the Legion after your OWLs?"

Ron nodded. "For the glory of the Nation."

Ginny sighed. "Mum won't let me. She says until I turn seventeen, I will remain in Hogwarts. But when I come of age, I think I'll join the Aurors." She turned to Daphne. "You?"

Daphne shook her head. "This is only for my own self-defence," she explained. "My family is strict about the old ways. Father will arrange a betrothal for me by the time I finish my OWLs. Then I will have to discuss my options with my future husband."

"How dreadful!" Ginny said in dismay. "I'm glad dad doesn't follow the old ways anymore."

Daphne sighed. "I am resigned to it. I will most likely be wed by the time I turn seventeen to a man twice my age. But I suppose the war might be over by then and there's no need to join the Legion."

"Ha!" said Ron. "Dad says the war's going to last much longer than anyone could have predicted. Those blasted goblins had secret portals to move from one country to another. Their leaders are no longer in Britain. I heard talk that the Dragon will move to France within the year." He grinned. "We might still have a lot of fighting ahead."

"Cool," said Draco, standing up with his wand. "I can't wait to get some of those mangy goblins. I'll be joining the Legion, of course. My cousin Nymphadora is trying for the Aurors instead. Uncle Sirius brought me a real goblin spear once. I - I, uh, lost it, so don't remind him about it." He shook himself. "But I'm going to keep the spears of every goblin I kill. The Blacks do not fear anything." He grinned at the adoring looks he was receiving from the others and bowed.

In the background, Remus Lupin, who had been observing them all day, shook his head and walked away.

--

"Thank you for the invitation, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry expressed his gratitude to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had emerged from the floo and was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. He blinked when a firebird appeared. "Your phoenix, I presume?"

Dumbledore looked at the bird. "Sometimes, I wonder if it is more appropriate to say that I am Fawkes' wizard."

Harry grinned.

"Before anything else, allow me to return something of your father's that was in my possession," said Dumbledore. He stood up and opened a desk. "Pardon me for this delay. Your father loaned it to me for my personal curiosity and requested me to return it to you directly by your twelfth birthday. However, I am quite done with this now." He handed Harry a silvery blue cloak.

Harry accepted the cloak and observed it for several seconds. He pulled it around himself and then took it off. Folding it neatly, he placed it on the desk. "Ah," he said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"An indication that legends and fairytales often have some truth behind them," Harry explained. "The Potters are descended from Ignotus Peverell, the youngest of the Three Brothers, to whom Death supposedly gave the means to hide himself from all eyes."

Dumbledore froze in stunned silence. Then, he burst out laughing. "Pardon me, Mr. Potter -"

"It's Harry, please."

"Then, pardon me, Harry," said Dumbledore. "You have an uncanny ability to make others feel extremely inadequate. It took me considerably longer to reach the conclusion that you have just made." He paused. "The Deathly Hallows," Dumbledore muttered to himself. "It was a wondrous quest… almost as glorious as that of the Holy Grail. But while the Holy Grail was supposed to heal life, the Deathly Hallows sought to delay death."

Harry nodded. "A subtle yet significant difference." He looked at the phoenix. "I often wonder about death and the afterlife, and if I will see my birth parents there."

"I do not know," said Dumbledore, trying not to comment on how odd it was for a ten year old to be thinking of such things. "But I have often felt that death is the next great adventure and nobody should fear it."

"Eastern philosophy also asks mankind to stop fearing death. There is no judgment, no punishment, no heaven, no hell," said Harry. "For that which is born, death is certain. For the dead, life returns in the form of reincarnation. They liken death to a human soul shedding its body like we change clothes at night."

"Do you agree?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do not know," said Harry. "It is a sordid thought that our time here is of no consequence, and good or bad, everybody gets a chance to start anew with a fresh slate."

"And why is that wrong?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry frowned. "Imagine a person, who from the age of five till thirty, locks himself in a library with endless books on every subject. This man is undoubtedly a learned man. He then spends the next twenty years in the outside world, making practical use of his knowledge. Such a man, at the age of fifty is wise, experienced and knowledgeable. He has the mind of a philosopher, the honour of a statesman and the wit of experience."

"Go on."

"Such a man is perfect to lead the people and the Nation," said Harry. "For the good of the Nation, this man should be given absolute power. He will be guided by thoughts other than selfish needs. He will have an understanding perfected by knowledge and application together. But -" Harry paused. "He is plagued by old age and dies. Gone is everything - the wisdom, the knowledge, the experience. The soul may not die, but so much else of equal importance is lost to nothingness. The man is born again, and this time he decides to grow vegetables in the country. What a waste."

Dumbledore frowned. He said, "But now consider a man, who from the age of five to thirty was a product of bad decisions. This man is inherently not evil but made bad choices as a youth, as a result of which, he was punished by the courts. He serves his twenty years in prison and returns, willing to make a new start. But nobody is willing to take the risk in hiring him. After all, there is bad history involved. But then he dies and is reborn as your great statesman." Dumbledore paused. "How beautiful is it that after death, none of this history is of any more significance? Is this return of innocence not worth the destruction of knowledge and experience, which can be regained yet again?"

Harry remained silent. He was in deep thought.

Dumbledore stood up. "Come, let me give you a tour of the castle."

Harry hesitated.

"Oh, pardon me," said Dumbledore. "Do tell me if there is something you need to do?"

"Can I meet my sister Nymphadora?" asked Harry in a small voice. "I fell asleep and forgot to say goodbye to her before she left. She's not replying to my owls."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, who despite his deep knowledge was still a little boy. "The Gryffindors have double potions followed by history. Your sister needs her potions grade to become an Auror," said Dumbledore apologetically. "Also, I am not allowed to take you to the potions class."

Harry nodded. He was aware of the situation.

"I can however leave you in Professor Binns' history classroom with a note excusing Nymphadora from the lesson," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. He was pleased with the arrangement. Professor Binns would be a remarkable source of knowledge to him. So, time passed by and Harry was engrossed listening to the old ghost talk about how the previous goblins rebellions were actually ended.

"So, if Queen Mary hadn't given the goblins the right to dig as they please and exploit Britain's hidden goldmines -" Harry began, waiting for the ghost to finish.

"If peace wasn't brokered with the goblins and werewolves in the mid seventeenth century, then Elfric the Eager would have overthrown the crown," finished Binns.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That would explain Durin's Third Point."

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw his sister looking at him with surprise and delight. Grinning, he ran to her. "Professor Dumbledore excused you from this lesson," he said, throwing his arms around her tightly. "Please forgive me, Nym. I'm miserable."

"Of course, you silly boy," said Nymphadora, taking his hand. "Come, let me give you a tour of the place." She led the boy through a corridor to Gryffindor Tower. "This is the Common Room." It was empty. She sat down on a couch and asked Harry to join him. "Now, tell me what's bothering you? And why have you not been replying to my owls, young man?"

Harry frowned. "I have written to you, several times," he said in confusion. "I thought - I thought you weren't writing to me and - and you were angry with me."

Nymphadora hugged her brother. "That's odd. Somebody's blocking our mail. Who would do that?"

"Aunt Narcissa," Harry deadpanned. "Or at least, she would get Kreacher to do it for her." He saw the curious look on Nymphadora's face and shrugged.

Nymphadora let the accusation pass. She then frowned at Harry. "Now, why would I be angry with you, mister?"

Harry looked at her strangely. "Because I didn't say goodbye to you when you left. I was awful to you and -" his voice turned darker, "and Cousin Draco, when you were home."

Nymphadora remained quiet for a few seconds. "You are so silly," she said finally. She turned his face towards him. "Look at me, Harry. I have taken care of you since you were a little baby. I have fed you and changed your diapers and you have very grossly soiled all over me. You're my baby brother, mister. So stop this jealousy at once."

"I'm not jealous," Harry protested.

"Right," said Nymphadora with a smirk.

"Maybe a little bit," Harry amended. He frowned. "About the missing letters. I think it best if we don't write to each other anymore. Professor Dumbledore said I'm welcome to come to Hogwarts anytime. I'll visit every Saturday to see you."

He spent another hour with his sister and was introduced to some of her friends. After freeing himself from the clutches of older girls - 'How cute!' 'Oh, he's adorable!' - Harry rushed back to the safety of Dumbledore's office and returned home.

Grimmauld Place was empty. Harry quickly grabbed a parchment he had brought from Hogwarts and gave it to the family owl. "Send it to Nym, will you?" He watched the owl fly away and walked to the living room.

"Kreacher," Harry called. "Where is everybody?"

"Halfblood thinks he is master of the house… what would my poor mistress say… I should throttle him, yes, when nobody is looking… I should poison him…"

"You disgust me," Harry muttered, sniffing the air near the elf. His expression darkened. "I asked you a question. Where is everybody?"

"Mistress Narcissa is visiting with worthy friends. Mistress Andromeda is trying to wash the stain away from her blood by mixing with proper people. Old mistress would be pleased to see her niece see the error of her ways. Young master is in Defense Camp, as should the halfblood were he not a coward."

Harry's eyes narrowed. He leapt on the elf and grabbed him by his neck. "Never compare me to Draco, you understand. Never." He squeezed the elf's neck until he started coughing.

"Kreacher understands," the elf croaked, and Harry let go.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry turned around and saw Sirius emerge from the library.

"Why are you throttling the elf? Mind you, I'm not saying it's a bad idea, but… let the elf live, ey?" Sirius looked at Harry intently.

Harry raised his hand and pointed it at the elf accusingly. "This - This _thing_," he spat out, "has been withholding my mail to Nym and hers to me. I thought Nym was mad at me."

Sirius frowned. "How do you know?"

Harry turned to Sirius. "I was in Hogwarts. I found a dung bomb in the Gryffindor common room and wiped a parchment in it. When I returned, I gave it to Venus and told him to deliver it to Nym." He took a deep breath. "Kreacher smells like dung right now."

Siriur turned to Kreacher angrily. "Is that true?" Kreacher was looking at the ground. "Is that true, Kreacher? Don't make me repeat myself again."

"It is," Kreacher wailed, banging his head against the wall. "Mistress Cissy said the halfblood is a stain to the Black name. Mistress Cissy wants halfblood to feel hated by all. Kreacher obeys instructions. Old mistress will turn in her grave if she finds out a halfblood lives in her old home."

Sirius looked tired. "You will not withhold anyone's mail ever again. Do you hear me? And whatever orders Narcissa gives you concerning Harry or Nymphadora will have to be cleared by Andromeda or myself first. That is an order. Now, get out of my sight." The elf vanished. "I suppose I can't ask you to forget this, can I?"

"Ignore, yes. Forget, no."

Sirius sighed. "Narcissa is a person to be pitied. She thinks too highly of her social connections and other absolutely irrelevant things. She will -"

"Uncle," Harry interrupted. "I get it." He looked at him pointedly. "Why are you here? Weren't you busy with the second front?"

Sirius hesitated. But seeing Harry's curious gaze, he said, "The battle was faster than expected," he said. "I have a suspicion they have moved most of their warriors to France. That's my next stop. I'm taking the Eagle to France within the week."

"Eagle?" asked Harry curiously. "Why not take the Dragon?"

"The Dragon consists of several former Aurors. The Eagle is new, with not a single person over the age of thirty besides me. Most are in their early twenties," said Sirius.

"You expect a long war in France?" asked Harry curiously.

Sirius turned to Harry sharply. "Time has nothing to do with it. It's about loyalty. I've transferred those most loyal to me from the Dragon to the Eagle. The others are young and I can win them over easily."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything. He nodded.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded. "It was pleasant," he replied. "He has invited me again on Saturday."

Sirius frowned. He looked as if he had an objection to the arrangement. But then he started chuckling. "No, it's him I should be worried about. A few more chats with you and I might see Dumbledore enlisting for the Eagles."

"That won't happen," said Harry, stating the obvious.

--

"Stupefy."

Draco parried the curse easily with a well placed shield. Next to him were Michael and Parvati to his left and Blaise and Jacqueline to his right. They were standing shoulder to shoulder and their shields were connected. Behind the five of them were the rest of their team mates - Ron was behind Draco, Ginny and Ernie to his left, and Daphne and Susan to his right.

Draco tried to make sense of their opponents' strategy. Behind him Ron was muttering in vexation.

"They're just charging in blindly," Ron muttered.

Draco waited until the onslaught lessened in intensity. "Fire," he said clearly, and the front five dropped their shields, and simultaneously the five standing behind yelled, "Stupefy," followed in a fraction of a moment by five simultaneous, "Protego." The shields were raised again.

"Three of them are hit," said Draco. "Good work," he praised his team. He waited a few seconds. "Fire." The process repeated and two more of their opponents fell. "Fire." Two more. "Fire." The last three dropped to the ground.

Draco said, "Do not drop the shields. Susan, Jacqueline. Retrieve their wands." When the girls returned with the ten wands, Draco nodded. "At ease." He released his shield and lowered his wand.

The very next moment there was a loud applause from around them.

"Bravo." "Well done." "Black! Black!" "Ha!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat and waited for silence. He was standing with a group of Aurors and Legionnaires. They were all applauding the victory of Draco's team over a rival group. Kingsley and Dawlish walked to the front and awakened the fallen children.

"What we saw implemented to near perfection was a modern form of a traditional battle technique called shield-wall. Both sides had the same numbers and were equipped with the same resources - namely, wands and three spells. However, Draco Black's team stunned and disarmed every person in Cormac McLaggen's team without suffering a single loss. Who can say what went wrong for the losing side? Ah, yes, Weasley."

"They lacked strategy," said Ron. "They came at us with all guns blazing but they didn't have a fixed plan to defeat us. Not like Draco's."

Kingsley turned to Cormac. "Did you have a strategy, McLaggen?"

"We did," said Corman indignantly. "We had all marked an opponent and kept going at them until we got them."

"When you first saw it going wrong," began Kingsley, "when Black brought three of you down, you must have realized things were going badly for you?"

"Yes, sir."

"But nobody took charge," Kingsley pointed out. "A leader's role doesn't stop once the battle begins. In fact, winning strategies are made in the heat of the battle itself when everything goes awry." He turned to Draco. "Black, in the end why did you send Susan and Jacqueline to the enemy lines? Clearly, you had it in your mind that some of them might be feinting, so why risk two good soldiers?"

Draco didn't look at the two girls he had sent and replied honestly, "Susan missed her first target and then her morale was down throughout. She missed every single time. I sent her so she would feel included in the victory. Jacqueline was her shield, so she could go without leaving a hole in our defences."

Kingsley raised his eyebrow. Clearly, he believed Draco might have sent Susan for some other reason. He chuckled. "Excellent. Dismissed. Return to your camps. You will be returning home tomorrow."

Draco relaxed. "That was fun," he said. "I can't wait for Hogwarts to continue with this."

Ginny pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny," Draco said regretfully. "Hey, my cousin Harry has been visiting Hogwarts on Saturdays. I'll see if they'll let you and Jackie join us too."

Ginny grinned happily. "That'll be amazing." She looked at Ron and Draco and made an interesting observation, "So you two going to do Gryffindor against Slytherin?"

Ron grinned like a maniac. "Of course. Us lions will crush you scaly little snakes to dust."

"Oh yeah?" Draco yelled back in good humour. "Don't forget, Weasley, I'm a Black. Winning battles is in my blood." They clasped hands. "But no matter who wins, friends till the end, ey?"

"Friends till the end," Ron echoed solemnly.

Ginny grabbed their hand and giggled. "Come on. Let's return to camp. We still have a few hours before bedtime. Draco promised to dance if Jackie sang us a folk song of her people."

Behind them, Shacklebolt joined Dawlish. They walked to the rest of the observers, most of whom were congratulating the three trainers.

"General Black's cousin was really something," an Auror spoke out.

Shacklebolt nodded. "I have my eyes on him. I rather suspect he won't wait till he is seventeen and join the Legions straight after his OWLs."

"Good thing too," said Dawlish. "By the time he's seventeen, Draco Black will be ready to join his cousin in the front lines. We need good men like him."

One of the Aurors frowned. "Is the war really going to last that long? Shacklebolt, you used to be thick with the lieutenant, ne? What does he say?"

Kingsley sighed. "General Black took Lieutenant Lupin's decision to stay in Britain with the Dragon as a personal affront and hasn't been as forthcoming to him as in the past. Time will heal their rift, I am sure."

"Pity," said the Auror. "Word from the Wizengamot is that Scrimgeour is none too pleased that General Black's in charge of two Legions while he himself has just the Griffin."

"He should be glad he even has that," muttered a Legionnaire darkly. He had the griffin sported across his chest. "The mood amongst the men is none too good. Everybody worth his or her salt is trying to transfer to the Eagle. That's where the glory lies. The Eagle, you must see the standard. What a sight - a golden bird with wings outstretched, staring at the sky. Magnificent!"

"Well, too bad for Scrimgeour, I say," said Dawlish. "As long as Moody's Minister, Longbottom's Chief Warlock and Dumbledore's not making a fuss, nobody will deny General Black anything he asks for."

"Enough with the gossiping, you women," Shacklebolt chuckled.

**~ End of Part 2 ~**


	3. Ministry

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. Just a note, although this chapter sees a hint of teenage relationship issues, it won't last for long. This story isn't about romance at all.

**Part 3 - Ministry**

The Chief Warlock was worried. He had just concluded a stormy session of the Wizengamot and was pacing in his office. He had sent messengers to bring several people to his presence immediately but he was unsure of his own stance in the whole situation.

"Damn you, Sirius," Frank muttered to himself. "Damn you to hell."

There was a knock. Frank walked to the door and pulled it open. It was Arthur Weasley, punctual as always. Frank gestured him to a seat. "If you don't mind, Arthur. I will wait for the others to arrive."

"Certainly, Chief Warlock."

Frank kept the door open and waited until Warlock Greengrass, Generals Scrimgeour and Diggory and Director Bones had entered. "Minister Moody will not be joining us today."

Scrimgeour didn't waste any time. "This is beyond ridiculous. Black has missed five sessions in a row. How can the Wizengamot simply accept that insolent whelp - pardon me, Arthur - how can we accept Bill Weasley to report to us instead of the lawfully appointed commander of the Dragon and the Eagle? And with such ludicrous demands on top of it?"

Frank sighed. It was during times like this, he wished Dumbledore were still present. Despite everything, he kept a large section of the Wizengamot under his sway. It was easier to reach a majority agreement with his presence.

"This is outrageous," Greengrass also nodded. "We cannot allocate resources for yet another Legion! We simply cannot. The Ministry doesn't have enough funds to support it."

"Arthur?" asked Frank. "What is your opinion on your son's request?"

Arthur sighed heavily. "Let us not forget that he is merely the messenger. General Black has prolonged this war much longer than we had expected. I do not understand his obsessive need to capture Ragnok. We have five of their leaders, two more than what we require to broker peace."

"We should call him back with his Legions," Scrimgeour yelled.

"He's in Italy now," said Amelia Bones. There was a hint of admiration and irritation in her voice. "We cannot leave the country now without alienating them."

"Do you support General Black's prolonged warfare, Director?" asked Frank curiously.

"I don't," she admitted. "But from what I hear, he has pledged the aid of the Eagle to several of our neighbours to end the goblin menace in their countries." She turned to Arthur Weasley. "The reason why Ragnok needs to be captured is that a treaty signed by his blood will be binding on goblins all over Europe, not just in Britain."

"A waste of good men," Scrimgeour barked. "A waste of good British men."

Frank raised his hand. "Amos?"

Amos Diggory looked troubled. "I cannot fault General Black's determination to create a more widespread peace with the goblins. The fact that foreign goblins have means to enter our jurisdiction undetected makes it vital, in fact. I spoke to him briefly about it during his last visit to England. I have heard his strategy and find no flaws in it. If he has more men, Ragnok will be ours. But I cannot in all honesty support the decision to send yet another Legion under his command." He shuddered. "He has a thousand men in Italy, another thousand here under the command of Lupin. Now he wants another thousand… no, I do not want to see one man with so much military power."

Frank looked at Amos intently. "You are certain his plan has merit?" he asked.

Amos nodded. "I do not wish to divulge any secrets for fear that it might get leaked. But yes, it is a stroke of genius."

Frank sighed. "This war has gone on for too long. My son hadn't even started Hogwarts when Warlock Black became General Black to us. Now Neville is in his fifth year. This was has gone on for too long" He waved his hands in disgust. "Let him have his men. I want this war finished."

"Chief Warlock, with all due respect," Scrimgeour began angrily, "you are making a mistake. Black is full of ambition. I will not tolerate it. You cannot do this."

Frank stood up calmly. Those who knew him best were aware that the lack of stress on his face was a dangerous sign. "What did you say, General? _I cannot do this? I cannot do this!_" He took a step towards Scrimgeour. "Let me remind you, General Scrimgeour: I AM THE WIZENGAMOT!" Frank spat with anger. He was breathing rapidly. "And I want this war finished."

And then as soon as it came, the anger faded, and he returned to his seat hesitantly. He didn't look at any of the faces that were looking at him in shock. Rarely did Frank Longbottom lose his temper. "I am using my discretionary powers to sanction a new Legion - the Owl. As per your counsel, the Owl will not be under General Black's direct authority. I am giving Black the men he asks for, but I will give it to him under the command of another man. At the same time, I am appointing a new commander for the Dragon."

Arthur Weasley coughed. "Who will be these new commanders then, capable of taking the loyalty of the Legions away from the legendary General Black?"

Frank touched his forehead. "I have two in mind. Bartemius Crouch and Alastor Moody. Crouch will stay with the Dragon, where he has personally worked with and trained many of the older Legionnaires. Moody will join Sirius in Italy."

There was a stunned silence. Nobody spoke for a long time. Finally, Amelia Bones asked a logical question.

"Why would the Minister want to leave the country so close to elections for a historic fourth term in office?" asked Amelia curiously. Then her eyes widened as she realized something. "You deliberately want him away so he doesn't get elected." Then she frowned again. "Did you deliberately not invite him to this meeting?"

Frank stood up to silence the sudden rise of whispers. "For the good of the Nation, military powers must not remain in the hands of the same person for too long, as several of you have pointed out. While Moody is in office, his support gives Black the authority to do as he pleases. Moody gives Black immunity to his lack of accountability to the Wizengamot. The two of them have held the Nation in a gridlock of power. I believe, my good warlocks, it is time to end it."

Amelia frowned. But after several seconds, she nodded reluctantly. "Sirius is a friend. But I cannot condone his disrespect to the Wizengamot. You make valid points, Chief Warlock. The Minister supports the General's actions. But you still haven't answered my question. How will you convince Moody to leave the country?"

Frank said, "If handled properly, he cannot refuse a directive from the Wizengamot without appearing a coward. I will call an extraordinary session within the week and propose the motion. Hopefully, there will be enough support to reach a majority."

"You can count on me," said Arthur, standing up. "If that is all, Chief Warlock." He bowed slightly and left. The others followed suit, until Amelia Bones was the only one left.

"How can I help you, Amelia?" Frank asked curiously.

"A couple of things, Frank, some mundane and some possibly joyful," she said. "Which one shall I begin with?"

"Mundane."

Amelia chuckled. "I will be running in the elections for Minister. I would appreciate your support."

Frank sighed. "My support will be yours if those running against you appear to be less competent than you."

"Of course," said Amelia. "Of course. Paul Thicknesse is running, and Scrimgeour as well."

Frank shook his head. "A bigot and an ambitious general. Why am I not surprised? That man should take his own advice. Here he comes screaming about Black's ambitions and disrespect, and he himself…" he shook his head again. "Then I suppose you do have my support, Madam Bones." He took a sip of water. "Now, what is this possibly joyful business? Merlin knows I could do with some joy right now."

"With all the youth running away to the army after their OWLs, more and more families are returning to the old ways, Frank," she said. "I would like to discuss a possibility of betrothal between my niece and your son."

Frank raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Now, I am surprised." He contemplated her offer in depth. "Tell me more about her - Susan, isn't it?"

Amelia nodded. "She's in Hufflepuff with Neville. They are friends, I believe. Susan has been going to Moody's Defence Camp since she was ten but has no intentions of making that her career. I believe she wishes to follow in my footsteps."

"Poor Neville," Frank muttered. "He will have his hands full then. The match is acceptable, Madam Bones."

--

Harry Potter was looking from above. He was in the Ravenclaw Common Room, and there was a clear view of the Quidditch Pitch. However, the activity wasn't the popular broomstick sport that was taking place. Two flags were distinctly visible. One was red with a golden lion in it. A hundred feet or so away was a green flag with a silver snake. Blaise Zabini led the Slytherin side against Draco Black's Gryffindors.

The mock battles were a new favourite amongst the students and the stands were filled with spectators, despite it being an unofficial event. The goblin rebellion and the success of General Sirius Black's Eagles all over Europe had swept through the Nation, overriding their interest in Quidditch. But the current battle was significant for more than just recreational reasons. The qualifications to enter the Legion were an A in the Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. Most of those in the field were fifth year students, and they were all aware that trainers from every single Legion were in the crowd as well.

Harry cringed when he saw a Gryffindor fell a Slytherin.

"Vulgar, ne?"

Harry turned around and smiled at his Head of House. Filius Flitwick had joined him at some point, standing on top of a stool to observe the battle as well.

"Unrefined," added Harry. "Pitiful, even, compared to the few duels I have had with you and the Headmaster. I don't know why I'm even watching, to tell you the truth."

Filius smiled knowingly. "If I may speak with candor -?"

"Please, Professor Flitwick, do not insult me with such questions." Harry grinned at the man. He was on excellent terms with several teachers. Perhaps he was on better terms with the teachers than the students themselves. But Harry had no doubt Flitwick had caught on to his true reasons.

"If I may speak with candor, I would like to point out that Potter men tend to show an affinity towards red haired women."

Harry chuckled. "I assure you, Professor," he pointed at the pitch. "I most certainly am not attracted to Susan Bones. She is pretty, I grant you, but not to my tastes. Besides, I am too busy to -" he froze.

Filius Flitwick followed the line of sight of his favourite student and chuckled mirthfully. "Checkmate, Mr. Potter." Ginny Weasley had just flown into the pitch and was sending curses at the Slytherin team while dodging their hexes with a flurry of inspired flying techniques. "Miss Weasley, ey?"

"I will admit to it only if you promise to keep it secret," said Harry. His voice became more lamentable. "Besides, it's not as if anything is going to happen between us. She barely knows of my existence."

"Let me tell you a story, Mr. Potter," said Flitwick. "Sometimes I forget how much you know of many things and absolutely nothing of others. A common trait of my Ravenclaws, I fear. Well… there was a young man, a Gryffindor actually, who had his eyes on a Ravenclaw witch - with red hair as well. My Ravenclaw witch hated the very ground this boy walked on and cursed the air he breathed. Now, have you guessed their identities?"

Harry frowned, trying to think of anyone he knew who would match the description. "You are sure I know them? But there isn't a redhead in my year in Ravenclaw." He frowned. "In fact, let me consider all the redheads I know… Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Astoria Greengrass, Nym when she's blushing, Lily Potter. Oh."

"Well deduced," said Flitwick. "_Oh_, indeed. Do not give up hope, Mr. Potter." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "Let me share a little secret with you. Miss Weasley has signed up to remain in Hogwarts until her NEWTs. She isn't joining the Legion."

Harry's face brightened considerably.

"Now, the reason why I came to find you," said Flitwick. "The Headmaster requests your presence."

Harry nodded. He tore his eyes from the slender figure of Ginny Weasley, as she hugged her team mates, who had just triumphed over their opponents. He sighed and turned to leave. As fate would have it, he had barely left the common room and was walking through the corridor when the victorious Gryffindor team paraded in.

Harry pressed himself to a wall to avoid getting trampled by the loud bunch. Draco was leading them, with Ron on his right and Ginny to his left. Harry found himself unable to stop staring at the redhead girl and it wasn't until he heard someone mention her name that he shook himself back to focus.

"Seriously?" a Gryffindor was saying. "Draco asked Ginny out to Hogsmeade? On a date? Finally, I say!"

"That's the word. She said yes, you know."

"Of course, she did. Who wouldn't? He's dreamy."

"And she's hot."

Harry swallowed the emptiness inside him and schooled his expression. He had heard the whispers for weeks now. Draco Black and Ginny Weasley. They were the school's favourite couple. It only made sense for them to get together. He had even heard Nym talk to Narcissa about a betrothal between the two. The sense of betrayal he felt from his sister was painful. She had known of his crush and had tried to talk him out of it.

"_Don't forget he's your cousin, Harry. If he likes her and they get together, I forbid you from getting in their way."_

Harry sighed when the parade passed him by. He resumed his walk through a very familiar route to the Headmaster's office.

"Lookie here! It's Potty!" Peeves squealed, flying around Harry with a handful of dung bombs.

"I'm not in the mood," Harry muttered.

"Potty is upset?" Peeves' demeanour changed. He put the dung bombs back in his sack and floated to Harry's level.

Harry didn't say anything. He continued walking. "I'll speak to you later, Peeves, I'm really not in the mood. If you see the Bloody Baron, thank him from me for speaking on behalf of Sir Nicholas."

Peeves nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Few wizards - teachers and students - care for us poor undead beasties. Any friend of Binny Binns is a friend of mine."

Harry nodded absently. He reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office and whispered the password, "Nothing gold can stay." He knocked on the door and entered.

"Harry, my boy, how are you today?"

"Very well, sir," Harry replied respectfully. "You required my presence?"

"Indeed. I need your advice on something important. But later…" Dumbledore sighed, pushing aside the clutter on his desk to make space. "Let us dispense with the mundane necessities first." He picked up a piece of parchment from a drawer. "Your reports are rather alarming," said Dumbledore, with a bright twinkle in his eye. "In History, Arithmancy and Astronomy, your teachers believe you may post record scores in your OWLs. In Charms and Herbology, your teachers are confident that you will obtain an O or an EE. Your Transfiguration teacher believes you are a prime but sad example of a Ravenclaw who cares more about the theory of magic than its practical usage. Your Defence and Potions teacher believes you are hopeless and possess as much wits as decomposed flobberworm droppings crushed and dissolved in boiling water."

"Interesting simile," said Harry blandly. "Professor Snape has outdone himself."

"I, myself, have no doubts," began Dumbledore, "that you will be obtaining a modest Outstanding in every subject. Nothing record-breaking, it is in your capability but I rather believe it isn't in your priority."

"I can only hope your prediction comes true," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked at Harry intently for several seconds before continuing, "Is everything okay at home?"

Harry nodded his head and was about to return a polite answer, when he stopped. "I feel stifled in Grimmauld Place without Sirius. I don't belong there. Not with Narcissa and Draco. Mother and Nym are also becoming more distant to me. They are becoming more and more like Narcissa. I don't like it."

"I am sorry to hear that, my boy," said Dumbledore. "Is there anything I can do to be of help?"

"A duel between us would be extremely well-timed," said Harry. "It will allow me to release some steam. Perhaps tomorrow, when the students are in Hogsmeade?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, twinkling brightly. "I take it you haven't abandoned your mad experiment to outduel the Elder Wand?"

Harry grinned. "There has to be a fixed method behind the magic in your wand, sir, which always makes it win. Absolute randomness is impossible to achieve. If I determine this method, I will be able to come up with a way to stay ahead of that method. I might even defeat you some day, Elder Wand or not."

"You're welcome to try." Dumbledore hesitated. "Now, to the matter in which I require your advice. Tell me, Mr. Potter, what do you know of Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

--

"Sir, General Moody is outside."

Sirius raised his head from the map on the table. He frowned for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Then, he nodded. "Send him in," he said. He walked to a side where a bottle of wine was kept and poured another glass. When Alastor Moody entered the tent, Sirius offered him the glass.

Moody looked at him suspiciously. "Trying to poison me already, Black? Are you this desperate to have the men answering to you alone?" Then, he chuckled and took a large mouthful of the drink.

Sirius laughed. "It's good to see you, Alastor. Still alive and suspicious of everyone short of your own grandmother, I see."

"That old bitch?" Moody frowned. "She tried to kill me once."

"Take a seat, my friend," said Sirius. "You know Bill and Remus. Remus joined me the moment he was told to relinquish the Dragon to Crouch. This is Julian Delacour, a good ally and a man I trust."

"Delacour?" Moody muttered. "The secret spider behind the French, German, Italian and Spanish governments? Why am I not surprised to see you here?" He turned to Sirius. "The Wizengamot will be displeased if they hear you have dealings with this man."

"None of my men will be telling," said Sirius. "Can I say the same of yours?" He saw Moody's face harden. "We have to talk. I have discovered some information that is truly worrying, to say the least."

"Go on."

Sirius turned to Bill.

Bill nodded and began speaking, "The first and least worrisome news involves the goblin rebellion." He grinned at Moody's shocked face. "In the past four years and six months, we have liberated France, Germany, Belgium, Norway and Poland from their goblin troubles. In the course of doing so, we have captured five of their leaders. Only Ragnok is still at large. He has a vast army in his Italian stronghold but we are at an advantage." He looked at Sirius, who nodded. "We are at an advantage because the Eagle has increased in number to three thousand good warriors."

Moody gasped. "You have been recruiting in Europe?" He rubbed his forehead. "Why haven't we heard of this? The Wizengamot will go ballistic."

Sirius banged his fist on the table. "These are good men and women, Moody. They have fought for me. They have killed and bled for me. Do you think they would betray me to a handful of money-grabbing blood-sucking politicians?"

"B-But," Moody stammered. "Three thousand? How on earth can you pay for them? Unless… Unless, you've been keeping some of the salvaged gold for yourself."

"Only to feed my Eagles," said Sirius plainly. He waved his hand to stop Moody from interrupting. "Ragnok is cornered. I have him, Moody, and I will have him surrender to me with or without your help. Of course, your help will reduce casualties to my own Eagles." He sighed. "The goblins are hardly the biggest concern now."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius turned to Julian Delacour and gestured for him to speak.

"Minister Moody, I take it you are familiar with my vast network of… information couriers?" Julian asked.

"Spies, you mean," said Moody. "Yes, I am aware. Ludo Bagman is in your pay, isn't he?"

Julian shrugged. "He needed gold. I needed information. He's too obtuse to serve as anything more than a freelancer." He stood up and refilled his glass with wine. "However, I have strong reason to believe - I have shown the evidence to General Black and can show it to you as well - that there are many in your Wizengamot that had received payment from the goblins to vote in favour of giving them back their wands."

"What!" Moody roared. "This is impossible. It was Dumbledore who led the campaign."

Sirius nodded. "We do not have evidence implicating Dumbledore and I highly doubt he has any underhanded dealings. What we do know for certain is that many who appeared to be in the Dumbledorean faction were truly in the goblins' pay. The Wizengamot is for sale, Moody, and I am not bidding anymore. I'd rather pay my Eagles than some fat slobbering bureaucrat."

"Can I see this evidence?" asked Moody.

"I will have it sent to your tent," Delacour nodded. "Even more worrisome is the news concerning Lord Voldemort and Dementors."

"What?" Moody demanded.

"It appears the spirit of Voldemort was sucked in by a stray Dementor," said Delacour. "But due to some inexplicable reason, Voldemort managed to take control of the creature and is capable of using a wand. I have heard that the former Dark Lord is now calling himself the Dread King."

"The Nation - nay, the world, is at a greater peril than ever before," said Sirius. "Now, do you understand my reasons for increasing the number of men in my Legion?"

"This is troubling news," said Moody. "Why haven't you informed it to the Ministry and the Wizengamot?"

"Whom can I trust to act as necessary without selling us to the enemy, Moody?" asked Sirius cautiously. "Tell me. Whom can _you_ trust?"

Moody started. "Longbottom. Diggory. Dumbledore. Bones. Weasley. They are all good people."

"Ha!" Sirius exclaimed and stood up. He turned his face to the wall.

Bill cleared his throat. When Moody turned to him, he said, "We received news this morning. Frank Longbottom and Amelia Bones have reached a betrothal arrangement for their children. Amelia Bones has also expressed a desire to stand for the position of Minister of Magic." He waited for the implications of his news to sink in to the old and hardened warrior. "Longbottom's decision to send you here was to ensure Bones' victory. They have brought back Crouch. They're clearing house, Moody, and we're the dirt."

Moody cursed, "Merlin's Beard. Just shows you how soft I've become in old age." He frowned. "Dumbledore? He would stand against Voldemort, of that I'm sure."

"Aye, he would," said Sirius. "But he'd tell me to disband the Eagles. One man is not worth an army." He shook his head. "Diggory is too reliant on Longbottom and Arthur Weasley is Dumbledore's man."

"Through and through," added Bill.

Sirius looked intently at Moody. "The times are changing, Minister," he said. "Face the facts. You will not see a fourth term in office. The Wizengamot is corrupt. Longbottom and Bones have stabbed us in the back and are woefully inadequate to face the approaching threat. Dumbledore is old and a liability. Face it, old friend, we are the Nation's only hope."

Moody rubbed his forehead. He looked at Bill, who stood behind Sirius, a picture of absolute loyalty. Delacour was sitting and drinking his wine. He was a resourceful man and Moody would sooner trust a goblin than him, but they had common enemies. That was an assurance of his cooperation, he decided. He sighed, making a decision, and spoke out:

"The Owl is in your command, General."

--

Harry froze. He was walking outside, observing the stars and planets, with a notepad in hand, when he heard familiar voices. As he saw the two figures come closer, he felt a strange hollowness within him.

"Hey, Harry," greeted Draco.

"Draco," Harry returned the greeting stiffly. He tried not looking at the girl he was deeply attracted to. "Ginny. You're out late."

Draco laughed. "You're one to speak," he said. "Ginny and I went to meet her brother Charlie. You won't be tattling, will you?"

"Of course not," Harry muttered. He nodded dismissively. "Good night, then. I must return to picking my herbs before it gets too late."

"Oh, do you want a hand?" asked Ginny. "Three of us doing it together will finish faster. Besides, it's not as if we'll make it back in curfew anyway. Better to stick together and avoid getting caught."

Harry opened his mouth to tell her that he was out with permission but held himself back in the last moment. He saw a distasteful expression on Draco's face at Ginny's offer, and Harry nodded. "Thank you. I'd appreciate it. Do you know what aconite looks like?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Monkshood," Harry amended.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "That, I know."

Harry grinned. "They're the same thing. I'm looking for ones with flower. It should be purple in colour. Their roots are the important bit." He looked around his feet. "Here. Like this." He slowly pulled a small plant out with its root. "Thanks," he repeated when Ginny started looking around for similar plants.

"Boring," said Draco, as he pulled one roughly out, leaving part of the stem and roots in the soil. "Whoops. Why do you need this anyway?"

"Aconite is a strong astringent," explained Harry, trying to hold back his annoyance as Draco destroyed even more perfectly good herbs. "It's root is poisonous and used in many potions to neutralize the undesirable secondary effects of -"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco cut in. "I'd rather not receive a lecture in Potions. Snape does that quite well, thank you." He frowned. "Say, aren't you supposed to be terrible at Potions?"

Harry shrugged. "Snape despises me because of my father, he rarely marks me fairly. Dumbledore gives me lessons in potions and alchemy, he reckons I should do fine in my OWLs."

Ginny turned around sharply. "You're taking OWLs in potions?" She looked at him eagerly. "You're the first one other than Susan I've heard of taking it, and Susan is thinking of dropping it. Everybody else seems eager to go for the Legions with just the basic qualifications."

"I'm not joining the Legion," said Harry.

"Harry prefers a quill to a wand," Draco told Ginny. Neither of them caught Harry's irritation. "Cousin Nymphadora says he'd quit being a wizard if someone offered him a few rare books to read."

"Nym said that to you, did she?" Harry muttered quietly. He turned to Ginny. "Sorry for the diversion. Yes, I am taking the potions OWL."

Ginny smiled widely. She looked at him with a pleading expression, "Could you - I mean - you don't have to - I'm… you see… I'm awful at it." She blushed slightly.

Harry waited for her to continue.

"But I need an Outstanding to take it for NEWT level," she added. "It's compulsory to become an Auror. I was wondering if you… you don't have to… I mean… I think I need tuition."

Harry felt his heart could be heard thumping all the way until Hogwarts. He took a deep breath and nodded. He opened his mouth to say yes when he felt it.

A cold dread.

He saw Ginny's knees buckle. She was trembling. A few feet away, Draco held his head in his hands. He was whimpering.

Harry himself wasn't feeling all too good either. He had developed some mental shields and he could feel it being battered by some external presence. A small slither passed through his barriers and he heard a terrible scream from a woman. Screams and cries.

"_LILY!"_

"_James! Lily! No…"_

"Dementor," Harry spat disgustedly. He looked at Ginny, who was clutching Draco's arm. But then Draco freed himself and took out his wand.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Draco yelled. "I'm armed!"

Harry groaned. "You fool," he muttered. "Don't attract it to us."

Draco snarled. "I'm a Black. I'm not afraid. Come and face me!" He took a deep breath and ran towards the opening, away from the undergrowth.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed. She stood up and was about to chase after him when Harry grabbed her arm. "Let me go, you coward! He'll get hurt. He needs me."

Harry ignored her and held her as she struggled. Draco was out in front with his wand out.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Lily!"_

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled at a figure in black robes. "Stupefy! Diffindo! Stupefy!" The next moment, he collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed by the proximity of the Dementor.

"Fool," Harry muttered, ignoring Ginny's shrieks. He reached inside his pocket and took out a small figurine of an eagle. "Shut up," he said, when Ginny's shouting didn't stop. "Do not let go of my hand," he said firmly. "I have a portkey."

"I'm not leaving without -"

_"I'll kill that rat... Merlin! Harry!"_

"Shut up," said Harry. The screams of his birth parents as they fought with Voldemort were beginning to overwhelm him. He could feel a dampness in his eyes. Maybe, it was partly because the girl he had a crush on could think of no one but Draco. "We'll run to him. You grab him with one hand. But don't let go of me."

He ran towards Draco with Ginny holding his hand. That was when he chanced a glance at the Dementor. It was mere feet away from Draco. But Harry was shocked. He knew Dementors were supposed to be bony creatures - skeletons inside the black cloak - but the figure in front of him was two red slits in its eye. Ginny increased her pace and Harry matched her.

Just as the Dementor knelt beside Draco, Ginny bent low and grabbed his foot.

"Activate Home," Harry spoke out clearly. He sighed in relief as an inhuman screech was the last thing he heard before he felt the familiar sensation of being pulled in by a portkey. In a few seconds, they were in Grimmauld Place. Harry let go of Ginny's arm, as she rushed to an unconscious Draco. He closed his eyes and tried to draw up his mental shields.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

Unable to believe his ears, Harry whirled around and ran, toppling a vase and a lamp, to the arms of his godfather. "Sirius," he hugged the older man, silently letting his tears fall.

Sirius was shocked. He was in the library of Grimmauld Place when he heard a loud noise from within. A girl was screaming and he rushed out - to see his distressed godson, his unconscious nephew and Bill's sister.

"What happened to you three?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Dementor," said Harry, without letting go of Sirius. "It was a Dementor. We were outside… near the forest… a Dementor attacked us… Draco tried to fight back… I used the portkey you gave me in my first year to bring us here."

Sirius nodded. He pried Harry's arms off him and walked to Draco. He took his hand out and did a diagnosis. "He's fine," he finally said. "He'll be somewhat shaken for a while but he'll be fine. The Dementor tried to Kiss him, but you saved him in time."

"Good," Harry muttered, trying to quash a hint of regret. He was disgusted when he realized the regret was because of Draco's survival. He took a deep breath and wiped his face and turned to leave.

"Harry," Sirius called after him. Harry paused but didn't turn around. "You did the right thing. I - we will discuss whatever is distressing you after I get someone from St. Mungo's to look after Draco. Okay?"

"I'll be in the Library," Harry muttered and walked on, without looking at Ginny huddled against Draco. He sat down in his favourite seat. There were books on the desk in front, books he had meant to read the previous time he was there but hadn't had enough time. Nobody had removed it. After all, only he and Sirius entered the place and they kept away from each other's corner.

He wiped the dust off a book on top and opened it. But before he could read, he felt tears on his face again. He had heard the battle which had taken his parents' life. He had heard it very distinctly. The strongest memory he'd ever have of his birth parents would be this - their death.

At some point, he realized he was weeping and somebody's arms were around him. He sniffed, inhaling a strange but very alluring scent and opened his eyes. "Ginny," he whispered.

Ginny instantly let go of him and backed away a bit. "I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. "Sirius told me to stay with you while he took Draco to the hospital, and when I saw you like this, I couldn't help it."

"It's okay," said Harry. He tried smiling at her. The irony of the situation was amusing. The girl of his dreams was holding him in her arms and he hadn't even realized it.

"I'm sorry," she said, without meeting his eye. "Out there with the Dementor… despite all my training, I was a wreck… I shouldn't have fought you… you did do the right thing."

"Not a coward then?" said Harry, in an attempt at humour but Ginny didn't find it funny and averted her gaze with shame. "It's okay, Ginny. Forget it."

"What was that thing?" she asked with a terrified expression. "I - I heard… my brother Percy cursing us and disowning us as family."

Harry sighed. "It's a pity they changed Defence lessons to cater to the goblin rebellion. Dumbledore ranted a lot about it," he said. "Dementors used to be fourth year material. Of course, very few adult wizards are capable of fighting them."

"But what is a Dementor?" asked Ginny curiously. "Why did it make me recall such a horrid memory?"

Sirius steped in. "Because that's what they do," he said. "Dementors thrive on other people's fear and desolation. They make you relive your worst memories… not just in memory, but in emotion as well." He looked at Harry's red eyes and placed his arm on his shoulder. "You okay, kid?"

Harry paused. He looked at Sirius and then at Ginny.

Sirius understood. "Ginny, do you think you can step out for -"

"No," said Harry, with a sigh. "I heard hers. It's fair she hear mine." He looked at Sirius and said, "It was _that_ night." Sirius frowned for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Voldemort killed mum first. She said she loved me before she joined the battle," his voice was very bland as he spoke. "Dad stopped fighting and ran to mum. He was also killed. Then you killed the monster. You wanted to go after Pettigrew but stayed behind with me."

"Merlin," Sirius pulled Harry to a hug, but Harry held him away.

"I'm okay now," he said. "I cried earlier." He tried to smile at Ginny, who had a horrified expression on her face. "Thanks, Ginny." He turned to his godfather. "Sirius, there was something odd about this Dementor."

Sirius paled. "How so?"

"I haven't seen any before but I've read their description. This one had red eyes," said Harry.

Sirius leapt to his feet. "Stay here, Harry. Stay in Grimmauld Place until I return. Ginny, you stay here too." He ran to the Living Room and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. "Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts."

"Odd," muttered Harry at his godfather's behaviour. He turned his gaze back to the girl, who was still looking at him strangely. "What?"

She shook her head. "Awkward, isn't this? I have heard a lot about you from your cousin and your sister, of course. But today's the first day I actually speak to you, retain you as my potions tutor, owe you a life debt and console you over a dreadful memory. We're moving fast on the route to friendship, ne?"

Harry chuckled. Only friendship, he reminded himself. He frowned and stood up. Why was Sirius back in England?

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry didn't reply. He walked to another corner of the library where a table had a lamp on it. He held up a parchment from the table and read from it, "To the Wizengamot. I write to inform you that Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation, has thrown his weapons at my feet. I have returned to Britain and will present myself before the Wizengamot at the convenience of the Chief Warlock. Sirius Black, General, Eagle Legion." He gently replaced the letter and turned to Ginny, who was looking at him with surprise. "That was a copy sent to all members of the Wizengamot. He did it."

"He won? He WON!" she squealed, jumping up. Before she knew it, she had thrown her arms around Harry. "He won! He won!"

Harry had stiffened slightly, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt from the contact. He clasped his arms around her and gently touched her hair. "He won, indeed," he said. "The war is over."

Ginny giggled, letting go of him. "I suppose Draco will be staying in Hogwarts then!"

Harry's heart clenched. He managed to nod. He turned to his side and returned to his seat. "I think… I think I'll read for some time. There's a guest room on the floor above, if you want to sleep. Second door to your left. Kreacher." A house elf appeared. "Show Ginny to the guest room."

"Filthy halfblood thinks he can order Kreacher about… my poor mistress is rolling in her grave… halfbloods and blood traitors… halfblood must have hurt little master, Kreacher knows of his private -"

"Enough," Harry exclaimed impatiently. "You will not speak in front of me tonight." He looked apologetically at Ginny. "A relic of the older Black family. Trust me, Sirius and I spend our free time plotting painful ways of killing him. Makes it bearable to endure his taunts."

"Can't I stay?" asked Ginny, in a small voice. Harry looked at her frightened expression and smiled at her reassuringly. "Please? I'd rather not be alone right now. I won't disturb you. I'll… I can read too."

Harry nodded reluctantly. Having her nearby was pleasant but hearing her talk of Draco was torturous. He dismissed Kreacher with a wave. "Fiction is in that far corner. The shelf behind me is history, philosophy and poetry. There's books on magic in the shelves in between." He opened his book. He had meant to read it a while ago but didn't have the time. He turned his head to his book but observed Ginny with a sideglance. She walked to the fiction section and pulled out a book after a few minutes of searching.

He turned his own attention back and started reading.

About twenty minutes or so passed, before he realized Ginny was sitting in front of him, looking at him intently.

"Sorry," she muttered, blushing slightly. "You were reading out loud to yourself. I heard a few words. They sounded nice."

"I apologize," said Harry. "I tend to do that at times."

"What were you reading?"

"It's a book of poems by William Wordsworth," said Harry. He saw a blank look on her face. "He was a very famous muggle poet." The blank look didn't change. "Oh, right. The magical world doesn't do poetry. Listen, this is a poem." He raised his book and read out loud, "I wandered lonely as a cloud, that floats on high o'er vales and hills; When all at once I saw a crowd, a host, of golden daffodils; Beside the lake, beneath the trees, fluttering and dancing in the breeze…"

As he read, he kept glancing at her. She was a beautiful girl but there was something more to her that allured Harry. He knew then that he wouldn't do as Nym wanted. He wouldn't just let her go to Draco. He would fight for her.

"… For oft, when on my couch I lie, in vacant or in pensive mood; They flash upon that inward eye, which is the bliss of solitude; And then my heart with pleasure fills, and dances with the daffodils." He lapsed into silence, gently putting the book down.

"That was lovely," Ginny sighed. "Pretty and sad at the same time. Like music without a melody. Poem, was it?"

Harry nodded. "Poetry is an art of expressing emotion and conveying beauty through words. There are many more beautiful poems. If you like, I can read you some of my favourite ones when I give you potions tuition."

"I'd really like that," said Ginny, smiling at him peacefully. "Wait. I think I remember Nymphadora mention that you like writing stuff as well. Do you write this… poetry?"

"I'm not very good though," said Harry. He frowned. "When did you meet Nym?"

"She came to the Burrow for Christmas last year," said Ginny. "Draco asked her to join us all."

"Oh," said Harry, recalling Nymphadora had said she'd be busy all through the vacation. Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Sirius Black stormed in. Behind him were Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick and Bill Weasley.

Ginny jumped up. "Bill!" she cried out.

Bill rushed to his sister and grabbed her in his arms.

"You are not taking him anywhere tonight, Headmaster," Sirius was snarling. He turned to Harry. "Harry, Dumbledore wants to view your memory of the Dementor. He also wants you to return to the safety of Hogwarts." The venom in Sirius' voice when he uttered _safety_ shocked Harry.

"Hogwarts is safe, Sirius," Harry said softly. "We were near the forest, remember?" He turned to Dumbledore and nodded. "Ready when you are, Professor."

Dumbledore stepped forward with his wand. "Keep your shields up except for the single memory, Harry, well... you know what to do. Legilimens." He sieved through Harry's memory of the Dementor attack. After he was done, he staggered back. There was a heavy expression on his face. He sighed and turned to Sirius. "I am afraid our suspicions are true."

Sirius sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. "I have no other option then."

"Sirius, don't -" Dumbledore began.

Sirius didn't seem to have heard him. He picked a figuring of an eagle and another of an owl. He looked at them sadly. He turned to Bill, who was still holding Ginny's hand tightly. "You know what to do, Bill. We discussed this earlier."

Bill hesitated. "Are you sure? There will be no turning back."

Sirius nodded. "For the safety of the Nation."

Bill nodded. He took the two figurines from Sirius' hands and closed his hands around them. He started reciting an enchantment in Latin. There was a wave of magical energy around them. It passed as soon as it came and Bill replaced the figurines on the table.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore turned to Sirius heavily.

"As of now, my eagles and owls are moving in," said Sirius unflinchingly. "I have over four thousand trained and armed soldiers entering the borders under the command of Moody. They will first disarm the Griffin and the Scorpion. The Dragon will follow suit if Lupin cannot take control back from Crouch. Then they will take over the Ministry and fortify the Wizengamot. All senior officials and Warlocks will be escorted to the Wizengamot building. My men will patrol the streets, muggle and magical. In effect, I am declaring martial law to secure the Nation." He turned to Harry, who was staring at him in disbelief. "Before you judge me, Harry, you should know that it was no ordinary Dementor that attacked you. The spirit of Lord Voldemort has occupied the Dementor - he now calls himself the Dread King. He commands an army of over a thousand Dementors."

Harry lowered his gaze. "Then, he has Azkaban," he said. "And its inmates."

Sirius blanched. "How could I be so stupid! The Death Eaters will be back as well." He turned to Bill. "Send someone to scout the situation in Azkaban and report immediately. I'll be in Hogwarts," he hesitated. "No. Hogwarts must remain a safe haven for the children. I will be here, Bill. Grimmauld Place will be our temporary headquarters." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "I am afraid you two will have to return to Hogwarts."

"Of course," said Harry. He held his hand out for Ginny and led her to the fireplace. He paused before leaving, looking from Dumbledore to Sirius. He sighed and walked through the fire. The two of them were soon followed by Flitwick and Dumbledore. Flitwick was about to escort the two students back but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I'll see Mr. Potter back myself, Filius," Dumbledore said.

Harry waited until the two of them were away. He then sighed. "When will you tell him?"

"I am not sure if I should," said Dumbledore gravely. "The man is acting rashly. He is destroying the democracy -"

"Oligarchy, Professor," Harry pointed out. "The Minister is indeed elected by the common people. But legislative authority is in the hands of a handful of pureblood families."

Dumbledore shook his head. "This is not the proper time for that debate. You want me to tell a man who installed martial law in our country about Voldemort's horcruxes."

"Yes," said Harry. "Or else I will."

Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely.

"He has the resources and manpower to achieve what you have failed to do," said Harry. "Please take him in your confidence."

"And if I deny?" asked Dumbledore cautiously. "If I send my phoenix to rescue the Wizengamot and the Ministry, and launch a counterattack to your godfather's attack on our freedom?"

"Then you will have the honour of calling the Dread King an ally," said Harry, standing up. His eyes glinted slightly, the only sign of his pent up anger. "I told you from the very beginning. My first loyalty is to my godfather."

Dumbledore stood up as well. "Your godfather is a tyrant!"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a few moments. "That may be so. But he is a tyrant with a plan to save the Nation. What is your plan, Professor?" Then, he turned around and left the office.

--

Frank Longbottom was shaking his head in vexation. He was being escorted by two armed men. He didn't have to ask who they were and what their purpose was. The eagles on their abdomen was a clear indication of who they were, and mere foot soldiers would not be aware of the purpose behind their orders.

He held back a snort when he saw his destination. The Wizengamot building.

"I am sure I could have found my way to the Wizengamot, young man," Frank said ironically.

"Just following orders, sir," one of the soldiers grinned. There was a hint of insolence in his face. He walked straight to the main hall.

"Stop right there," Frank said with narrowed eyes. "Do you not know where you are? This is the Wizengamot, man. A sanctified hall of governance, justice and peace. Do not insult it by entering in your armour."

The door opened.

"I'm afraid this sanctity is long lost, Chief Warlock," Sirius Black said. He was in armour as well. "Welcome. We were awaiting your presence."

"Sirius," greeted Frank. "Hardly _my_ convenience, this, ey?"

"Sorry about that, old pal," Sirius muttered. "You know how things change. Friends today, conspiring lizards tomorrow. Oh, I hear congratulations are in order. My very best to your son and Amelia's niece. However, I digress. As you can see, I am merely doing my job now that martial law has been established in the Nation."

"By what authority do you think you can do this?"

Sirius grinned at Frank, and for a fleeting instant, Frank trembled. "By the authority of my army, Chief Warlock." He sighed. "But let's play the political game as well. Moody is still Minister. He is occupied right now, but rest assured, he will be willing to confirm that it was he who called for martial law, and not I. Now I require the Wizengamot to ratify it."

"You require?" repeated Frank incredulously. He laughed mirthlessly. Then, he shook his head in disgust. "Since you hold the cards, we'll play your little game for now." He walked in and Sirius lingered behind.

Sirius turned to the two who had escorted the Chief Warlock. "Good man, Wood. You too, Flint. Good to see you two finish a task without hexing each other." He looked inside. "There are enough of the Legion on hand. Report to Singh of Jones for any further tasks."

Both of them hesitated. "By your leave, sir," began Oliver. Sirius motioned for him to speak. "Both Marcus and I have recently turned head of our families. We have a rightful place in the Wizengamot, that is, if you would like two of your men here."

"Sure," said Sirius jovially. "Let's get some of you legally inside as well." He paused. "Remove your armour and transfigure your tunic to these hideous purple robes. Let's not frustrate these old grannies much more." He paused. "Mingle with your traditional allies and bring me news of their opinions."

He waited until they were ready and the three of them entered the Wizengamot. There was chaos all around. The Legions had gathered a full house. "Gentlemen and Ladies," Sirius bellowed, and slowly the hall fell into silence. "I am here to answer your questions. But please first allow me to intimate you of the reasons behind my actions."

"I will hide you alive! What have you done to my men?"

"General Scrimgeour, good to see you alive and thriving," said Sirius. The man lunged at him. Immediately, two armoured men sprung forward with their wands out, between Sirius and Scrimgeour. Their faces were stony but even Scrimgeour knew better than to fight against three war veterans at once. When Sirius spoke, his voice was cold and unyielding. "Please do not tempt my Eagles. They grow wary after years of war." He was jovial again. "Besides, your men are all fine. They will awaken from their enchanted sleep in a couple of days. We'll all be chums by then, drinking and singing songs and whatnot. You can take my word for it."

"That will be enough," Frank said with a tired expression. "Sit down, Scrimgeour. Now, what is the meaning of this, Black?"

"There is a new threat," began Sirius, "and I have acted in a manner I believed best."

"That is not in your mandate," said Frank. "The Wizengamot sanctioned the Legion to act under your command but subject to the Wizengamot's approval. You have betrayed our trust in you. More severely, you have betrayed your Nation." Many of the Warlocks started speaking at once in consent. Everyone was deeply troubled by Sirius' actions.

There was a cough. All eyes turned to the door and there was an almost united gasp of surprise. Albus Dumbledore had turned up. It was his first visit since the Wizengamot had sanctioned the creation of an army.

"May I, Frank?"

Frank sighed in relief. "It sure is good to see you, Warlock Dumbledore. Perhaps you can put an end to this madness."

Dumbledore nodded gratefully. He walked to the front and joined Sirius. Turning to face the spectators, he said clearly, "This being my own words. I heartily commend Sirius Black for his swift actions in the face of a terrible threat." There was a stunned silence. "Azkaban has rebelled. The Dementors have rebelled. They have crowned a king amongst one of their own and attempted an attack on Hogwarts. Three children were... they are safe, but it was a close thing. When General Black was informed of this situation, he was also aware of the fragile political system and acted in the best interests of the Nation. His men are keeping our people safe. His men have Azkaban under scrutiny. These are good warriors, my dear Warlocks, they brought Ragnok to heel. More importantly, they are our brothers and sisters and children. Remember that and you will feel a lot less scared of this martial law business. I commend you, Sirius Black, and I trust you to restore democracy when the threat is nullified or reduced."

Dumbledore clapped. At first, he clapped alone. But the power in his voice had done its trick. Before long, more people started clapping. In a matter of minutes, Sirius Black - the traitor - was receiving a standing ovation. Dumbledore sighed. He walked closer to Sirius and shook his hands.

"I - I thank you," said Sirius in surprise. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank your godson," Dumbledore said gloomily. Despite his words, he didn't seem too pleased with the situation. "He has an uncanny ability to make me doubt my long held beliefs."

Sirius paused before letting out a wild chuckle. "He will yet have you enlist for the Eagle, I bet."

Dumbledore didn't laugh. "I must return to ensure the defenses of the castle. Come to me, when you have time. I have important information concerning the immortality of the Dread King." Without another word, he left the Wizengamot.

Sirius waited for Frank to restore order. "As Warlock Dumbledore said, I have acted swiftly. A good four thousand trained Legionnaires are covering the land at good pace, ensuring order and security. Some of them are monitoring the situation in Azkaban. I require you to sanction Minister Moody's call for martial law and give me dictatorial power for a period of two years from now."

"All those in favour of handing our Nation to dictatorial rule under Sirius Black?" Frank asked. He sounded resigned to the outcome. He didn't have to count. "The motion is passed. The Nation is in your hands, Dictator Black."

--

"Stay safe. I will miss you."

Harry turned his head away, trying not to look at the scene in front of him. Draco was with Ginny, Sirius, Narcissa and Nymphadora were nearby. Harry knew he had to be present but seeing the tenderness between Ginny and Draco wasn't easy. It didn't help that he and Nymphadora had become further estranged when he discovered from Ginny that she had told him a lie to spend Christmas with Draco at the Weasley home.

"Are you sure of this?" Sirius asked Draco again. They were all in the open Quidditch fields of Hogwarts. Due to security reasons, the trainers from the various Legions had come to directly pick and recruit those who had finished their OWLs.

Draco nodded intently. "Yes, Sirius. I am sure." His face was full of resolve. "I have been waiting for this day a long time."

"So have I, mate," Ron Weasley joined him and the two clasped their hands together. "I'm glad they picked me too. It's a pity the Eagle isn't recruiting this year but imagine if we weren't picked by the same Legion..."

Sirius chuckled. "Your little group has already become something of a legend among the Legions." He turned to Ginny. "It's a shame you cannot join them."

Ginny sighed. "I have accepted my mother's decision, Sirius. She knows what's best for me." With a cheeky grin, she added, "Until I turn seventeen, that is."

Sirius laughed heartily. "That's the spirit, Ginny."

Harry relaxed slightly. He had two full years with Ginny, perhaps three if he stayed on for a mastery, to win her heart. He saw Nymphadora look at him, but Harry didn't meet her gaze. He decided to let her figure out the cause for the distance between them. After all, it was her fault.

"Can you believe it?" Ron muttered. "Nearly everyone from our year got an offer." He darted a glance at Harry and opened his mouth to say something but Draco shook his head. Ron closed his mouth. After a moment, he said, "I bet it was those practice battles that paid off."

Harry rolled his eyes. There was a new war. The Legions wanted their reserves to be well trained and as early as possible. If Ron believed he was going to be sent in command of an army for battle within the month, he would be sorely disappointed.

" - Harry."

Harry shook himself. He turned to Draco. "Sorry. My mind was elsewhere. I didn't catch that."

"I was asking what your plans were," Draco repeated. "What do you intend to do afterwards?"

"I will study for my NEWTs, of course," said Harry. "I'm taking History, Arithmancy, Charms and Alchemy." He ignored the patronizing look on Draco and Ron's faces. "I do not know what I'll do after that. I am keeping my options open."

"Sure," said Draco. He sounded bored.

"By the way, Harry," Sirius turned to him. "Dumbledore informed me of your results. I am disappointed. An Outstanding in Potions? What are you doing going about improving Snape's record as a teacher?" Despite his words, his eyes were twinkling with pride as he ruffled Harry hair, eliciting a familiar disgruntled expression from the usually stoic boy.

"You got an O in Potions?" Nymphadora asked him in disbelief. Harry nodded without saying anything. She opened her mouth. "Why didn't you take it for NEWT level then? If you're good at it, you should have continued studying it."

"My godson got an O in every subject, Nymphadora, and he is studying that which interests him," Sirius said proudly. He was looking from Harry to Nymphadora with a strange expression, as if perceiving the coldness between them. He sighed when he heard a loud horn blowing from the direction of the Chimera flag. "It's time, boys." He turned to Draco and Ron. "You should report to your trainer."

"But - But we're with you, Sirius," began Ron.

Sirius paused. "You're in the army now, Weasley. It's General Black to you. To your trainer, on the double!"

"Yes, sir," replied Draco, slamming his hand against Ron's side. "Leaving now." The two of them ran to their trainer.

Sirius sighed. He saw Harry look at him curiously. He opened his mouth but caught Ginny and Nymphadora's curious expressions as well. Pausing to gather his thoughts, he said, "The Chimera has Crouch as its General. He is a hard taskmaster, if there ever was one."

"Ah," said Harry. He saw an irritated look in Sirius' face at his comprehension of the subtle message.

"Walk with me, Harry," said Sirius tightly. "I wish to speak to you in private."

Harry nodded. They walked in silence for a few seconds before he took his wand out. "Muffliato. It's safe."

Sirius turned to him. There was an angry expression on his face. "You knew about the horcruxes and you kept it from me?"

Harry didn't say anything. He was aware that people could see him. There would be rumours, no doubt, about how General Black was furious with Harry Potter... perhaps, for not receiving a single offer of recruitment from any of the Legions.

"Why would you do something like that? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Harry turned his face away. "Because you weren't here, Sirius." His voice betrayed how hurt he was by his godfather's absence. "You have been away in Europe for five years, busy with the goblin rebellion, and despite your feud with Dumbledore, I do respect him. I would have told you if you had asked me what I discussed with Dumbledore. I would have told you if Voldemort's threat came closer. Are my reasons satisfactory?"

"Merlin," Sirius put an arm around Harry. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried you might... Never mind. Harry, you're as good as a son to me, remember that. Now tell me, what's going on between you and Nymphie?"

Harry chuckled. "Don't let her catch you calling her that." But his expression turned stony after that. "She lied to me and it hurt me bad, Sirius, and she doesn't even realize it."

Sirius sighed. "Remember the good times, son. She's your sister."

"I do remember. That's why it hurts."

Sirius nodded, letting it go at that. Delving any further would only succeed in making Harry push him further away. "What is your opinion about this Chimera business with Crouch? I could literally hear you making eerily accurate conclusions from very limited information."

Harry remained silent to gather his thoughts. "The information wasn't really that limited. Crouch was given command of the Dragon, your old Legion, which you left with Remus Lupin. Clearly, you managed to overthrow his command and restore the Dragon to Lupin. Now, you have to appease Crouch, so you gave him a new Legion. But knowing his character from the old reports and minutes, he will not let that slight pass by without retribution of some sort. That puts the Chimera's quick offer to Draco and Ron in an entirely new light."

Sirius nodded. He had a troubled expression. "The man is a good commander. I couldn't shunt him aside without appearing even more rebellious to the Wizengamot. With Moody's failing health, I am afraid it is completely out of the question. But I fear Crouch," Sirius admitted. "I wish he had never been brought back to the picture. The man nearly threw me in Azkaban without a trial once."

Harry frowned. "Perhaps the Chief Warlock wanted someone to have military power, who wouldn't be swayed by you."

"That sounds like Longbottom," muttered Sirius. "I was thinking of sending Crouch to Europe to monitor the goblin situation." He saw Harry frown. "What would you do, if you were me, to deal with the Crouch situation?"

"Oh, that's simple," said Harry. Sirius looked surprised. "When you have a wolf in front of you and a venomous serpent in your hand, and you're not allowed to kill the serpent yourself, the worst thing you can do is throw the snake a few feet behind, which is what you were planning to do by sending Crouch to Europe. Between the snake and the wolf, you're dead. No. You have a wolf in front of you. Why not throw the venomous serpent at the wolf?"

Sirius was silent. "I don't want Crouch to meddle with my strategies and be part of my battle plans. Scrimgeour is bad enough, but with him, I know where I stand. There is bad blood between us but the man is reliable when he has your back against a common enemy. Crouch... I wouldn't be so sure."

"You misunderstand me," said Harry. "You throw the snake and wait until the wolf has injured it to an extent that it can no longer harm you while you deal with the wolf. If you're lucky, the wolf dies of poison and the serpent dies of its wounds. If not, then you still only have to deal with one enemy at a time."

Sirius frowned. "You do remember your cousin Draco happens to be in the camp of this snake?"

Harry shrugged. "Forgive me. I was of course assuming we were considering what was best for the Nation, not just the Black family."

Sirius sighed. "I think I should buy Dumbledore a firewhisky and tell him he's not alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nothing,"

**~ End of Part 3 ~**


	4. Tyranny

**Author's Note:** In order to respond to a few reviews and personal messages:

1. Although many characters are influenced by Roman History, please don't try to find a one-to-one similarity between them. Over analyzing can ruin the fun.

2. Certainly, my estimate of the population of the magical world is way off from JK Rowling's. This is a debate I'll avoid entirely and hide behind the impenetrable shield of artistic license

3. The HarryGinny is entirely necessary to develop Harry's character. To those who have requested me to pair Harry with someone else, please stop doing so. Romance is not a central theme in this story.

4. Somebody mentioned the lack of muggleborns. It isn't deliberate. The Wizengamot is a central theme here, and it consists entirely of old pureblood families. Therefore, muggleborns haven't had much of a role as yet.

5. Reviews are appreciated and I take great pleasure in reading your thoughts and guesses.

Finally, it's that time of the year again. I leave gloomy London and fly to a nice, sunny beach for a few weeks to recharge for the coming year. Will be in Southern California until mid September. I doubt I'll be in much of a mood to write during this time. But I'll try to finish this story asap.

**Part 4 - Tyranny **

It was a cloudy morning, not unusual for London in that time of the year. But there was a strange foreboding aura all around and Sirius Black relished it. He walked confidently in the silent halls of the Ministry of Magic. The only people he could see had an eagle, a dragon or an owl emblazoned on their armour. The Griffin, the Scorpion and the Chimera were in existence but not allowed entry into highly secure areas, because Dictator Black didn't trust their commanders.

Sirius sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to change history. He would be remembered as a tyrant, someone who challenged the democratic government. But it was necessary. "For the good of the Nation," he kept reminding himself. But to be honest, Sirius stopped caring about History, once Dumbledore conveyed his godson's unflinching loyalty to him.

Sirius knew he loved Harry. He loved Draco too, indeed Draco reminded him more of his own self. In fact, Draco often was often a greater source of pride to him. The trainer of the Chimera Legion would sing praises of the young Black, and Sirius would relish it. After all, he was Draco's role model. How could he not take pride in his nephew's rise to eminence.

It was different with Harry. Harry was so different from his old friend James that Sirius sometimes found it hard to not grudge the boy. But he loved him too. Harry was Lily personified, with much more maturity.

If anything, Sirius was shocked how Harry had won into the graces of Dumbledore without turning into one of Dumbledore's minions. In fact, Harry had often brought Dumbledore back to his senses.

However, Sirius regretted leaving Harry alone with the Blacks for so long. He knew how terrible his family could be. He had trusted Andromeda and Nymphadora to remain their old selves but the longer he remained in Britain, the more sure he was that it was a false assumption. The Black blood was beginning to show.

Nymphadora was a good girl. But she cared too much about proving to her Aunt Narcissa that she was a true Black. And Andromeda, his former idol in rebelling against the family - she was corrupted. She had seen a taste of Narcissa's influence amongst the purebloods and decided it was good.

"Dumbledore," he said to the Headmaster at one point during a private meeting between the two, "I find myself in a situation where I cannot trust anyone more than you about my godson's future."

"Harry is a delightful child," Dumbledore had replied. "A bit of a recluse, unfortunately, but a delight to some of us older people. How can I relieve you of your worry about him?"

"Should the situation ever require it," said Sirius, choosing his words carefully, "I want you to tell him that he was always my favourite." He sighed. "I wished to name him primary heir to my title and wealth but Narcissa convinced me to wait until the end of the war."

Dumbledore nodded and Sirius sighed in relief. "Tell me," asked Dumbledore cautiously, "Are the rumours about Moody - ?"

"Unfortunately," Sirius sighed. "Moody died peacefully but he has left me a real hornet's nest behind. I have had to crush voices of dissent with greater force than I care for." Sirius met Dumbledore's reproving glance unflinchingly, as he stood up to take his leave.

Despite his lack of friendship with Dumbledore, Sirius knew he could trust Harry's future wellbeing to him. That was why he didn't mind spending the next few months away from Harry, joining the Chimera is their training. After all, Draco was dear to him too.

"Excellent," Sirius nodded when he saw the drills completed by the young recruits. Draco was the second to finish it. The first was a muggleborn witch called Hermione Granger. "You three. Hermione, Drake, Ron. Follow me."

He led them to an inconspicuous area and waited until they had finished eating the meager rations he had brought with him. "You have spent eighteen months in training. How do you find it?"

Hermione and Ron looked at Draco, who spoke for all three. "It is good, General. We are doing our best, although, we regret we are not deemed capable of joining the actual battle."

Sirius sighed. "General Crouch has requested your cohort to join him in Azkaban several times. I have held his request back." He saw an expression of disbelief in Draco's face and again wished his nephew had more wits, like his godson. There was politics involved, not just bravery and courage. "However, he has reached a point where he absolutely needs your cohort. I cannot refuse him any longer. The three of you will be joining him in Azkaban within the week."

Sirius closed his eyes in chagrin when he saw the delighted expressions on Draco and Ron's face. However, he was a bit reassured by Hermione's guarded look. He turned to her. "Granger, do you understand what I am trying to say?"

She hesitated for a moment and then she nodded. "Yes, sir. I wish I was in the Eagle but I am in the Chimera and it is too late."

Sirius smiled at her. "I can change that, you know," he said. "I am Dictator, after all. Your cohort will leave within the week. However, Moody's death has changed the situation. The Owl is now under the command of my trusted aide Bill Weasley, your brother, Ron. He needs reinforcements. Do any of you want to leave your Legion and join the Owl?"

Draco and Ron looked troubled. Draco shook his head. "We swore allegiance to the Chimera. Our fate lies with General Crouch," said Draco, expecting his uncle to be proud of him. Sirius couldn't deny his pride and he repressed his frustration. He looked at Hermione.

"If it is fine with you, sir, I would like to join the Owl," she said finally. "And I hope you'd believe me when I say it isn't because I am having second thoughts of risking my life." A silent message was exchanged between them and Sirius smiled.

"I understand perfectly, Hermione," said Sirius, with a smile. "Come with me when I leave. You two," he turned to Draco and Ron. "The Eagle will, of course, join you during battle. But I won't be there. Good luck and godspeed." He started walking away and Hermione followed him. He could sense a tension between them. "Speak what's on your mind, girl."

"The Eagle won't be joining them, will they?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sirius chuckled. "You should meet my godson. No, the Eagle will unfortunately be delayed by some unfortunate inconvenience. The Chimera will bleed. A sad but necessary evil in the path to protecting the Nation. But... you appear clever enough to work it out yourself." He looked at Hermione intently to see her reaction to his statement. He was surprised when he saw her nod and leave it at that. He chuckled. "Welcome aboard, Granger."

"It is an honour, General."

--

"Chief Warlock, why the disguise?"

Frank flinched at the loud voice. He turned reprovingly at the person who had spoken. "I do not want even a whisper of my attendance to your... gathering, be made public. Do you understand?"

"But certainly," said Severus Snape. "Welcome to Spinner's End. It isn't much but -"

"It will do," Frank snapped. "I should have burnt your letter as soon as I received it. But... But..."

"But you have had enough of that scum Sirius Black and know we need to stop him," Snape led Frank inside. "May I introduce you to my old friend, Narcissa Black."

Frank gasped. He looked at her in disbelief. Narcissa stood up and smiled beautifully at the Chief Warlock. Despite her age, she was a real beauty. "It's a pleasure," Frank managed to say. "Pardon me. I am surprised to see you here."

Narcissa smiled. "Not at all," she said. "It is more surprising to see you here, Chief Warlock. We expected your upstanding values would not allow you to take part in our schemes."

Frank sighed. "Sometimes, one must choose the less evil of two paths. I am at your disposal." He turned around. "Greengrass. Madam Umbridge," he nodded. "A Weasley? Which one are you?"

"Percival," said Percy.

Frank nodded. He chuckled slightly. "And I thought my family had problems."

"Your meaning?" asked Percy coldly.

"One of your brothers is Black's henchman, another is Crouch's soldier. Your sister is betrothed to Black's nephew, who is also a soldier of Crouch, and his mother is conspiring against Black. Another one of your brothers is a strict Dumbledorean - Charles, I believe. Man, how does your family get through even a single meal without coming to blows?"

"We don't," admitted Percy. "Last Christmas, William stormed out after a fight with Ronald. I must admit Charles and I were completely unaware as we were having our own argument."

Frank nodded. "So why are we here? And who else is involved?"

Snape spoke first. "For now, we are all. To cut a long story short, we are gathered here for a single purpose. To put a check on Sirius Black's many mockeries of our Nation. Are we all agreed on that?"

There was a murmur of consent.

"Just how do you propose to get that done?" asked Frank.

"We are still discussing," said Narcissa. "Severus was quick to point out the many reasons why an assassination will not be an adequate response."

Frank shot up from his chair. His face was distressed.

"Sit down, Chief Warlock," said Severus. "We have decided to proceed in a fully legal and righteous manner of dealing with Black. That is why we have invited you today. We require your guidance and leadership."

Frank hesitated. But he slowly sat down. "Just so long as we are decided on that," he said. He frowned. "What of Scrimgeour, Diggory and Crouch?"

Percy spoke next. "General Crouch is occupied with Azkaban. The Chimera has been fighting a long and lonely battle against the Dementors," he spat. "The Dictator must be a fool if he thinks we cannot see through his designs. He wants Crouch and his Legion to weaken, if not completely perish."

Frank sighed. "He is the Dictator after all," he said ironically. "Very well. General Crouch is busy. General Scrimgeour is a liability at this stage," said Frank. "He is a man best employed right before the execution. Gives him less of a chance to blunder."

"That is something else we are agreed upon," said Percy. "Also, General Diggory is your man."

"My man?" Frank was surprised.

"At least, a loyal servant of the Wizengamot," amended Percy. "We will have him when the time is right."

"And the people?" asked Frank. "The common people love Black. They'd rather have things stay as they are."

"The people are fools," snapped Umbridge. "Mindless sheep lured by a shepherd with the most powerful flute. Black lures them with the petty changes he's making. That man is wasting Ministry gold on the common people... It is time for us to change the tune of the flute, Chief Warlock. Are you with us?"

Frank sighed. "One last chance," he said. "I will give Black one last chance to make good his promises and restore the Wizengamot." He stood up. "Gentlemen, Ladies, we will wait until his term as Dictator is over. I will give Black one last chance to make good his promises. After that, we strike."

He stood up and disillusioned himself. Quietly, he left the conspirators.

--

"Stir it six times clockwise and once anticlockwise."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and moved the stirrer as he had instructed. He was standing right behind her and her scent filled his noses. He was entranced by their closeness and contact but managed to follow his own instructions.

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously. "What is the difference?"

Harry forced himself to focus on the potion. "Stirring clockwise increases potency, and stirring anticlockwise increases stability. The Wolfsbane is a powerful potion. That is why you need much more potency than stability. Of course, the numbers are just a general thing. You could stir clockwise ten times and anticlockwise twice. It won't make much of a difference. The best mix is obtained through experience. I find six to one work best for me."

Ginny was thoughtful. "So the polyjuice potion is stirred anticlockwise all the time because stability is more important than potency?"

"Yes," said Harry. "You could of course stir clockwise a few times and increase potency to make the transformation last for longer. But you wouldn't have a stable transformation. You might miss a few features, like the colour of the eye or the length of hair or something like that. If you are using polyjuice for a different species, an animal or something, you need to stir clockwise to increase the potency."

Ginny frowned. "Why doesn't Snape tell us of all this?"

Harry smiled without answering.

"I'm so glad you're here. You're so much better than me even without taking sixth year potions," Ginny continued. Suddenly, she squealed in delight. "Ooh! Purple fumes! It's done!"

Harry smiled. "It is," he said, enjoying the girl's enthusiasm. "Good job, Ginny. That's a perfect Wolfsbane. You will be fine if you get this for your NEWT exam."

She giggled. "You know, I could sell this and make a fortune," she said. "Perfect Wolfsbane is a rare thing."

Harry shrugged. "If you want to, go ahead."

"But you bought the ingredients and guided me throughout!" Ginny argued.

Harry shrugged again. "You brewed it," he said. "If it makes you feel better, buy me a book or two from the profits."

Ginny smiled. She hugged Harry. "Thank you." She held him for a few seconds. "Do you have poem for me today?"

Harry grinned at her. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. "I have one by Coleridge. It's more of a story... the Rime of the Ancient Mariner." He saw Ginny hesitate. "Speak your mind, Gin."

She raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything. "I would like to hear something that you wrote yourself... if you don't mind, that is... I mean, I.... don't bother if you don't... that is..."

Harry smiled at her. "I'd like that," he said. "Only Nymphadora has heard my poems so far." He saw her frown. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "You used to call her Nym earlier. I spoke to her a few weeks ago. She misses you, Harry."

Harry's expression became cold. He wondered what else his sister had told Ginny and Draco about him. "Shall we read the poem?" he asked coldly. Ginny nodded eagerly. Harry smiled again. He stood up. "I'll fetch my notebook from my dormitory. Where shall we meet?"

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "At the castle entrance? It's Hogsmeade weekend, we could grab some sandwiches and have a picnic somewhere."

"That sounds nice," said Harry, fearing Ginny would be able to hear how hard his heart was thumping inside his chest.

--

Crouch ordered a retreat. He ran. The Dementors were chasing him. Silently, he cursed Sirius Black. Even in his wildest dreams, he hadn't expected Black to thoroughly abandon him to the enemy. The man was a tyrant, but he seemed to have some honour. Crouch froze when he saw a handful of soldiers in front of him collapse. Black-cloaked figures swooped on his chimeras. He sighed, giving up and knelt to the ground. Memories of his son's betrayal and the death of his wife and son attacked his mind.

"Forgive me," he cried. "Forgive me, my love. I had to punish him. He was a criminal."

Dementors floated around him. Crouch lowered his head. Black had won. There would be no threat to his absolute power in the country any longer. Scrimgeour was a brash fool and people would sooner submit to a dictator than follow him.

He had given up. Any moment he would be kissed by a Dementor, a fate infinitely worse than death.

"Expecto Patronum." A voice shouted in the distance. "Everyone, to the general. Expecto Patronum."

Crouch raised his head in disbelief. It was young Draco Black. He had recruited the young boy by giving him a lucrative offer - a fast pass to a higher rank along with his friend Ron Weasley, whom the other Legions had decided against recruiting due to his low Charms and Transfiguration grades. Crouch had hoped to send the two on an early mission to their unfortunate death as revenge. But Sirius Black had outplayed him by keeping them back and sending the rest of his Legion to fight against the enemy.

"Ron, take your half of the company and cut the Dementors from getting behind us. You lot, follow me," Draco ordered, rushing towards Crouch. He ran until he reached his general. "General," he reached out and gave his hands to the man.

Crouch was amazed. The boy had absolutely no inkling about the politics behind their deployment and his own recruitment. He grinned, giving him his hand. "Draco, my lad, it sure is a surprise to see you..."

"Surprise?" Draco asked curiously. "You sent for us, General."

"I did indeed," said Crouch. "You see, I believed you would be in cahoots with your tyrant uncle. I thought you would have betrayed the Nation and the Chimera too. Forgive me," he amended himself, observing Draco's horrified expression. "I believed I have erred in my judgment of you."

"General Black would never betray the Nation!" Draco snarled. He pulled the man up. "What are your instructions, sir?"

Crouch knew better than to pursue further at that moment. It had to be handled subtly. "Take your company and save as many of the Legion as you can. Remember, I want my men alive, and that includes you."

Draco nodded stiffly and walked into the battlefield.

Crouch grinned as he stood up. He walked beyond the Apparition Field and apparated to his camp. "Bring me wine," he yelled to a serving girl. "Lots of it." He entered his tent and sat down.

Within a few seconds, one of his deputies entered. "General, a visitor arrived a few hours ago."

Crouch looked at him curiously.

"She claims to speak for the Chief Warlock," the deputy whispered.

"Send her in," Crouch said. He grinned when he saw the person who entered. "Dolores Umbridge," he greeted. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"General Crouch," Umbridge walked closer and allowed the man to kiss her on the cheek. "I am glad to see you breathing. I had expected the worst."

"It was a narrow thing," Crouch murmured. "I owe my life to young Draco Black. He came at the right moment."

"Malfoy, you mean," Umbridge amended. Seeing Crouch frown, she continued, "He has Malfoy blood. A respectable name, despite the actions of his father. And you know the saying, blood will out."

"Be that as it may," said Crouch noncommittally. "What news does my old friend Longbottom send?"

Umbridge's lips curled to a twisted smile. She removed a parchment from within her robes and read, "From Chief Warlock Frank Augustus Longbottom to the Generals of the Chimera, Griffin and Scorpion Legions. A tyrant has taken over our beloved Nation. He acts against our hallowed Wizengamot but we are beholden to him at present. However, his two years as Dictator is nearly over and Black will be held accountable for his actions. Until then, no action must be taken against the Dictator. To do so, will be against a direct order of the Wizengamot-in-exile."

"Who does he think he is!" Crouch demanded angrily. "Black sent me to my death and didn't provide the reinforcements he had promised. I am to sit back and act as if nothing happened? Just who the hell does Longbottom think he is!"

Umbridge waited a long moment and said, "He is the Wizengamot, General. You will do well to show some respect."

"My chimeras won't tolerate it!" he growled. "They are clever men and women, they understand very well that the Dictator condemned them to death. They will not tolerate it."

"Then you must make them!" Umbridge screeched. "Do not forget your powers are a direct authorization of the Wizengamot, and they have the ability to take it back from you."

"What Wizengamot!" Crouch roared. "The man himself says they are in exile. They have no power against Black's Legions."

"Exactly," said Umbridge. "Exactly, General Crouch, and the same is true for you. Your Chimera is too small. You have no chance of surviving an open conflict with Black. The Dictator has shown himself extremely unmerciful when it comes to dealing with a threat to his power."

Crouch deflated. "The man's a bloody tyrant," Crouch muttered, pouring himself a large tumbler of wine. "Drink?"

"Please," said Umbridge, turning back to the parchment. "At least, let me finish reading the Chief Warlock's message. Where was I, ah yes: To do so, will be against a direct order of the Wizengamot-in-exile. I do, however, beseech you to join me with your Legions in the Greengrass Estate at Cornwall, should the tyrant keep his powers for a period of more than one month following the end of his term as dictator. Until then, I bid you, good luck. Frank etcetera."

--

"Congratulations, Harry!"

Harry looked at Ginny's bright face and felt warm within. The girl had peeped over his shoulder to read his NEWT results. He pushed the parchment back inside the letter. "It's of no importance," said Harry.

"What?" Ginny screamed at his ear, and Harry flinched. "Oops, sorry. You say getting an all-O NEWT result with a record-breaking result in History, is of no importance?" Harry shrugged. "Sometimes, I just don't get you. Why so glum?"

"I am finished with Hogwarts," said Harry forlornly. "The Governors denied my request to do Mastery in History under Professor Binns. They gave me a list of other options to consider."

Ginny understood. Her mouth fell open. "Oh," she said.

"I am thinking of appealing to Dumbledore to let me stay anyway," said Harry. "At least until you're finished."

Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable. "Don't do that, Harry. You should think about what's best for you. I'll manage potions without you." She sighed. "I'll miss you a lot, though, especially your reading poetry and stories to me. I really enjoyed these past two years with you. I wouldn't have survived dad's death if you weren't here."

Harry turned to her sharply. "You're saying that as if we're not going to see each other again?"

Ginny looked away. "You are doing a Mastery, Harry. The first year is always the heaviest. By then, I hopefully would have become apprenticed to an Auror. You know how hard they are worked. We hardly ever saw Nymphadora during her training period. I expect it'll be the same for me."

Harry didn't like it but Ginny was correct. "It cannot end like this," he argued.

Ginny looked at him strangely. "We'll always be friends, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth but for once couldn't find the right words. He took Ginny's hands in his own and looked at her intently. "Ginny, I -" He hesitated. "There is something... Would you? I mean, I feel... I... "

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She tore her hands away and looked at Harry in distress. "Don't," she begged. "Please don't say what you're going to say."

"I love you," Harry blurted. Then, he blushed, lowering his eyes. "I have been attracted to you for many years. But after these past two years, I know it is much deeper than that. I love you, Ginny. Please, can we be more than friends." He raised his head and his heart broke at Ginny's expression of disbelief and sadness. He waited for a few seconds and understood a rejection was coming.

"You're my best friend," said Ginny uncomfortably. "But - But I don't... Draco... He and I... I can't..."

"I see," Harry said. He stood up. The moment she said 'Draco', it was as if a volcano of ice had erupted inside him. He didn't want to do something he would regret in front of Ginny and turned around from her.

"Don't go like this, Harry," Ginny pleaded.

Harry paused. "You want me to stay in order to see you and Draco live happily ever after with each other?" he snapped. His eyes were narrowed and he realized his wand was out in his hands. Ginny balked from him. He saw fear in her eyes and forced himself to control himself. He lowered his wand. "Goodbye," he said in a voice devoid of any emotion. "I am done with Hogwarts."

Harry stormed towards Dumbledore's office. Silent tears streamed down his face as his heart bled in agony. More than anything else, he felt lonely. He had distanced from Nym. He had loved Ginny, but she was also his best and only friend. In a mere moment, he had lost both.

"Harry!" He heard Ginny's voice behind him. "Wait!"

Harry didn't wait. He forced his grief away, forcing himself to stop feeling anything at all. It was much easier that way. The poets had all got it wrong, emotion was for the weak. "Peeves," Harry bellowed, as he walked. The poltergeist appeared with a look of confusion and consternation on his face. "Stop her from following me."

As he heard the sound of a dungbomb being thrown at Ginny, Harry forced himself to not care and continued in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He threw the door open and stormed inside.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began, frowning at the sudden interruption. He was in a meeting with Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall. "This isn't the best of times."

"I don't care," Harry gritted out.

"Oh, the insolence!" McGonagall shot up from her seat.

"Potter's insolence is nearly as great as his cowardice. Why else would he hang about reading fiction while everyone else of his age is out fighting enemies of the Nation," Snape drawled. "Now leave your betters -"

"Silencio," Harry waved his wand at Snape and McGonagall. He turned to Flitwick and Dumbledore, who were looking at him gravely, and said, "I have come to say goodbye. I'm done with Hogwarts."

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, give me a few days and I will try to convince the Governors to -"

"No," said Harry. "It isn't necessary. I am opting for the joint History and Alchemy Mastery in the continent. I want to leave this damned school and country." He turned to Flitwick and nodded sharply. Without another word, he turned to the fireplace and departed.

"Did you hear the address?" asked Flitwick in concern.

Dumbledore shook his head.

--

Sirius Black, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin were discussing. They each represented a Legion - the Eagle, the Owl and the Dragon. There was an jug of strong wine in the table and occasionally one of the three men would refill their glasses.

"Damn it, Sirius!" Remus banged his fists on the table. "You should have told me what you were planning with Crouch!"

Bill snorted. "And then your Dragons would have miraculously turned up to rescue the Chimera. Remus, you are too noble to be part of such a deception." He shook his head. "It was I who advised Sirius against including you."

Sirius nodded. "Bill is correct in this, Remus. Let us handle the less savoury tasks."

Remus looked away. "Fat lot of good it did you, anyway. Crouch survived with many of his most loyal people. The Chimera even managed to capture most of the Death Eaters." He turned to Sirius. "What time is his messenger coming?"

"He's due. I told the guard to not disturb us," said Bill. He stood up and walked to the entrance. "Is the messenger here yet?"

"Yes, General," said the sentry.

"Good. Send him in," said Bill, returning to his seat.

Sirius glanced at the doorway and nearly jumped up in surprise. "Draco?" He smiled with delight.

"Dictator, Generals," Draco entered proudly. He had grown in stature and had built quite well. "I bring a message from General Crouch."

"At ease, Drake," said Sirius jovially and walked to his nephew. "Come, give your uncle an embrace. You have grown very well, young man."

Draco grinned as he hugged Sirius.

"I hear only good reports of you," Sirius continued. He saw Draco hesitate. "Speak openly, child. We are all friends and family here."

"I wish I could say the same of you," Draco replied. His ears had turned crimson with embarrassment.

Sirius raised his hand when Bill jumped towards Draco aggressively. "Why do you say so?"

"They're calling you a traitor and a tyrant, uncle," said Draco, raising his head to meet Sirius in the eye. "They're saying you wanted us to lose the battle. They're also saying your two years as dictator finished a fortnight ago and you're ignoring the Wizengamot's summons. Are they correct?"

Sirius sighed. "I will not deny that I have delayed responding to the Chief Warlock's requests demanding the opening of the Wizengamot to account myself to them."

"Why?" Draco sounded distressed.

"Because of the war, Draco," Sirius gestured for his nephew to sit down beside him. He grinned. "Will you have some wine? We have never shared a drink before." Draco nodded and Bill poured him a glass. "If I go to the Wizengamot, I will have to endure a lot of political meandering and I doubt they will allow me to have control over a single soldier ever again."

"As is their right," said Draco. "But I do not think that will happen. The Wizengamot has to acknowledge your great work and... and... you're General Black, sir! You're a legend! They will acknowledge your achievements and -"

Behind him, Bill was chuckling. "Stick to warfare, young Draco. You will be surprised how much cleaner it is than politics."

Sirius raised his hand. "Draco, look at me, son." He waited until Draco met his gaze. "Do you truly believe I would purposefully do anything to hurt the Nation?"

Draco shook his head. "No, sir."

"Do you truly believe I would throw you to the wolves and stand back indifferently?" Sirius asked, holding back his disgust with himself.

"No, sir," said Draco again. He brightened. "I didn't believe General Crouch," he said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"If I give you my word that I'll accept Longbottom's next request and present myself to the Wizengamot, will you cease all doubts about me?" asked Sirius curiously.

Draco was surprised. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

Sirius nodded. "The message," he quickly changed topics.

Draco removed a sealed scroll from inside his tunic. "From General Crouch to Dictator Black. The Chimera has succeeded against overwhelming odds to push back the Dread King's forces to the confines of Azkaban. The surprising yet timely and unlooked for arrival of reinforcements from General Scrimgeour's Griffin has aided our cause. Most of the known Death Eaters were caught or executed during the battle. The bravery of the messenger who carries this letter was instrumental to our success. Draco Black has been promoted," Draco paused and looked slightly embarrassed, "to my second-in-command. In the light of his success, I request a Triumph," his voice became slower as he read the words, "to be held in favour of the Chimera and Lieutenant Draco Black. Signed, General Crouch." Draco himself was stunned by the request.

Sirius stood up and paced inside the tent.

"The man is mad," Bill roared from his place. "He can shove his Triumph up his -"

Sirius raised his hand. He turned to Draco. "Your surprise indicated you weren't aware of his request. What is your opinion?"

Draco opened his mouth, "A Triumph is extremely ill-timed. We still haven't won the war. We do not have a right to call ourselves triumphant."

Sirius sighed. The boy was hopeless in subtlety. "I disagree, Draco. A Triumph will be extremely well-timed. The people grow restless with the war. First, they endured the goblins. Now, the Dementors. We should give them something to cheer about. General Crouch's suggestion has merit."

Draco was stunned. "Then you'll do it?"

Sirius hesitated. "I need to confer with my colleagues," he said. "I will call you back when we have a response ready." He waited for several seconds after Draco exited and then turned to Bill.

"You must be mad to even consider giving Crouch a Triumph!" Bill roared. "The man will rally the Wizengamot to his favour and have us executed."

Sirius turned to Lupin.

Lupin frowned. "The man has played a clever hand, Sirius. You stand between alienating your nephew and losing the goodwill of the people to your rival. Which is more important to you?" He waited but Sirius didn't respond. "Do you seriously intend to honour your word and present yourself to the Wizengamot? You know my opinion on it."

"How can I do both? Crouch's men will be in a position to secure the Wizengamot after their Triumph," Sirius muttered. "I will be crucified by Longbottom and Scrimgeour."

"Will you yield to Crouch's request?" Lupin said. "I do not see how you cannot."

Sirius sighed. "I am tired, Remus. I am very tired of all this. I just want to go home."

Bill Weasley walked up and grabbed his friend's collars. "Pull yourself together, man! The Nation depends on you. You're General Black! You are the adhesive that's tying us together. Without you, the Legions will waste away fighting amongst themselves. Crouch, Scrimgeour, even Diggory's showing signs of ambition."

Remus raised his head. "Not to mention, you yourself," he pointed out.

Bill chuckled.

Sirius sighed. He walked to the sentry. "Send Draco back in." He avoided looking at Remus and Bill as he thought out a response. "Ah, Draco." He paused. "Your hand is the tidiest, Remus. Write as I speak."

He dictated. "To the General of the Chimera. There is merit in your request. A Triumph will arrive well-timed to raise the morale of our people, to remind them of the strength that protects them against the enemy. United, our Legions are the greatest fighting force that ever walked this planet. Next paragraph. On the fifth day of July, the Wizengamot convenes and we will be presenting ourselves there. Therefore, it is fitting to hold the Triumph on that momentous day itself. Your Legion led by Draco will be at the front, as is their right, followed by my Eagles and General Weasley's Owls, in order to mark the joyous occasion of the betrothal of my nephew to Bill Weasley's sister. Till out meeting in the Wizengamot, I remain, truly yours, etcetera..."

"Betrothal? Ginny?" Draco's eyes lit up with delight.

Sirius knew he had won back the love and respect of his nephew.

--

Harry scribbled furiously. He had begun with his dissertation. But he could hardly keep his mind steady for long enough to put two thoughts together. He had received a letter from Sirius, informing him of Ginny and Draco's betrothal.

"Easy, Harry. Someone would think the quill has done some grievous harm to you."

Harry turned around. "Viktor, Marius," he acknowledged the two other students of his current master.

"I see you have decided on your topic," said Viktor Krum. "Will you share it with us?"

Harry shrugged. He held his parchment and read. "A discussion on Durin's treatise in light of the rebellion of 1991."

"Ambitious," said Viktor. "I look forward to reading it when it is done."

"Master Flamel sent us to fetch you, Harry," said Marius. "Our Alchemy lessons are over for the day and he wishes to speak with us all."

Harry set the parchment aside and followed after the two older students. He entered the small study of the old wizard.

"Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Marius Delacour," the old man spoke out their names and asked them to sit in front of him. "A year and three days ago, I broke something of great value to me and at the same time released myself from a terrible curse. I speak, of course, of the Philosopher's Stone. I am free to greet death in the face and chide him for being scared of a mere stone," he grinned at his own attempt at humour. "However, with the time that was left to me, I had decided to leave one final legacy behind, hence the three of you are here with me." He sighed. "When I decided to teach again, I had hoped to leave a legacy of knowledge in the few months that still remain. But fate is inexplicably twisted and acts of its own accord."

"Master Flamel!" Marius exclaimed.

"Oh, hush, Marius," said Nicholas. "Fate has presented before me three students, capable of great scholarly feats, but..." he laughed. "One, a scion of a family that has claws all over Western Europe, I speak of you, Marius. Another, a young man with unprecedented knowledge of warfare and the dark arts. And finally," he turned to Harry, "the godson of the infamous General Black." He stood up. "Fate," he said dramatically, "What more will you have of your servant? O cruel fate, answer me. Will you make me your tool until my final breath is passed?"

Without another word, Nicholas Flamel left the study, leaving behind three confused boys.

"Mad, that's what he is," said Marius. He turned to Viktor, who was nodding, and then to Harry, who had a deep thought in his mind. "Harry?"

"He isn't mad," said Harry suddenly, as if something significant just occurred to him. "He speaks of how fate has brought us three together. As apprentices of the same master, we are practically brothers. With us collaborating together, there is a great potential for unprecedented cooperation within magical Europe."

The three of them walked outside. It was a sunny day and Harry was lying on the grass with his eyes closed. At some point, he heard a familiar hooting of an owl. He felt gloom settle on him again. It was a letter from Sirius. He sighed. Lately, Sirius was full of high praise for Draco, the young hero who saved the Chimera and rose to be the youngest second-in-command, with his beautiful betrothed.

"Will you read out loud to me, Marius?" Harry asked, closing his eyes again. "I tire of reading about Draco Black."

After a few seconds, Harry heard the voice of his new friend.

"Dear Harry. I was disappointed to learn your studies would keep you from attending the Triumph and your cousin's betrothal. In hindsight, I am glad you chose to do so. I spoke before the Wizengamot, accounting my actions of the past years. I gave an account of my defeat of Ragnok, knowledge about the Dread Lord and some less sensitive information about the war. The Wizengamot, led by Crouch, Greengrass, Umbridge and Scrimgeour, responded by calling me a tyrant and a criminal, and relinquished my various responsibilities. The Eagle was officially dismantled and Black Capital was declared a state property. I, myself, have been named an Enemy of the Nation. When my eagles expressed their dismay, the Chief Warlock ordered the other generals to apprehend me and my Legions. I am sad to say that my nephew Draco and my old friend Remus Lupin decided to follow the Wizengamot orders. They took no relish as they sent curses upon my brave warriors, as I took no relish in returning the fire. The Owl and the Eagle fight against the Dragon, the Chimera, the Griffin and the Scorpion. The Nation is in civil war and both sides are evenly matched. Both sides have placed extensive wards preventing Apparition, floo and portkey travel. There is an atmosphere of great suspicion and terror. Please stay where you are until further notice. Until then, I remain, your Uncle Sirius."

Harry jumped up. He headed towards the house.

"Where are you going, Harry?" asked Marius.

"To my godfather," said Harry urgently. "I can help him win." He saw confusion on Marius' face. He turned to Viktor and said, "Durin's Fifth Point."

"Oh," said Viktor. He stood up. "It will be dangerous for you to cross alone. I will come with you."

"So will I," said Marius.

Harry paused. He looked at the two of them oddly. "There is no need."

"There is," said Viktor. "Brothers, you called us, and allies. There is a need, Harry. We will cross the hostile territory together."

--

"Now, why are you so glum?"

Nymphadora was looking at Ginny Weasley. They were in Hogwarts, where Nymphadora was stationed by the Wizengamot. She had decided to take Ginny under her wing and give her a head start on Auror training. But Ginny had proven to be a very morose study.

"You mean, I need a reason other than the Nation being in Civil War, and my brother and betrothed fighting on opposite sides?" asked Ginny ironically.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," Nymphadora said sharply. She got up and took Ginny's hand. "You've been depressed since before the Civil War. Even during the betrothal ceremony. What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Nothing," said Ginny. She stood up and turned to go. Then, she paused and faced Nymphadora. "Have you heard from Harry?"

Nymphadora was surprised. She shook her head. "He hasn't written to me in years and returns all my mail unopened," she said sadly.

"How does he manage to keep his anger alive for so long?" asked Ginny.

Nymphadora sighed. There was a hint of despair in her voice as she spoke. "That's because it isn't anger. When somebody lets Harry down, he forces himself to stop caring for them. I wish I knew what I did to make him stop care for me."

Ginny had no response to that. "The only time he mentioned you openly in front of me was when he asked how I knew you," she said. Nymphadora froze. "I mentioned your visit to the Burrow for Christmas when Draco was there."

"Merlin!" Nymphadora cried out. "He must think I abandoned him for Draco!" She rubbed her forehead. "Oh, how do I get him to speak to me about things instead of assuming the worst!"

"Huh?"

"That Christmas, I was in the Burrow on an assignment," said Nymphadora. "Remember Ron's pet rat?"

"Scabbers? What about him? He disappeared a while ago," said Ginny in confusion.

"Scabbers was an Animagus Death Eater who had escaped. My assignment was to catch him," said Nymphadora. She stood up and then paused. "But he won't read anything I send him!" She turned to Ginny. "You write to him, please. He'll definitely read anything you send him."

"Not anymore," Ginny sighed. "He probably hates me more than he does you." Nymphadora remained silent. "How could I have been so blind?" She reached forward and allowed Nymphadora to hug her. "I miss him so much," she cried.

"Ginny, what happened between you and Harry?" asked Nymphadora.

Ginny shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. I'm betrothed to Draco."

"Oh, Merlin!" Nymphadora cursed. "You don't sound too happy about it."

Ginny opened her mouth but didn't say anything for a while. "I'm confused," she admitted. "I thought I loved Draco but when I see him now... we have both changed so much... all he cares about is the honour of his Legion and the glory of battle... war and bloodshed, that's what Draco cares about... whereas with Harry..."

"There's always so much more," finished Nymphadora. She hugged the girl again. "You poor dear. Things will work out, I'm sure."

Just then, a phoenix appeared in front of them. Nymphadora took the note and read it. She jumped up, gasping in shock. "He's here," she yelled.

"Who?"

"Harry," Nymphadora leapt towards the door. "Well, that is to say, General Black is here too. And the Chief Warlock. And several others. Dumbledore's brokering some agreement and wants my presence." She paused, looking at Ginny's begging face, and sighed. "Come on, then. Stay behind me at all times."

They rushed towards Dumbledore's office. Loud voices could be heard even from outside.

"By hell, I'll surrender to you, Black!"

Nymphadora nudged Ginny. "That's Scrimgeour. Stay clear of him."

"Oh, you most certainly will surrender to me, Scrimgeour," Sirius' voice was full of venom.

Nymphadora and Ginny entered the office. They gasped. Sirius was standing in a corner in his usual armour, next to him was Harry. Behind Harry were two foreign looking older boys. Bill Weasley stood on Sirius' other side. Dumbledore was sitting behind his table. In front of him were Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Remus Lupin and Gerald Greengrass. On the other side of the room were Bartemius Crouch and Rufus Scrimgeour and some of their soldiers.

Draco was also present, standing behind Crouch, but with an expression of distaste on his face. When he saw Ginny, he rushed to her side and hugged her.

Ginny chanced a look at Harry's face and balked at how cold and unrelenting his gaze was. She chided herself for not making sure if Draco would be present. She could hardly run to Harry while her betrothed was present in front of so many dignitaries.

"Enough," Dumbledore brought the assembly into silence. "General Black, you asked me to organize this parley. Kindly refrain from antagonizing the others."

"Of course," said Sirius. He turned to Frank Longbottom, who had a worried expression on his face. "It wasn't nice of you, Frank, to name me an Enemy of the Nation."

"You destroyed our democracy, Sirius. What was I to do?" said Frank.

Harry coughed, and it sounded remarkably like 'Oligarchy."

"This isn't the time for that debate, Harry," Dumbledore said tiredly and Harry nodded in acquiescence.

"You could have done many things," said Sirius. "But you chose a path that forced my hands. However, what is done is done. I have come here to give you my terms."

"Terms for what?" asked Frank.

"Terms to prevent a complete annihilation of the Griffin," said Sirius. "Those of your other Legions who do not lay down their wands will also follow the fate of the Griffin."

Scrimgeour started screaming again but Crouch silenced him. "Your words," said Crouch, as if tasting a new flavour in his mouth, "do you have anything more than just empty words?"

"Empty?" asked Sirius with a laugh. "Don't you know who I am, General Crouch?"

Crouch was confused. "You're an Enemy of the Nation."

"Not what I was looking for. Frank, perhaps you get my meaning. Who am I, Frank?" asked Sirius. By then, everybody was confused at what Sirius was playing.

"I'll humour you for now," Frank muttered. "You were Dictator Black. I'm not sure who you are now. A broken man with delusions of grandeur, perhaps?"

"Not quite," said Sirius, as if he were disappointed. He turned to Dumbledore. "Perhaps you want to try, Headmaster. After all, you're the second cleverest person in this room."

"Indeed," remarked Dumbledore. "You are a pranker who likes to play about with people and make jokes, not realizing that it isn't in good humour or appropriate."

Sirius paused. "A good try," said Sirius, nodding brightly. "A very good try. Does your reputation good. Well, since none of you get it, I'll ask the cleverest person in this room." He turned to Harry. "Who am I, Harry?"

Harry said clearly, "You're the wizard before whom Ragnok threw down his spear."

"Indeed," said Sirius, clapping. He turned to Dumbledore, whose face had turned very white. The others were still very confused. "But why would I be here reminding you of my past success? Why, indeed? Dumbledore, have you got it?"

Dumbledore's head was in his hands. He sighed heavily. "Durin's Fifth Point," he muttered, turning to Harry reproachfully. He accused, "You told him!"

"Direct your words at me, Dumbledore!" Sirius roared. "Yes, it was my godson who informed me of the full import of that gesture. Do you wish to inform the others or shall I?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Durin was a goblin scholar. When peace came after the goblin rebellions in the seventeenth century, Durin studied wizard kind in depth and offered five points for wizards and goblins alike to keep in mind to ensure the two races didn't drive each other to extinction. Durin's Fifth Point deals with how each race reacts in victory and defeat. He states: he whomsoever makes Ragnok, the First Goblin, lay down his arms at his feet, be he wizard, goblin, elf or any other creature, has the right to command the goblin nation for the next one hundred years or until he surrenders to another foe. Wizard kind should keep in mind that goblins rate valour above all else and to defeat Ragnok is a sign from our gods demanding servility to the conqueror. The goblin nation does not take it as an insult." Dumbledore paused. "He goes on to talk about how goblins should act if they end up victorious against wizards but that is not an issue currently."

"Exactly," said Sirius. "The current issue is this: besides my eagles and Bill's owls, I have thousands of goblins willing to fight for me. Choose swiftly, Chief Warlock, will you agree to my terms or proceed with this irritating show of aggression."

Frank was dumbfounded. "You would set goblins upon wizards?"

Sirius sighed. "I do not like this situation. But please bear in mind that I am not an enemy. I have never been your enemy. It is you who started this war between us. I will do whatever is necessary to preserve my honour and that of those who risked all by following my standard. I will do whatever is necessary to protect the Nation."

"That's what we are all doing," said Frank, sighing. "Sometimes, I wonder if the Nation would be better off without so many people trying to protect it. Very well, I agree to your terms."

"Chief Warlock!" Amelia Bones snapped. "He hasn't even made them!"

Frank sighed. "How does it matter? The man will not be content with anything short of having his dictatorial powers back." He turned to Sirius, who was grinning. "Speak your terms, then."

"As you said, you will name me Dictator for a further period of one year, while I restore peace and order in the Nation. In return, I will offer everyone a complete amnesty for -"

"You are out of your damned mind!" Scrimgeour rushed to the middle. "I will not tolerate this nonsense any longer." He had his wand out. "Avada Ke -"

Dumbledore sent a shelf of books flying towards Scrimgeour. "There will be no murder in my office!" he bellowed, but the deed was done. The soldiers were roused. There was open exchange of fire. Sirius and Bill held their own against most of the soldiers.

Harry, however, was looking at Ginny and Nymphadora. Both were standing in front of the Chief Warlock, shielding him from any stray curses. Draco was with them, trying his best to keep them from getting hurt.

"Diffindo."

Harry felt a curse scratch his left shoulder and turned to see one of the soldier's wand pointed at his chest. "Diffindo." Harry had frozen. But before the curse could impact, he felt himself being pushed away, followed by Marius' scream.

"Marius," Harry cried out in anguish. His friend had taken the curse meant for him. Harry took his wand out angrily and turned to the soldier. But before he could do anything, Sirius grabbed him and pushed him behind. "Take your injured friend and leave. Bill and I are enough for this rabble."

Harry paused. But then he nodded and did as told. Viktor and he grabbed a hand of the injured boy and departed through the fire.

"Enough!" Dumbledore raised his hands and summoned a hurricane inside the small room, forcing everyone to their knees. "Enough!" He walked to an injured Scrimgeour and said, "You will leave my office at once."

Scrimgeour was about to protest but Frank nodded. He spat at Dumbledore's feet and departed.

"Where were we, gentlemen?" said Dumbledore, as if nothing had happened in the past few minutes. "Ah, the terms."

Frank nodded wearily. He hesitated.

"You do realize that one of your men has injured the nephew of Julian Delacour and the apprentice of Nicholas Flamel?" said Sirius. "Your list of enemies and my list of allies grow larger by the minute, Chief Warlock. Must you insist on fighting?"

"Complete amnesty on all sides," said Frank. He was resigned to the situation. "To everyone, including Scrimgeour, Crouch and their Legions? You will harbour no campaign of vengeance against those who fought you. These are my only terms."

"Of course," said Sirius. "It would be my honour to fight beside mighty Bartemius Crouch and his triumphant Chimera. I do, however, require him to handle a particularly nasty threat in the forests of Siberia. Vampires, you see. A year abroad will be good training for his Legion." Sirius avoided looking at his nephew, who was staring at him in shock.

Sighing, Frank Longbottom nodded. He turned to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore, however, was looking at Sirius intently.

"How and when will you restore governing power to its rightful place?" asked Dumbledore curiously. "We cannot have you remain Dictator for Life."

Sirius nodded. "Give me a year. My Legions will restore the infrastructure, provide the basic necessities to the people, ensure safety in the streets and fight crime. Under my authority, there will be a swift healing and rebuilding process. Once that is done, I myself will preside over the election of a new Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock."

Frank started. "The position of Chief Warlock is for life!" he gritted his teeth.

"Not anymore," said Sirius. "You hypocrites talk about me being ambitious. Take a look in the mirror, Frank. You have had too much power for far too long. I will preside over new elections and then quietly fade away to a life in the country."

"And the Dread King?" asked Dumbledore, with a frown.

Sirius' face turned cold. "You lot have made it clear that you do not need my services any longer. Once I fix this mess you have created, I will leave. Should the Dread King venture beyond Azkaban again, the problem will be yours, Dumbledore, and that of the new Minister and Chief Warlock."

Without another word, Sirius turned away from the shocked faces of everyone in the room and departed.

**~ End of Part 4 ~**


	5. Triumph

**Author's Note:**

I know this is a long overdue update, and I apologise for it. No excuses other than a general lack of time and the lack of a disciplined mind and a lady friend who requires high maintenance. Please review, so I know people are still reading this and want me to continue. Concerning my other stories, an update on Rise of a Dark Prince is on the agenda.

To clarify a misunderstanding about this story: it isn't a HarryGinny, although the dynamics between them were necessary, but again, romance isn't at all important here.

**Part 5 – Triumph**

The mood in the Dictator's chambers was grim. Sirius Black stared silently at the roaring flames of the fire in front of him. He was accompanied by some of his most trusted people. Remus Lupin had been the bringer of the bad news.

"Are you absolutely certain this is not some trick to make the Dictator break his word?" asked Bill Weasley. There was little love lost between General Weasley of the Owl Legion and General Lupin of the Dragon Legion. Both were of completely different temperaments and personalities.

Remus shook his head. "I wish it were so," he said. "My source is reliable. She got it straight from the mouth of Amos Diggory's son, Lieutenant Cedric Diggory of the Scorpion Legion, after seducing him. Diggory was a weakness for attractive women."

"So, the Chief Warlock is mobilising an army in Cornwall to march against the Dictator," said Nymphadora glumly. She and Ginny, as fully trained Aurors, had been retained as the Dictator's personal civilian guard in places where his Legion should not politically be seen. "This means war once again. But why would Frank Longbottom do such a thing? The year and the Dictator's term is nearly over."

Sirius turned his head to face her. Anybody who would have responded to the young Auror lapsed into silence to permit the Dictator to speak. He looked at the group. Bill Weasley was leaning against the wall; his posture indicated he was exercising great patience to wait out the meeting and rush to marshal his Legion. Remus Lupin looked weary, perhaps more weary than the Dictator himself, and he appeared eager to work out a peaceful solution. Nymphadora and Ginny sat defensively near him, and Sirius trusted them with his life. Others in the chambers included Jones, Travers and Singh, lieutenants of the three Legions that were represented there, and a man who sat in the shadows quietly.

"Frank Longbottom has fallen prey to an affliction suffered by many who strive against tyranny," said Sirius Black. "They often become what they fight against – lusting after power. He has convinced himself that my call for a limited tenure of a Chief Warlock is against the best interests of the Nation and thereby he has justified a war in his own mind to restore himself to full power. Men willingly believe what they wish."

"He is a fool," muttered Bill. Louder, he said, "If it pleases you, General Black, I will leave now and have my men put up anti-travel and anti-communication wards to restrict the enemy."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, do that at once. Keep a secure channel open to France until Julian departs," he said. Bill nodded at Singh, and the two of them left. Sirius turned to Remus. "Marshal the Dragon," he said. "Take your Legion to our meeting point in Cornwall and wait for further orders."

Remus nodded. He left with Travers.

Sirius paused for a moment. He looked at the people who were left – Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Black, Ginny Weasley and Julian Delacour, and sighed. "Marshal the Eagle, Hestia, including those companies that are recruiting in Europe," said Sirius. "Take everyone to lay a siege on Hogwarts."

Nymphadora gasped in shock. "What?"

"Frank Longbottom has many talents but such swift decisiveness is not one of them," said Sirius. "He would not have moved without Dumbledore's backing. I expect them to launch a small front in Cornwall to get us to move our forces there and then capture the main strongholds in the country while we are there. Majority of the honourable Griffin, Scorpion and Chimera Legions are most likely camping in the grounds of Hogwarts."

"But, that means – that means, you think General Lupin is aiding them!" Nymphadora cried out in shock and betrayal.

"I do not know for certain," said Sirius. "He may be. Or he may have been outplayed by Cedric Diggory. Diggory may have a weakness for women but he is a very capable man. I do not trust the information we have received in this manner." He turned to Hestia and nodded. "Keep a veil over the Legion. When battle starts in Cornwall, if my understanding is correct, their main force will trickle out of Hogwarts and break our anti-travelling wards and then take over the country. Ambush them then."

"What level of force are we authorized to use?" asked Hestia.

"Start out by disarming and stunning." Sirius turned to the fire again. "Once they throw a lethal curse, show no mercy."

Hestia left.

"I wish it weren't so," Ginny said glumly. "Now, Bill will fight against Ron and Draco again."

Sirius turned to her tenderly. "Such are the unfortunate consequences of a civil war, child. But I will take no blame this time. I wanted peace. They have brought war to me." He turned to Julian. "Our plans are delayed again, my friend. We have done well with London. The beautiful city is now a model for magic and muggle technology working together. But we must tarry until the situation is more stable before moving on."

"Pity," said Julian. He stood up. "I should depart then. Shall I take any message for your godson?"

Sirius smiled at the mention of his godson Harry. "Just that I trust he is spending as much time with his studies as in the arms of young Gabrielle."

Julian grinned. "Few have ever succeeded in convincing young people to follow their brains and not their heart."

"Just one more," Harry begged. His voice was strangely shrill and his eyes were dazed. He tried to reach forward and grab another glass on the table but his hand was slapped aside.

"Look what you've done, Wood!" Marcus Flint chided. "You've got General Black's godson drunk!"

Oliver Wood was flustered. "But – but he's only had two glasses of wine!" he argued. Then, suddenly it dawned on him. He turned to Flint accusingly. "You spiked the drink!"

Flint looked at his fellow Eagle, Oliver Wood, and Viktor Krum with feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a dignified huff. But he was glared down by the other. "Fine, just a drop or two of firewhisky. The important thing now is to sneak him back in without waking up the Delacours."

"That will be hard," said Viktor. "Mrs Delacour usually waits for us to return when we go out for a drink. And we have to first retrieve Marius from Lavinia's place."

Before further plans could be made, both Oliver and Marcus jumped out of their seats. They removed identical figurines of a tiny eagle from within their robes and held it firmly in their hands.

Viktor correctly perceived something was wrong. He held Harry back while he tried to reach for Oliver's drink again.

"Shit!" Marcus cursed. "The Legion is being moved." He looked anxiously at Oliver. "I will go to the camp and get ready. You gather those who are out tonight."

Oliver nodded. He looked at Harry with concern. "What about Harry?" he asked.

"I will take him home," Viktor said. "I wish you luck in whatever battle you go to."

"Wait." Harry shook his head. He slapped his forehead. He called a server. "Water for everyone." He turned to the two soldiers. "What's happening?"

"Longbottom is moving the Griffin, the Scorpion and the Chimera against General Black. It's a civil war," said Oliver grimly. "Once again."

Harry shook his head as he took a sip of the water that Viktor had hurriedly brought. "The old civil war had never truly finished." He closed his eyes. "Frank Longbottom's new offensive comes at a very bad time for the people. This will severely delay reconstruction. Longbottom isn't a fool, he knows he will alienate the common people – muggles and wizards alike – with this move and lose his credibility. Why would he do something like this? What are we missing here?"

There was silence.

"There must be something that makes Longbottom sure that he will regain popularity after the war. Something…" Harry lapsed into a thoughtful silence. "Or someone." He turned to Oliver Wood. "I suppose you aren't at liberty to tell me exactly where you are heading to?" Harry enquired, but the two eagles remained impassive. He banged his hand on the table. "Your silence answers it. Tell my uncle to take into account the centaurs in the forest. They are sworn to fight in defence of Hogwarts castle."

Oliver gasped. "How did you know we are going to Hogwarts?" he asked quietly.

"It is the only thing that makes sense," said Harry.

"This is a ridiculous enterprise," Viktor commented.

Harry looked at him curiously. Viktor's area of research and expertise was warfare and the optimal use of magic to win battles.

"Nobody can break the wards of Hogwarts from outside," said Viktor. "The moment Dictator Black's Legions are revealed the enemy will retreat within the wards and slowly bleed the Dictator's forces dry."

"There are secret ways in," said Harry. "But I believe Dumbledore knows them all. What would you do if you were one of my uncle's generals?"

Viktor looked from Harry to Oliver and Marcus. "How many of your Legion can you round up here?"

Oliver shrugged. "A hundred," he said. "Slightly more if we take some of the new recruits."

Viktor nodded. He turned to Harry. "I would take these hundred and enter through a submarine vessel from the lake in Hogwarts. Perhaps, the old wizard has not extended the wards to cover the channel to Durmstrang through the lake as yet. With these men, I would create havoc inside the wards and force them out."

"To the rest of the Eagle." Harry nodded. "Oliver, Marcus," he said seriously. "Take Viktor with you and do as he says." He saw the two open their mouths to protest. "The choice is yours, of course, gentlemen. You can spend the rest of the night trying to break through the enemy's anti-travel wards and be completely useless to the Eagle. Or," he leaned closer. "You can hand them victory in a silver platter."

"Choice, he says," grumbled Marcus. "General Black will have us whipped for this insubordination."

"Only if we fail," replied Oliver. There was a gleam of anticipation on his face. "He values results more than blind obedience."

Harry stood up. "Viktor, I guess you will want to go with them? Take care of yourself, my friend. I don't need to tell you to send an envoy with a white flag to the centaurs and tell them that the Eagle means no harm to any of the usual inhabitants of the castle. They only fight against the armies that are temporarily hiding within the wards and not inhabitants of the castle."

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Viktor. "He will be the hardest foe."

Harry paused to consider. "Albus Dumbledore is many things but he will never compromise the safety of any student in Hogwarts. You will need to find a suitable hostage sufficiently early to neutralize Albus Dumbledore. Stay near Gryffindor tower, the students of that house are the most likely to enter into battle."

Viktor nodded. Without another word, he followed after the two older and grim looking veterans.

Harry waited for a minute while the others left. Then, he sighed. "Typical," he muttered, realizing that once again the soldiers had left him in charge of settling the bill. He reached for his coin bag.

The Dictator was astonished. He hadn't expected battle to start until dawn, at the very earliest, but urgent messages from Hestia had made him rush to Hogwarts. He had been preparing for the worst outcome, but what he saw astonished him.

The Eagle was cheering triumphantly in the night. Hundreds and hundreds of wizards and witches with various insignias of a griffin, a chimera or a scorpion were disarmed and tied. The enemy generals were in the middle, securely being watched by some of his loyal eagles. He recognized Draco being amongst them.

"At least, he is alive," Nymphadora whispered to Ginny, and Sirius stifled his annoyance. The two were professional Aurors, they should know better than to show emotions.

"What happened here?" Sirius asked Hestia when she joined him.

"I am not entirely sure myself," Hestia admitted. "About two hours ago, one of Oliver Wood's men came from within Hogwarts, warning us to prepare for an ambush."

"Isn't Wood stationed in Europe?"

Hestia nodded. "At first I expected trickery or treachery of some sort, but the man said their company infiltrated Hogwarts through the lake."

"Hmm. So, Dumbledore left the lake open to access from other schools in Europe in case the students there needed sanctuary. So, you ambushed them?"

Hestia nodded. "The enemy camp was in chaos, they charged out of Hogwarts, thinking they were being betrayed or something. Right into our ambush."

Sirius smiled. "What's the final status now?"

"We lost four from the Eagle and three from the Owl," said Hestia. "The enemy suffered more than ten times the loss, including Amos Diggory. Amongst their officers, we have captured Rufus Scrimgeour, Cedric Diggory and Draco - Malfoy."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the use of the name 'Malfoy' instead of 'Black'.

"When asked to identify himself, he gave that name," Hestia said.

Sirius nodded with a stony expression. He saw Bill Weasley walk towards him with a wide grin on his face.

"Dictator, your timing couldn't be more perfect," Bill greeted. "We have received a message from Dumbledore. Hogwarts is surrendering. My men are moving in."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Hogwarts is surrendering," he repeated to himself. "But I have no battle with Hogwarts. My battle is with Frank Longbottom. What of Longbottom and the other treacherous crows?"

"Let us go and find out," said Bill, gesturing towards the mighty castle in front of them.

Sirius nodded. "Hestia, stay here and bring things under control. We may yet need to fight tonight." He turned towards his nephew Draco, where Ginny was kneeling by his side and checking his injuries. "Bill," said Sirius tightly. "Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy's betrothal has become undesirable. We must discuss on this matter later."

Bill nodded gravely. "I trust you will show considerably less generosity to those who have betrayed you again, Dictator."

Sirius didn't say anything. He walked towards the castle, ignoring his nephew and gesturing for Nymphadora and Ginny to follow him.

"Oh, my!" Nymphadora exclaimed when she saw the heaps of bodies around them. Most of them appeared to have been attacked from behind when defenceless.

Sirius ignored the judgmental glances from the two girls at the deeds committed by those who fought for him.

"This is war, Ginny," Bill, however, felt the need to justify it. His voice was bereft of all his usual arrogance and cheer. He sounded grave and sad. "People die."

"These people look like they never got the chance to defend themselves!" Ginny argued. "This wasn't a war. This was murder! This was a slaughter! Look at them – they were sleeping in their tents! Your men murdered them in cold blood."

Bill remained silent for a second. "You are wrong," he said quietly. "Those who fought here didn't kill in cold blood. They took this burden on their shoulders to save as many of their brothers and sisters waiting outside. This is war, Ginny, and the only thing one must keep in mind is to survive."

Ginny started to argue again but Sirius raised his hand. A group was walking towards them. Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint were leading the group. Albus Dumbledore, Bartemius Crouch and Dolores Umbridge were with them, each had at least two wands pointed at them.

They stopped in front of Sirius. The soldiers touched the eagle on their chest and raised their hand in salute.

"At ease," said Sirius.

"Albus Dumbledore has surrendered," said Oliver Wood. "He has sworn an oath to end all hostilities and provide no support or aid to any Legion whatsoever and declared Hogwarts a neutral ground."

"Neutral," repeated Sirius, as if testing the word in his mouth. "Hogwarts was neutral before it opened arms to my enemy. Now, Hogwarts is conquered."

"You would conquer a school of children?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Sirius. "I would conquer a castle where a powerful sorcerer sheltered an army of traitors and an ambitious former Chief Warlock. Where is Frank Longbottom? Let him come out so we may declare terms of his surrender once again."

There was silence from the other group. Finally, a voice from the back stepped forward and bowed. "Longbottom jumped from the Astronomy Tower after Dumbledore's surrender," said Viktor Krum, stepping into the light. "His body lies at the foot of the tower."

Sirius turned stiff. He couldn't hear what the others were saying and his feet carried him automatically towards the Astronomy Tower and he scanned the faces of the fallen until he recognized the features of his one-time friend. He knelt on the ground and closed his eyes.

"I should have you whipped." Sirius was sitting behind the desk in Dumbledore's old office. He had taken control of Hogwarts. His two Auror guards, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin and Hestia Jones were present. In front of him, standing with heads lowered, were the orchestrators of their victory. "What part of my orders did you not understand? You were to break through the enemy wards and join the Eagle. Did you or did you not receive those orders?"

"We did," admitted Oliver Wood.

"And we would have followed them," said Marcus.

"You _should_ have followed them," Sirius cut in. "Why did you not?"

Oliver and Marcus looked at each other and hesitated. "It was – I mean – we were moving – but – actually – the truth is – Harry said something about handing victory in a silver platter and -"

"Harry?" Sirius interrupted. "Harry Potter?" Both nodded. Sirius couldn't help keep his lips from twitching with amusement. "So, the sun in France hasn't weakened my godson's skill at strategy. Tell me from the beginning."

"Dictator, if I may," Viktor Krum spoke out. Sirius nodded. "I suppose you can say it all started when Wood and Flint decided to get Harry drunk while Marius Delacour was… busy with a feisty new recruit to the Eagle."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Before the explanation had finished, he had started laughing out loud. "As someone who has been a victim of Harry's logic, I fully sympathize with you two. There will be no punishment. Of course, I cannot publicly reward your insubordination either. So, you may return to France at your convenience until the good weather lasts, and I wouldn't be surprised if a small amount of gold from Black Capital mysteriously finds its way to your vaults and a mysterious turn of good fortune leading to a promotion at the next remotely useful thing done by you two."

The two men saluted and moved to leave.

"Viktor Krum, stay." Sirius waited until Oliver and Marcus had left. "You have shown great skill and courage. But was it necessary to use lethal force against those who were sleeping in their tents?"

"Yes," said Viktor simply. "Defeating the enemy's morale swiftly was vital. Otherwise, our small company of a hundred would have been completely annihilated by the army of thousands in front of us. My strategy led to victory with the loss of only two persons under Wood and Flint."

Sirius nodded. "You have skill," he said. "I am surprised you have not drafted into one of my Legions yet. I have plenty of your countrymen in the Eagle."

Viktor paused to think his answer. "Somebody has to watch Harry and Marius' backs while they are busy with Gabrielle and Lavinia."

Sirius grinned. "Very well," he said. "Will you take a message from me to my godson?" He handed an archaic scroll, folded and with a black ribbon, to Viktor, who took it with an air of surprise, as if he understood the importance of the scroll. "Thank you for all your help, Viktor Krum," Sirius dismissed Viktor.

"So," Bill chuckled. "This Harry Potter… he orders part of the Legion without having any right to do so, and gives us a swift and easy victory, while sitting all the time in the sunny beaches of France with veela maidens near him. I like his style."

Sirius noticed a sudden movement made by Ginny but she schooled her expression almost instantly.

"I don't think much of your amnesty agreement," said Bill. "Those crows will not stop scheming."

"I know," said Sirius. "In fact, I expect them to get a whole lot more vicious now that Frank Longbottom is no longer with them." He paused when he saw Remus frown. "You see it too then?"

Remus nodded. "Frank was not a man who would resort to suicide," he said.

"You mean, someone murdered the Chief Warlock?" Nymphadora was shocked.

"Perhaps," said Sirius. "There is no way of finding out." He turned to Bill. "I have no doubt that Crouch, Scrimgeour, Umbridge and Greengrass will now become more vicious in their efforts to get rid of me. But allowing those four to live is worth the price of gaining the respect and loyalty of the good witches and wizards of the Scorpion, the Chimera and the Griffin."

"I still say you are being too lenient," Bill protested. "Young Diggory and your nephew, I understand, they are young and impressionable. The others are serpents who will come back to bite you some day."

Sirius closed his eyes. "Leave me for now," he said. "I would like to rest for a while." He remained quiet and closed his eyes as Hestia, Remus and Bill left.

"We will wait outside," Nymphadora said quietly.

"No," Sirius opened his eyes. "I wish to speak to both of you." He looked at Ginny first. "I am sorry for the way your brother and I have treated you. You deserve better than to be pushed here and there into betrothals for the political expedience of old men."

Ginny didn't reply.

"You have every right to hate me," said Sirius. "But I want to know if I can trust you."

Ginny was surprised by the question. "Of course, you can," she said. "I don't hate you. Draco and I weren't really getting along very well. Who knows, Cedric and I might actually get along."

Sirius sighed.

"I understand my betrothal to Cedric is necessary to put a wedge between him and Draco," said Ginny. "But it will not affect my professional responsibilities at all. You can count on me, Dictator."

Sirius looked at her piercingly before giving a nod. He turned to Nymphadora.

"You don't have to ask," Nymphadora looked slightly affronted by the questioning glance. "You are family."

"I wish it were that simple," Sirius muttered darkly to himself. "My men have evidence of your aunt Narcissa joining Snape and Scrimgeour for private meetings also attended by Umbridge."

"What!" Nymphadora demanded.

"I need to be absolutely certain that I can count on the two of you in places where I cannot take my Legion," said Sirius piercingly.

"I will give an Unbreakable Vow, if you want," Nymphadora said dazedly. Next to her, Ginny nodded.

"That won't be necessary."

Albus Dumbledore leaned back on his chair, wishing he had handled things differently. He felt the loss of Frank Longbottom almost as sharply as Sirius Black had. Frank, despite his eventual fall from grace, had kept his faction and supporters in a leash, which was now broken. He feared what Scrimgeour, Crouch, Umbridge, Greengrass and their fellow conspirators would be willing to do now.

But he couldn't deny it. He had just returned from a brief trip to London and had seen the reconstruction that Sirius Black and Julian Delacour had engineered in the ancient city. The various wars had revealed the magical world to the muggles and the armies had neutralised muggle defensive capabilities, during Sirius Black's first reign as Dictator. The magical governments in Europe, for all practical purposes, were the sole governing authorities.

The improvements in London was spectacular, and even the muggles were showing tremendous support of General Black. The city was a spectacular work of magic and technology wrought together.

But the ends couldn't justify the means. Dumbledore was troubled by the amount of power held by Sirius Black. He was troubled by the ruthlessness with which he struck against his enemies. The Nation needed a legitimate democratic government. And that was why he had sided with Frank Longbottom when he moved against Sirius Black. That had been a mistake.

He was so engrossed in his musings that he didn't even realise the entrance of his Deputy.

"There's another one, Albus," said Minerva McGonagall grimly.

Dumbledore's face turned ashen. "Who?"

"Eva MacDougal," said McGonagall. "Fifth year, Ravenclaw. She's the third one to come forward."

Dumbledore's lips thinned.

"She recognised her attacker. She claims it was Rupert Bell, another one of Scrimgeour's men."

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Is Poppy looking after her? See to it that she gets all the counselling she requires." He covered his face in his arms. Bringing an army into Hogwarts was a foolish decision. He had failed his students.

"Albus, this wasn't your fault…"

"I am grateful for your attempts to assuage my guilt, Minerva," said Dumbledore heavily. "But you are wrong. I am no longer fit to run Hogwarts."

McGonagall paled at the implication of his words. "Albus, don't even think about it. We need you now as we never have before. With everything going on, we need you to stay here in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed. He looked away, unable to meet his Deputy's gaze. "That is what Frank told me. They needed me. They needed my support. The Nation needed me. They needed me to stand firmly against the Tyrant. Look what that has led to. Three students I had sworn to protect were raped by persons invited by myself and under my supervision."

McGonagall lowered her face.

"And I can hear your unstated fears that there might be more," said Dumbledore. "How can I look at the students in their faces from now, Minerva? How can I tell them that Hogwarts is no longer a safe haven that I promised them it was? That the biggest monster of Hogwarts is none other than Headmaster Dumbledore himself…"

"You are being unfair to yourself," said McGonagall.

"Snape," Dumbledore continued. "He is no longer welcome in the castle. I fear I have allowed yet another poisonous viper to grow teeth and venom in the sanctuary of Hogwarts."

"Then, it is your duty to make amends!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Not wallow in self-pity and despair…"

"And that is the whole point, Minerva!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I see many problems in front of us but I have no solutions to them, nothing, I do not have a plan!"

"Then, who does?"

Dumbledore laughed wryly, recalling a similar conversation with Harry Potter. There was a dark undertone to it. "As far as I can see, the Tyrant is the only one with a plan to bring back peace, fight the Dread King as well as bring justice to these poor girls. Giving him the names of those who raped the girls will give him a license to move against Scrimgeour's men, something he sorely wants to do but cannot without alienating the other Legions not yet firmly behind him."

"Perhaps," McGonagall hesitated. "Perhaps…"

"I want to hear you say it out loud," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps, what?"

"You have tried aligning with Longbottom's faction and that led to disaster," said McGonagall slowly. "Perhaps, it is time to consider aligning with Sirius Black and hope for the best. I admit I haven't been one of his strongest supporters since the beginning, but as matters stand, I will put my lot with anyone who would punish the vile monsters who raped mere schoolchildren." She got up to leave. Before opening the door, she turned back and said sternly, "And so should you, Headmaster!"

Dumbledore watched her leave and remained still for several minutes. Finally, he picked up a quill and started writing. When he was finished, he made several copies of the parchment and turned to his phoenix. "I need you to make several deliveries, Fawkes. It is time I accept reality: the world is changing and we need Sirius Black to guide us through the transformation."

"The world is changing and we need to make sure it is free from Sirius Black's influence," said Bartemius Crouch. He was addressing a small group of his most trusted soldiers and other allies. He had the support of Rufus Scrimgeour. Draco Malfoy was there, increasingly disillusioned by his cousin, and with him, stood Ron Weasley in staunch support. A handful of other soldiers were present, representing the Griffin, Chimera and Scorpion Legions. Cedric Diggory stood mightily in one corner, silently grieving the death of his father.

Amongst his other allies, Umbridge, Greengrass and Snape were present. Narcissa Black stood silently behind her son, with her arm on his shoulder, almost as if giving him the courage to stay party to the proceedings. Percy Weasley was nodding approvingly at Ron's presence from time to time.

"It is a pity Frank is no longer here to lead us," said Crouch. "I am compelled, therefore, to take leadership of our cause into my own hands. Does anybody here have an objection?" He waited patiently while the people gathered exchanged glances with each other. Scrimgeour looked like he wanted to say something but kept his silence when Dolores Umbridge and Narcissa Black shook their heads at him.

"Very well," said Crouch. "We have tried everything against Black. We have tried reason and common-sense, we have tried lawful methods, we have tried open warfare. He has proven to be wily and rather difficult to corner. Moreover, he has aligned with those infernal goblins and keeps making a mockery of our magical heritage."

"Have you seen what he has done to London?" Umbridge screeched. "The muggles are making use of portkeys to travel! Magical healers are treating muggle patients! How dare he defile our magic by allowing such… unworthy creatures to make use of it! And that's not even -"

"Dolores," Crouch silenced her. "It is true that Sirius Black has broken the barriers of secrecy and brought a tentative peace with muggles. But what gives him the right to use Ministry funds for such purpose? He is a thief and a scoundrel."

"He is also a Dictator," Cedric Diggory pointed out.

Draco snarled at Cedric. "Perhaps, you'd rather be elsewhere, Diggory. Like in Black's camp with your new betrothed."

Cedric chuckled with amusement. "Are you jealous that I will soon be the one to take your beloved's maidenhood? That is, if she hasn't given it to Sirius Black or one of his Eagles already…"

Draco reached for his wand, but his mother restrained him. But Ron had also reached for his wand.

Crouch and Snape interfered, disarming the two youths before they could release the first curse. "Young Malfoy has a point," said Snape. "How do we know we can still trust you, Diggory? You are betrothed to one in the enemy camp."

Cedric looked away. His face had turned red. "Do you think that pushing a dainty young maiden in front of me will make me forget the face of my father just before he was murdered from behind?" He turned a furious face towards Snape. "You can trust me to spit on the corpse of Sirius Black."

Draco looked agitated. "I thought the plan was to depose a Tyrant legitimately, not resorting to cold-blooded murder…"

Crouch intervened again. "Diggory speaks for himself with anger that is righteous but not everyone feels the same way. Our plans are unchanged. We are here to depose a Tyrant and bring back the old order. Does anyone have suggestions on how to proceed?"

"We have to succeed in one single strike with finality and ruthlessness without giving Black an opportunity to retaliate," said Snape. "His men are busy in various tasks and our best bet lies in deposing him before he can round them up."

"True," Percy agreed. "But we must do it in a manner which reveals Black's true nature to the common people. They are his biggest strength right now, more so than the Legions. We have to destroy their love for him."

"People are like sheep," Umbridge sneered. "They can be easily led away from Black."

Crouch nodded in agreement. "Crudely put, Dolores, but not entirely inaccurate. If enough members of the old Wizengamot, representing all the various traditional factions, act together; then any act against Sirius Black will be seen as a united stand by the people's representatives against a Tyrant." He chanced a glance at Narcissa and Draco. "The presence of his own family in our midst will also go to lend credibility to our actions."

Draco stirred. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the way you are making use of us in this, General. I have nothing against Sirius Black the person… it is only his status as a Dictator which is worrying."

Narcissa squeezed her son's shoulders. "You face a hard decision, son, to choose between one you have looked as a father and the good of the Nation. The childhood love you once had for him should not blind you to reality. I know and I have every faith that you will make the correct decision."

Draco was troubled.

"Oyez, oyez, oyez. The Wizengamot is in session and the most magnificent Sirius Black, Dictator of the Nation and General of the Eagle, will begin by addressing the assembly."

Sirius stood up from his seat at the middle of the front row. He walked to the front and walked towards the seat of the Chief Warlock, which most of the gathered Warlocks assumed he would be taking for himself.

He looked at the assembly. It was mostly a full house. All the great families were represented, although the faces were different. New faces, of sons, daughters, nephews and nieces of those who had been in the Wizengamot before the goblin wars had begun. So much had changed since then.

Sirius wondered how many of them were faithful to him and how many were plotting to get rid of him. No sooner had he taken the seat of the Chief Warlock that a loud murmur of whispers broke out. "Vultures," he whispered to his two Auror escorts Nymphadora and Ginny. Out loud, he said, "Warlocks of the Wizengamot: Your Dictator stands before you today to make good all promises. We have peace with the goblins; the Dread King is trapped in Azkaban; the civil war is over; we have peace with the muggles; we have begun redevelopment works unlike anything seen before. My dear Warlocks, we are at peace. At last."

There was a thunderous applause.

"What of your other promises, _General_ Black." Amelia Bones' voice rose above the chorus of applause.

Sirius noted with interest that Crouch and his faction had joined in the applause. Only Amelia Bones, amongst his original peers who had conspired against him had dared to challenge him openly. He decided at that moment that Amelia Bones was one less threat to him. She was still in the Longbottom mould, looking for lawful methods to depose him, not with guile and secrecy.

"If I remember correctly, you also promised to oversee a return of democracy," said Amelia Bones, "and the election of a new Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock. But now, we find you sitting on the chief's seat yourself!"

Sirius smiled. "Only for the day, Amelia. I had promised to bring democracy to our system, not the old corrupt oligarchical ways. Therefore, as of today, all existing families with seats in the Wizengamot will form the House of Nobles, you are two hundred in number. Three hundred new seats will be formed, to be elected by the common people, called the House of Commons. Law-making authority will be divided between the two Houses but assent from the Commons will be essential for all Acts of the Wizengamot. The Chief Warlock of both Houses of the Wizengamot will be elected by simple majority from the House of Nobles. The Minister of Magic will likewise be chosen from the House of Commons." He waited for the chorus of outrage to subside before throwing the final bombshell. "Muggles, passing a basic knowledge test on magic, will be permitted to vote and contest for a seat in the Commons. This is my final act as your Dictator."

He stood up, ignoring the shouts and curses. To his surprise, more than a fair handful of Warlocks also stood up when he did. They all held identical golden scrolls in their hands. Scrolls that he had seen only once before in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dedalus Diggle, nephew of a former Chief Warlock, stood up and cleared his throat. What he lacked in influence and political power, he more than made up in general respect from the people. He was a stout pureblood with no extreme views on blood purity or muggle rights.

"Silence," someone cried out. "Silence. Let us hear Warlock Diggle."

When silence was attained, Diggle cleared his throat again. He bowed in front of Sirius. "Esteemed Father of our Nation, a few nights ago, I received a missive… now I can see that I wasn't the only one who received it. It is my wish to read out the contents of this missive to the assembly…" There was silence, and Diggle hurriedly unfolded the scroll and straightened himself, with the full knowledge of what an important task he was performing. The future of the Nation depended on it.

"When I was a young man, I defended our Nation. As an old man, I often fear I have abandoned it to the wolves and hyenas. I do not speak of goblins, nor do I speak of the Dread King. Indeed, I do not speak of Sirius Black, who despite bringing war and destruction to our Nation has also done everything in his capability to protect it. Nay, I speak of you, wretched Wizengamot! You are the rot that has festered in our society, allowing bigots and fanatics to wreak havoc to our gentle Nation."

There was a sudden chorus of outrage.

"I sit in my office and shed tears for the blood of my students that has been shed in these past few years. I shed tears for my students raped by soldiers in General Scrimgeour's Legion. And I also shed lonely tears for what I am about to ask of you… The Nation still needs Sirius Black at the helm. I, therefore, urge the Wizengamot to yield before him the title of Dictator in Perpetuity. Signed, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Sirius Black was stunned. In the complete silence that surrounded him, he slowly scanned the faces of those before him. Many appeared troubled but were considering the words of the wise sorcerer in earnest. Some appeared resigned. A few looked rebellious. But then something unprecedented happened. The Dumbledoreans, who had received the missives, moved en masse to the side of the hall where his own supporters were gathered. And then, the Wizengamot went mad, applauding their new leader.

Sirius slowly raised his hand to acknowledge his new position of authority.


End file.
